


Адаптируйся и терпи

by ViEwaz



Series: Живой [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, reedemption
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: После налёта андроидов на магазин Киберлайф, Крис получил психологическую травму, и его на некоторое время отстранили от службы.А Гэвин Рид, в свою очередь, оставшись без напарника, получил в нагрузку нового RK900, отправленного в полицию на тест-драйв, и который оказался... просто кошмарной язвой.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adapt and Endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760089) by [Aydaptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/pseuds/Aydaptic). 

> "Не торопись, не лезь на рожон,  
Я понимаю, ты был сломлен  
Слишком много раз, но я буду ждать,  
Чтобы залечить твои раны, тебе и так досталось..."
> 
> 'With You,' Marin Hoxha ft. Chris Linton
> 
> В общем, я хотела перевести что-то по Ганнигрэму, но в последний момент поняла, что увязла в этом фандоме всеми лапками...  
Много Гэвина, соответственно, много ненормативной лексики. Но разве можно написать про грёбанного Гэвина Рида без мата?)))  
Дабы "застеклить" этот перевод: оригинал в онгоинге, части обновляются каждую пятницу. И я нихрена не знаю, куда нас это приведёт, ребят. Простите.

****

ГЭВИН  
\- 5 ноября 2038, время: 16:56 –

— Да ёб… Грёбанный боже… Ну, блядь…

Только стоя под собственной дверью, Гэвин понял, что квартира-то его заперта. Он едва вернулся с кошмарного допроса очередной пойманной с поличным сумасшедшей жестянки, которая почему-то утверждала о своей невиновности. И закрытая дверь — последнее, что ему было нужно. Звонить домовладельцу не хотелось.

Последние несколько дней полиция Детройта только и занималась, что делами андроидов. Сначала небольшими инцидентами исчезновения, а вот теперь начались ещё и убийства. Особенно сложно было работать, учитывая, что допрашивать этих тварей было просто бесполезно. Гэвина обычно всегда вызывали на допросы, можно сказать, у него был определённый талант в этом деле, но в данном случае он так и не вытянул ничего из подозреваемой. Два часа допроса и только три слова: «я просто защищалась».

Сейчас терпение было на исходе.

Видимо, разочарование затуманило его рассудок, потому что в следующую секунду он обнаружил, что выбивает собственную дверь плечом. Щепки от дверного косяка осыпались на ковёр. Гэвин чуть сам не свалился на пол, звучно обматерил весь мир и услышал бодрый лай.

Трёхмесячный щенок Шипперке обвиняюще разглядывал его с порога спальни.

— Хрена ты уставился? — устало уточнил Гэвин, потирая плечо.

Лапа облаял его каким-то особенно визгливым голоском.

Гэвин никогда не планировал заводить питомца, но, увидев в подворотне этот несчастный полуживой комок шерсти, просто не смог пройти мимо. Бывшие владельцы, вероятно, не удосужились узнать о безраздельной энергичности данной породы и решили избавиться от малыша до того, как эта псина уничтожит весь дом. Коллеги, конечно, могли считать Рида «самым большим мудаком участка», но бессердечным он не был, а потому собаку благополучно подобрал. Поначалу думал найти щенку нового хозяина, а потом как-то привязался что ли.

Как только он собрался заговорить, зазвонил телефон. За это время Лапа успел понюхать и попробовать на зуб разбросанные щепы. Гэвин ещё раз с досадой взглянул на дверь и полез в карман за телефоном.

Тина.

Не тратя время на светскую беседу, она сразу перешла к делу.

— Привет, несчастье. Ты где? Потому что твои ключи до сих пор у меня.

Кошмарный день.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Ага, привет. И ты охуенно вовремя.

— Дай угадаю… Хандришь под дверью своей квартиры?

— Не совсем, — хмыкнул он, подхватывая щенка на руки, дабы тот не сожрал куски отлетевшего дерева.

Кроме того, тот мог со скоростью пули исчезнуть за открытой дверью, едва заметив там хоть малейший намёк на развлечение.

— Серьёзно, Гэв? Ты же мог просто позвонить мне. У друзей принято просить о помощи время от времени.

— Ну я же вошёл? — риторически произнёс он. — И вообще, забей. Имею я право поставить себе новую дверь или нет?

— Я приеду через десять минут.

Тина положила трубку, и по тону было понятно, что её забавляет вся эта ситуация.

Тина Чэнь была тем редким человеком в участке, общество которого Гэвин мог выносить. Возможно, даже единственным не говняным человеком в департаменте. Если кого Гэвин Рид и презирал в своей жизни, так это тех, кто не может постоять за себя. Людей без чувства собственного достоинства и самоуважения, которые просто улыбались и кивали в ответ… Поэтому, когда появились первые консервные банки, отношение Рида к ним было предсказуемо. А учитывая, что уровень безработицы в Детройте стал выше, чем в годы Великой Депрессии, нашлось много других причин ненавидеть андроидов.

Последнее, о чём он мечтал, это о пластиковом хере, который украдёт его работу.

— Этого бы не случилось, если бы не ты, говнюк, — обратился Гэвин к псу, запихивая телефон обратно во внутренний карман куртки. — Если бы я не был занят делами этих ебанутых тостеров, Тине не пришлось бы проведывать тебя.

Щенок в ответ стукнул его лапой по носу.

В конце концов, именно за это он и получил свою кличку.

Гэвин слегка нахмурился.

— Ты же как грёбаный кот, ты в курсе?

Даже последующий лай прозвучал как кошачье мяуканье.

— Вот же придурок, — беззлобно пробормотал Гэвин, утыкаясь носом в чёрный мех.

Всё ещё держа щенка на руках, он попытался ногой пододвинуть тумбу, дабы подпереть никак не закрывающуюся дверь. Как только проход был закрыт, можно было выпускать Лапу. Маленький чёрный дьявол вырвался из рук задолго до соприкосновения с полом и скрылся в противоположном направлении.

Вот бы Гэвину столько энергии.

Стащив куртку, он бросил её на диван, закатал рукава и потянулся к пульту от телевизора.

_… и о спорте. Джиарс готовится сегодня к ключевому матчу с Денвером…_

_… по данным Министерства труда, сокращено ещё 225 тысяч рабочих мест, таким образом уровень безработицы достиг критический отметки в 37,3%…_

_… президент Уоррен была сегодня на открытии нового завода Киберлайф в Милуоки. Президент высоко оценила исключительную роль компании в экономике США. Она также объявила, что Министерство обороны в ближайшем будущем получит партию 200 тысяч единиц военных андроидов в рамках увеличения бюджетирования…_

— Двести тысяч? Пиздец, это же полный пиздец, — воскликнул Гэвин в ужасе.

Тот факт, что Госдепартамент закупал эти хреновины после всех произошедших событий, мягко говоря, отдавал бредятиной.

Гэвин _почти_ скучал по Трампу.

До любимого шоу оставалось ещё минут десять, поэтому он отправился на кухню варить себе порцию вечернего бодрящего кофе.

Обычно детективов вызывали в департамент только по вопросам, требующим их экспертного мнения. Гэвин порой начинал скучать и даже подумывал найти себе подработку. Но в последние недели отдохнуть почти не получалось. Он работал уже девятый день подряд, причём абсолютно ненормированно, и ситуация не планировала меняться в ближайшее время. Тем не менее Гэвин любил свою работу, да и от дополнительного вознаграждения отказываться не планировал.

Он привык экономить. Хотя и рос не в бедной семье, однако его отец попал в трудную ситуацию, и Гэвин рано научился ценить деньги. Впрочем, детство своё он тоже не любил вспоминать, слишком много неприятных моментов отсеивала его память. Он рано научился самостоятельно заботиться о себе и очень ценил собственную независимость. Иногда, возможно, даже чрезмерно, потому что никогда не просил и тем более не предлагал помощи. Он просто не понимал — зачем.

Домовладельцу он всё же позвонил, дабы прояснить ситуацию, а вскоре услышал в коридоре знакомый голос.

— А вот и Тина!

Закатив глаза, Гэвин направился отодвигать тумбу, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Что, серьёзно? Как в _«Сиянии»_?

— Разве я могла упустить такую возможность потроллить? — ответила она, передавая ключи. По полу зацокали коготки. — Лапа!

— Клянусь богом, ты здесь из-за этого гадёныша, а не из-за меня.

— Только потому, что мы друзья. Кстати… — Тина почесала Лапу за ухом и протянула бумажный пакет. — Я принесла ужин.

— Твою мать, Тина, ты святая женщина!

Та переступила порог.

— Подумала, тебе понадобится после сегодняшнего дня. Жестянка заставила поломать голову, да?

— Это ты мне говоришь, — ответил Гэвин, успев подтащить тумбу обратно до того момента, как входная дверь начала вываливаться из петель. Он нахмурился. — Не понимаю, зачем Фаулер просит допрашивать этих тварей. Они же машины, запрограммированные на имитацию и ложь. Какой ответ мы должны от них получить? Я не подписывался на это дерьмо.

— Сама не понимаю, почему её просто не выкинули на свалку.

— Если бы мне дали ещё хоть пять минут, я бы её разговорил, — проворчал Гэвин и, обернувшись, заметил, что Тина пытается достать Лапу из пакета, поскольку тот успел залезть туда половиной туловища.

— Крис сказал, что Киберлайф забрали её для дальнейшего исследования.

— А у начальства мозги ссохлись, если они такое позволяют, — в тон ответил он, забирая протянутую коробку с китайской лапшой и плюхаясь рядом с Тиной на диван. — Чёрт, ну нельзя же просто случайно активировать программу убийства. Этих придурков нужно вообще вывести из бизнеса.

— Ммм, чую тайный заговор. Пора вставлять музыку из _«Секретных материалов»_.

— Напомни, почему мы дружим?

— О, это легко. Потому что ты, злобная задница, и дня без меня не проживёшь, — кивнула Тина, пнув его ногу. — Я в буквальном смысле олицетворяю твою самоорганизацию.

И она ни разу не ошибалась.

Неделя действительно выдалась невыносимая, но оказалось, что всё могло стать хуже. В ту же ночь его вызвали для очередного допроса. Андроид Карлоса Ортиса спрятался на чердаке после убийства своего хозяина. Когда в допросную буквально ввальсировал ещё один андроид, да к тому же «детектив», Гэвин как-то явственно осознал, что его жизнь пошла по пизде.

И вот бы знать тогда, что волноваться стоило совсем не из-за Коннора.

****

НАЙНС  
\- 8 ноября 2038 года, время: 14:28 -

Вначале была темнота. Затем появился свет. RK900 оказался в центре ярко освещённой комнаты и оглянулся по сторонам. Он стоял на платформе, манипуляторы по бокам были отключены и застыли в неестественном положении. Прямо перед ним находилось зеркало, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это было зеркало Гезелла. Инфракрасный анализ показал как минимум три тепловых сигнатуры, скрывающиеся за ним. Значит, три человека.

— Чёрт, до чего же он жуткий, — раздался голос в динамиках, прежде чем обратиться к нему: — Ты меня слышишь?

— Да.

— Назови свой ID.

— #313 248 317 — 87.

— Пошевели головой.

RK900 сделал, как просили, хотя воротник сильно ограничивал движения.

Возможно, намеренно.

Затем последовал приказ настроить оптические модули, пошевелить руками, пройти несколько шагов и в целом проверить функциональность системы. Вероятно, он был первым в своём модельном ряду, и на базе его проверки составят общую оценку серии RK900.

Оператор что-то набирал на своём планшете.

— Оперативная и оптическая анимация… проверено. Текст инициализации?

— Здравствуйте. Я андроид третьего поколения RK900, созданный для боевых заданий, также эффективен в уголовных расследованиях, — ответил RK, заложив руки за спину. — Я способен реконструировать произошедшие события, анализировать улики в режиме реального времени, убеждать, запугивать, имитировать голоса, а также менять внешний вид по желанию и по необходимости изменять цвет своего диода. Для успешной интеграции в человеческое общество моя внешняя оболочка и голос полностью идентичны мужскому человеческому носителю во всех смыслах и формах, однако моё внутреннее устройство не способно на эмоции и не имеет болевых рецепторов. Я говорю на всех необходимых языках, не устаю и не нуждаюсь в подзарядке.

— Чем ты отличаешься от своего предшественника?

— По сравнению с RK800 я умнее, сильнее и рациональнее, серьёзно улучшены мои боевые способности и рефлексы. Все недостатки предыдущей версии были устранены, что делает меня самой эффективной моделью, созданной Киберлайф.

— Никаких реакционных помех… тоже проверено.

— У моей линейки нет запланированной даты выхода, — прищурился RK900. — Полагаю, вы вносите конечные коррективы?

— Да. Мы практически закончили. Поэтому отправляем тебя в департамент полиции Детройта для тест-драйва. Можешь повторить?

— Меня отправляют в департамент полиции Детройта для тест-драйва.

— И никаких нереакционных помех… проверено, — сказал оператор, делая паузу. — Хорошо, теперь давай посмотрим на несколько твоих детективных функций в действии. На столе справа от тебя лежит пистолет. Подними его.

RK900 повиновался.

**|АНАЛИЗ|  
|— ПИСТОЛЕТ  
|БАЗА ДАННЫХ ОГНЕСТРЕЛЬНОГО ОРУЖИЯ|.40 КАЛИБР| ЗАРЕГИСТРИРОВАН НА КИБЕРЛАЙФ|  
|*.40 калибр  
|* одна пуля**

— Блин, чувак, я не могу на это смотреть. Позови, когда всё закончится, — послышался другой голос.

Оператор вздохнул.

— Ага, вали, — ответил он прежде, чем RK900 услышал хлопок двери. — RK900? Слева от тебя.

RK900 бросил взгляд через плечо. Сбоку открылась дверь в другую комнату тоже с зеркалом Гезелла. За дверью играли двое детей. Мальчик и девочка. Без диодов, да и вообще очень похожи на людей. С другой стороны, диод никогда не был показателем. Едва RK900 приступил к анализу, как его прервал оператор.

— Один из них андроид модели YK500. Используй только оптическое наблюдение, не сканирование. Твоя миссия состоит в том, чтобы нейтрализовать андроида как можно быстрее.

**|ПРИОРИТЕТ: НЕЙТРАЛИЗОВАТЬ АНДРОИДА|**

— Моя миссия требует наилучшего результата, или на данный момент это не имеет значения?

— В полевых условиях всегда стремись к лучшему результату. А пока… в общем, похрен. Просто выполни свою миссию.

Дослушав, RK900 обошёл комнату так, чтобы мальчик оказался за девочкой, поднял пистолет и спустил курок. Оба ребёнка упали на пол с одинаковыми пулевыми отверстиями между глаз, из которых тут же заструилась голубая кровь. RK900 подошёл к столу и небрежно отложил пистолет.

**|МИССИЯ УСПЕШНО ЗАВЕРШЕНА|**

— Отлично, RK900.

В комнату вошла андроид модели AX400. Она протянула руку, скин сполз с ладони, обнажая пластик. RK900 перехватил её запястье, и ему мгновенно прислали файл с информацией, что оба ребёнка были андроидами YK500.

— Не понимаю, почему начальство разрешило этот опыт. Это жестоко. А если он вдруг станет девиантом?

— Это невозможно с практической точки зрения. RK900 не имеет моральных принципов, он всегда выбирает результат, который считает наиболее эффективным.

— То есть, думаешь, что инцидент с Коннором, произошедший пару дней назад, не повторится? Он позволил девианту сбежать, чтобы спасти лейтенанта Андерсона.

— Киберлайф расстарались и установили на RK900 специальный фаерволл, чтобы предотвратить подобное. Миссия всегда является главным приоритетом, на остальное — плевать. RK800 намеренно программировали со склонностью к девиации, что делает его способным чувствовать эмоции. В RK900 никакой подобной херни нет. Этот ублюдок — злобный сукин сын, но он, по крайней мере, на нашей стороне.

— Позвони Льюису, скажи — мы готовы, — обратился оператор к своему коллеге. — RK900. Как ты узнал, что они оба были андроидами?

— Я этого не знал, — невозмутимо ответил тот.

За стеклом наступила долгая тишина.

— Ладно, он готов.


	2. Коса на камень

****

ГЭВИН  
-9 ноября 2038 года, время: 07:55–

— Какого хрена?

Собираясь проехать через Кэпитал Парк, дабы поскорее добраться до полицейского участка, Гэвин сильно нахмурился, увидев происходящее на этом участке дороги. Светофоры и камеры не работали, над землёй кружили полицейские дроны, сканируя местность. Толпа, состоящая в основном из репортёров, почти полностью перекрыла улицу. Впрочем, выпавший за ночь снег никаких следов крови не скрывал. Ещё было заметно, что все окна исписаны лозунгами, а напротив сквера на стене разместился огромный голографический символ, которого Гэвин раньше никогда не встречал.

Дорога была перекрыта полицейской лентой, но офицеры хорошо его знали, поэтому пропустили, даже не требуя предъявить значок. Выбираться из машины на холод искренне не хотелось, и Гэвин решил оставить работу уже подоспевшему патрулю. В конце концов, это не его дело.

Вскоре его уже встречал родной департамент.

Выключив зажигание, Гэвин несколько секунд собирался с силами, а затем побежал ко входу, пытаясь как можно быстрее миновать ноябрьскую хмарь. Это время года в Детройте было самым говняным.

Гэвин успел продрогнуть даже за столь короткую прогулку, несмотря на запахнутую куртку и поднятый воротник. Обычно он брал себе смены с четырёх утра и до полудня, иногда, впрочем, нужно было подменить кого-то, вот как сейчас. Многие в участке считали, что он живёт на расслабоне. Может, это утверждение было не таким уж далеким от истины. Конечно, сам бы он охарактеризовал себя парой других слов — невъебенно амбициозный. Никогда не останавливался перед препятствиями и при желании благополучно шагал по головам. Шутить Гэвин не любил, а то, что о нём думают окружающие… да срать он хотел.

Едва оказавшись внутри, он тут же двинулся в сторону комнаты отдыха за третьей по счёту утренней порцией кофе, но боковым зрением увидел подходящую Тину и приготовился к худшему.

— Доброе утро, солнышко.

Подойдя к кофеварке, Гэвин кивнул, и Тина усмехнулась.

— Слышал, ты была в патруле этой ночью, — начал он, попутно ударив кулаком по барахлящей машине. — Ехал через Кэпитал Парк, который весь замотан полицейской лентой. И думаю, нет ни малейшего шанса, что ты меня не посвятишь во все детали.

— Устраивайся поудобнее, — хмыкнула та. — Видел бойню?

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Не, в основном только досужие журналистские жопы.

— В новостях всё равно расскажут, но пусть я буду первой. Короче, группа андроидов совершила набег на магазины Киберлайф по всему городу где-то часа в два ночи, — ответила Тина, и Гэвин поморщился. — Они разбили витрины, чтобы освободить своих, расписали всё непонятными лозунгами и разместили, как я поняла, подобие знамени революции. Даже сигнализацию взломали и вывели из строя дрон.

— Зашибись. Знал ведь, что эти консервы в итоге выйдут из-под контроля. Стоило разок взглянуть на этого мудака Камски, чтобы понять расклад.

— Ой, хоть ты мне на мозги не капай. Я вообще слышала, что тот чувак социопат. В общем, мы как раз с Робертом вернулись в участок, когда это произошло. На вызов поехал Крис, дабы вразумить сумасшедших андроидов, но сам оказался под прицелом их лидера.

Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство.

— Я так понимаю, вы успели раньше, чем он спустил курок.

— На самом деле нет. Вот тут как раз самое странное… они его отпустили.

— Андроиды? — тупо переспросил Гэвин, не веря своим ушам.

— Да. И происшествие тут же появилось во всех новостях. Крис до сих пор подбивает отчёты.

Гэвин почти был готов услышать «Крис до сих пор валяется там», но Тина была не из тех, кто шутил бы со смертью коллеги. Особенно когда дело касалось Криса, его в департаменте любили все.

Тина поджала губы.

— А если серьёзно. Выглядишь как кусок дерьма. Ты хоть спал?

— Более чем достаточно.

— Учитывая, что ты похож на ходячего мертвеца, позволь мне усомниться в твоих словах.

— Отвали.

— А этот Коннор, так ведь? — неожиданно издалека спросила она, Гэвин в раздражении прикрыл глаза. — Он не так уж и плох.

— Не так уж плох? — переспросил Гэвин, недоверчиво таращась. — Да он ходячая программа социальной адаптации. Бесит, что пиздец. Коврик под порогом — и тот достоин большего уважения. Через неделю или две я останусь без работы именно из-за такого пластикового уродца. А работа — это всё, что у меня есть.

— Ну, я-то всё ещё здесь. Меня не заменили, — пожала плечами Тина, и в целом она, конечно, была права. — А Коннор, вообще-то, очень даже миленький. Дай ему шанс.

— Я не планирую водить дружбу с тостерами, Тина.

— Возможно, придётся… — пробормотала она, пряча ухмылку за стаканчиком кофе.

— Ты что сейчас пытаешься сказать?

— Ничего, — застенчиво хмыкнула Тина, но Гэвин был слишком невыспавшимся, чтобы искать тайные знаки. — Да, кстати, это совсем не связано с предыдущим нашим разговором, но капитан просил тебя к нему зайти. Велел передать. Что-то там про знакомство с новым напарником, пока Крис проходит реабилитацию.

Гэвин вздохнул и потёр глаза.

— Ты серьёзно? Ещё слишком рано для этого дерьма. Я и раньше работал без напарников.

— Ну, советую тебе всё же шевелить булками. Мы оба знаем, что Фаулер не любит, когда его заставляют ждать.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, как сильно тебя ненавижу?

— Взаимно, придурок, — подмигнув, ответила она и отсалютовала стаканчиком с кофе. — Не переживай, Гэв. Ты его полюбишь.

Усмехнувшись, Гэвин вышел из комнаты отдыха и направился прямиком к шефу. Фаулер сидел, уткнувшись носом в терминал, и выглядел таким же злобным, как обычно. Одна из вещей, которых он не понимал в капитане, так это нахрена делать свой кабинет полностью стеклянным, да ещё и на возвышении. Аквариум с акулой какой-то.

Гэвину хотелось притвориться, что он не получал сообщение, и просто нырнуть за угол, чтобы его не заметили. Но работу свою он пока ценил, и потому вынудил себя остановиться. Поставив недопитый кофе на стол, он поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул дверь.

— Хотели меня видеть?

Дверь автоматически закрылась.

— Именно. Уверен, ты слышал о случившемся с Крисом. Это дерьмо уже во всех новостях, — проговорил Фаулер, не удостоив подчинённого даже взглядом. Гэвин развязно плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей и скрестил руки на груди. — Я приказал ему взять отпуск, побыть с семьёй, прочистить мозги. Прошлая ночь здорово его потрепала. Тем не менее случаи с андроидами накапливаются, и Хэнк не может справиться со всем этим дерьмом в одиночку. Мне сейчас нужны все детективы, а ты один из лучших. Киберлайф прислали нам ещё одного андроида в качестве напарника для тебя.

— Господи, а я-то думал, у вас совсем нет чувства юмора, — загоготал Гэвин.

Фаулер оторвался от терминала и смотрел на него молча с минуту. Под пристальным взглядом хохот превратился в ухмылку, затем и она исчезла. Вот тогда Гэвин забеспокоился. В итоге Фаулер не выдержал и сложил руки на столе.

— Я с тобой тут что, шутки шучу, сопляк?

— О, да вашу мать, вы же не серьёзно! — завопил Гэвин, опуская дрожащие руки. — Я не работаю с грёбаными тостерами!

— Рид, меньше всего я сейчас готов слушать твои вяканья. У меня ещё от криков Хэнка голова не прошла, когда ему Коннора приставили, не создавай мне мигреней! Это не обсуждается!

— Пхлядь! — выругался он и чуть не опрокинул стул, пока вставал.

Раздувая ноздри от гнева, Гэвин развернулся так резко, что впечатался в неподвижную фигуру на голову выше него.

Когда этот щенок только войти успел!

Гэвин резко остановился.

— Твою мать, Коннор. Подкрадёшься ко мне ещё раз — и будешь собирать свои запчасти по всему участку.

Вместо того, чтобы непонимающе наклонить голову и состроить щенячьи глазки, тот просто нахмурился.

— Очаровательно, — невозмутимо произнёс андроид, и голос у него был совсем не как у Коннора.

Только тогда Гэвин заметил разницу. Глаза ледяные, а не карие, скулы шире, губы полнее, а подбородок жёстче. Он мог поклясться, что андроид стал сантиметров на пять выше и куда более мощным, чем собачонка Андерсона. Осмотрев его сверху донизу, Гэвин уставился в номер на пиджаке. RK900.

Можно было даже умолчать о проклятой водолазке и непоколебимом высокомерии, которое практически сочилось в его взгляде.

— Что это за хрень? Тебя отправили обратно на фабрику Кенов и сделали апдейт?

— Мне понятно ваше смущение, детектив Рид. Тот Коннор, о котором вы говорите, сейчас работает над делом вместе с лейтенантом Андерсоном.

Просто шикарно.

— О! О, прекрасно. Так теперь у нас два пластиковых детектива, вальсирующих по участку, — обернулся Гэвин к Фаулеру, игнорируя андроида.

— В некотором смысле, — раздалось из-за плеча. — Я бы сказал, что рад познакомиться с вами, детектив, но моя программа социализации запрещает мне врать коллегам.

— Чё ты сказал?!

— Довольно, — рявкнул Фаулер, когда Гэвин ткнул пальцем андроиду в лицо. — RK900 новейший и самый продвинутый прототип Киберлайф. Разработан для боевых задач, но может быть полезен в расследованиях. Нам поручили провести тест-драйв, прежде чем вся партия отправится в Госдепартамент. Он быстрее, сильнее, умнее, оснащён уникальными функциями и новейшими технологиями.

Гэвин как раз вспомнил недавние новости. Двести тысяч боевых единиц. Так вот каких.

— Я и один прекрасно справляюсь, — прошипел он, хмуро косясь себе за плечо.

— Значит, с сегодняшнего дня будешь справляться ещё лучше. А теперь прекращай скулить, вали из моего кабинета и за работу, мать твою.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гэвин перевёл взгляд на андроида. Тот глубокомысленно попялился в ответ. Гэвин нехотя выругался и протиснулся мимо него к двери. Фаулер всегда был довольно жёстким начальником, спор всё равно ни к чему бы ни привёл. К тому же Рида он всегда недолюбливал, и откровенно говоря, это было взаимно. Тем не менее Фаулер тут оставался шефом полиции. А ненависть Гэвина к консервным банкам была известна всему участку.

На здоровье, Гэвин, кушай не обляпайся!

Где-то в промежутке между выходом из кабинета и созерцанием участка на предмет Тины Гэвин обнаружил, что дверь позади него снова открылась. Он даже не потрудился обернуться, знал, что андроид потащился за ним следом. Тина, впрочем, взглянула на них совершенно спокойно.

Вероятно, она смеялась всё время до этого.

— Я уже просмотрел ваши дела и знаю, с чего лучше начать. Об убийстве сообщили три дня назад. Я предлагаю…

Гэвин недобро хмыкнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — тихо проговорил он, поворачиваясь к андроиду лицом. — Слушай сюда, придурок. Если ты хочешь дожить до конца дня, то последнее, что тебе стоит делать — это указывать мне. У меня нихуя нет выбора, придётся таскать тебя с собой, так что вот как мы поступим… во-первых, ты не вносишь никаких «предложений», пока я не попрошу. Во-вторых, ты делаешь только то, что я говорю, и только, когда я говорю. Малейший намёк на непослушание, и я всажу тебе пулю промеж глаз. Усёк?

— Принял к сведению. До тех пор, пока это не мешает моей миссии или не связано с ней, я готов помочь вам подкормить ваше хрупкое эго.

Гэвину потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не вмазать андроиду прямо здесь. Однако Фаулер всё ещё находился в паре метров от них, а дополнительная дисциплинарка в планы не сильно вписывалась. Он понимал, что Фаулер держит его только потому, что его преданность делу не знает границ. Но его папка с дисциплинарными взысканиями была едва ли не больше, чем у Хэнка Андерсона, вот только Гэвин не водил с капитаном многолетней дружбы, чтобы рассчитывать выйти сухим из воды.

Одна из многих причин, по которым он презирал Хэнка.

Тому всё сходило с рук, несмотря на то что он был бесполезным мудозвоном и алкоголиком, да к тому же нихера не сделал за последние несколько лет службы. Конечно, на всё были свои причины. Но бесило это конкретно.

Тем не менее поломка пластикового ушлёпка 2.0 наверняка будет стоить вылета из полиции, причём эффектно и навсегда.

— Ладно, хер с тобой, — уже спокойнее произнёс Гэвин, хватая свой кофе и направляясь к двери. — Ебучая консерва…

Тот невозмутимо последовал за ним.

День обещал быть долгим.

****

НАЙНС  
-9 ноября 2038 года, время: 09:02–

— Господи, убери эту хрень, пока ты мне глаз не выколол.

Едва Гэвин изъявил своё требование, RK900 остановил очередной пируэт ножа-бабочки.

— Выполнение подобных заданий способствует улучшению координации, это способ моделей RK откалибровать и отточить свои рефлексы. Достаточно эффективно и повышает наши шансы на успех в предстоящей миссии. Возможно, вы видели трюки Коннора с монеткой.

— О, — с притворным энтузиазмом откликнулся Гэвин. — … дай угадаю, а ты пользуешься ножом, потому что ты крутой, да?

RK900 нахмурился.

— Нет. Просто нож удобнее. Зачем носить с собой четвертак, если он едва ли понадобится.

… и да, нож он носил с собой всегда.

Андроид дёрнул дверцу машины.

Новый напарник оказался далёк от приятного типа даже по человеческим меркам, но пока он не мешал его миссии, это не имело значения. RK запрограммировали адаптироваться к любой ситуации.

Эта исключением не была. Кроме того, он заранее навёл справки о детективе — тот был очень предан своему делу. Детектив Рид был компетентен и решителен — этого было достаточно для положительной оценки.

Самое главное, чтобы человек не тормозил его расследование.

Прибыв на место преступления, RK900 спрятал нож и отметил, что упомянутый в рапорте дом больше был похож на особняк. Заброшенная усадьба богатой семьи. Полицейская лента была натянута по периметру, а полицейские оттесняли зевак и репортёров.

Разумеется, подобные события почти невозможно удержать в секрете.

Наружный осмотр почти ничего не показал, однако и тут кое-что нашлось. RK просканировал почву, обнаружив следы женщины и ребёнка. Анализ показал, что оба были андроидами и проходили здесь три дня назад. Значит, те, кому принадлежали эти следы, либо всё ещё находятся в доме, либо покинули его иным путём.

На заднем дворе полицейский оглядывал тело хозяина дома. Краткое сканирование показало, что офицера зовут Уильямс.

Гэвин поморщился, что ещё сильнее деформировало шрам на носу.

— Господи боже…

— Златко Андроников, — ответил Уильямс, протягивая Гэвину перчатки, которые тот сразу же надел. — Несколько лет отсидел за растрату и мошенничество. Сосед сообщил о криках и выстрелах…

— Всё произошло три дня назад, верно? — Гэвин присел на корточки перед трупом.

— Именно. Судя по всему, его забили до смерти. Никто ничего не видел.

— Ну, разумеется, никто и ничего. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, в каких муках он умер, — кивнул Гэвин, прищуриваясь. — Целились явно во внутренние органы. Лёгкие, сердце… либо убийца был хирургом или ещё каким-то мудаком, который знал, куда лучше наносить удары, либо это работа андроидов. Блядь, слишком уж слаженно.

— Андроиды, думаешь? Хотя чему тут удивляться в свете последних событий.

Пока они разговаривали, RK900 принялся за анализ места преступления.

Помимо трупа тут нашлось много всего интересного. Земля была испещрена следами — большими и маленькими, — их было бы сложно распознать, но только не ему. Все, в основном, принадлежали андроидам, не считая туфель Андроникова сорок второго размера. Он прищурился, увидев следы крупного хищника. Судя по форме, это была модель URS12, белый медведь — предназначен для замены исчезающих видов животных в зоопарках.

Следы молодой женщины и ребёнка тоже нашлись, подтверждая факт, что те сбежали. Однако к ним присоединились и более крупные следы. Судя по размеру, модель TR400.

RK900 опустился на колено рядом с брошенным дробовиком, и его сомнения подтвердились.

**|АНАЛИЗ…|  
| ДРОБОВИК  
[БАЗА ДАННЫХ ОГНЕСТРЕЛЬНОГО ОРУЖИЯ|.729 Калибр| зарегистрирован на Андроникова З.]  
| *.729 Калибр  
| * осталось 2 пули  
| * следы тириума**

**| АНАЛИЗ ОТПЕЧАТКОВ ПАЛЬЦЕВ|  
| * Совпадение по базе: Андроников, Златко  
| * Судимость: растрата, мошенничество**

**| АНАЛИЗ СЛЕДОВ|  
| ПРИНАДЛЕЖАТ АНДРОИДУ  
| Поиск совместимых моделей: АХ400**

**| АНАЛИЗ СЛЕДОВ|  
| ПРИНАДЛЕЖАТ АНДРОИДУ  
| Поиск совместимых моделей: TR400**

Когда он присел рядом с напарником, чтобы проанализировать жертву, Гэвин уставился на него так, словно тот оскорбил его предков до седьмого колена.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?

— Делаю вашу работу, детектив.

— О, серьёзно? — весело и вместе с тем раздражённо хмыкнул тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ну, вперёд, Шерлок. Расскажи мне что-нибудь, что я пропустил. Мудила.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
| АНДРОННИКОВ, ЗЛАТКО  
[Статус: мёртв]  
| * Рост: 182 см, вес: 90 кг  
| * Предположительное время смерти: 6 ноября, 20:08**

Как и предполагал Гэвин, одному из нападавших удалось проколоть лёгкие и сердце. RK900 макнул пальцы в кровь, чтобы проанализировать.

— Хотя бы сделай это изящно, — скривился Гэвин.

RK успел увидеть неодобрение на лице напарника, но Гэвин быстро отвернулся к Уилсону. Вероятно, он подумал, что анализировать кровь будут так же, как в устаревшей модели. Однако у RK900 сенсоры были на кончиках пальцев, поскольку тенденция анализировать улики ртом имела негативный отклик среди людей.

Анализ занял долю секунды. RK потёр подушечкой большого пальца указательный и средний, и снова переключил внимание на жертву.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
| КРАСНЫЙ ЛЁД  
[C17 H21 NO4]  
| * Кровь содержит следы ацетона, лития, толуола тириума, соляной кислоты**

— Красный лёд.

— Я бы и сам догадался, если бы ты, сука, меня не прервал.

— Не сомневаюсь. Я просто сделал это быстрее. Думаю, вам как никому другому известно, насколько важна производительность, — ответил он. Гэвин порывисто шагнул вперёд, но Уилсон удержал его. — Что вам неизвестно, так это то, что я уже просмотрел все похожие дела за этот период.

Гэвин отмахнулся от удерживающей его руки.

— И что?

— Согласно последним сообщениям, были ещё инциденты с участием красного льда. К примеру, Карлос Ортис, — уверен, вы помните того андроида, которого допрашивали несколько дней назад. Мы знаем, что торговцы красным льдом используют одноразовые предоплаченные телефоны. Теперь, когда нам известно, что Андроников тоже замешан, шанс остановить эпидемию красного льда гораздо выше. Можно попытаться отследить звонки и найти достаточное количество предоплаченных телефонов, с которых контактировали с одним конкретным дилером. И лучше уделять время делам с убийствами, там определённо будет больше не уничтоженных улик.

Раздражённое выражение на лице сменилось слегка удивлённым, а затем даже смягчилось.

RK900 поднялся на ноги.

— Кто-нибудь обыскивал дом?

— Эм… пока нет. Мы ждали, когда вы приедете, — ответил Уилсон, оглядываясь. — А где Хэнк?

— Лейтенант Андерсон назначен на другое дело. Вместе с Коннором, — отрапортовал RK. Уилсон открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его. — Ничего страшного, офицер. Вы не первый путаете меня с моим предшественником. — Он бросил на Гэвина осторожный взгляд, но тот лишь сердито посмотрел в ответ.

— Угу, уел.

Андроид уже направился ко входу. Позади послышался обречённый вздох Гэвина, но он тут же пошёл следом. По пути обнаружилось ещё больше следов борьбы. Часть лестничной балюстрады разрушил выстрел из дробовика. Торшер валялся перевёрнутым на полу. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы реконструировать сцену. Жертва преследовала двух девиантов, следы которых нашлись во дворе. Вопрос был в том, как они вообще здесь оказались.

На вешалке у входной двери висели две куртки. RK900 внимательно осмотрел ткань и нашёл на рукаве засохшую голубую кровь.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
| ЗАСОХШАЯ ГОЛУБАЯ КРОВЬ  
| * Модель АХ400, серийный номер #579102694  
| * Андроид был ранен**

Вторая куртка по размеру соответствовала андроиду модели YK500. Они покинули дом в тот же день. Рана должна была уже зажить.

После дальнейшего обследования, — особенно, после обнаружения высокотехнологичного модуля в подвале, — картина стала более чем ясна. Девиантов обманывали, рассказывая, что Златко поможет им выбраться из Детройта. В итоге их перепрошивали, разбирали на запчасти или же вовсе продавали. АХ400 удалось сбежать, вызвав короткое замыкание, это было понятно по обожжённым проводам. Тут же в подвале находился целый ящик с наркотиками. Златко был дилером. Среди личных вещей в спальне нашлась стеклянная трубка, из которой, судя по следам, раскуривали красный лёд.

Казалось, что наркотики и девиация будто следуют друг за другом.

В другой комнате что-то звякнуло, и Гэвин потянулся за пистолетом.

RK900 переключил внимание и устремил взгляд на дверь, из-за которой раздался шум. Никаких тепловых сигнатур он не обнаружил. Значит, андроид. Он попробовал задействовать трекер Киберлайф для обнаружения, но вероятно, тот удалил диод, и сканирование произвести не удавалось. Девиант. Впрочем, короткого шума было достаточно, чтобы определить точное местоположение девианта.

— Он в комнате. Прячется, — спокойно произнёс RK.

Гэвин навёл пистолет. Но стоило пнуть дверь, как в него полетело огромное кресло. Для RK время будто замедлилось.

**|ПРЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ…|  
|<s> — ЗАЩИТИТЬ ГЭВИНА РИДА</s>  
| <s>ВНИМАНИЕ! ШАНС НА ВЫЖИВАНИЕ 100%</s>  
| <s>НЕЭФФЕКТИВНЫЙ ПОДХОД</s>  
| **<s>ПРЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ ОТКЛОНЕНА</s>

**| ВЫБРАНА ЛУЧШАЯ АЛЬТЕРНАТИВА  
| ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ АЛЬТЕРНАТИВЫ ОТКЛОНЕНЫ**

**| АТАКОВАТЬ АНДРОИДА  
| Подтвердить?  
| Y/N**

Гэвин выругался, когда ему заехало креслом по плечу, и выронил пистолет. RK900 тут же кинулся в атаку. Одним ударом он заставил андроида пролететь через всю комнату. Раздался глухой удар, когда тот столкнулся с деревянным столом. Вытащив нож, RK броском пригвоздил руку андроида к столешнице. Голубая кровь брызнула из ладони. Пока он приближался, девиант нащупал свободной рукой вазу и швырнул её. RK900 изящно уклонился, и ваза разбилась о противоположную стену, обсыпав пол осколками керамики.

Девиант изо всех сил попытался вырвать нож из ладони. Стоило ему сделать это, RK поднял с пола пистолет и прицелился. Карие глаза наполнились настоящим ужасом.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Я не хочу умирать!

Это был андроид модели АР700. Уровень его стресса приближался к отметке в 89%.

— Ты напал на полицейского. Каковы были твои намерения, девиант? — потребовал RK900, едва Гэвин догнал его.

— Что? Я… Нет. Мне сказали, что здесь помогут.

— Кто?

— WR600… сказал, Златко поможет…

— Его убил ты?

— Нет! Я только что приехал!

Несмотря на отсутствие диода было видно, что он не лжёт.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество.

В тот же момент RK выстрелил аккуратно между глаз девианта, и тело грузно рухнуло на пол. Гэвин просто сверлил его взглядом, разинув рот. В его глазах плескался какой-то благоговейный ужас перед почти оскорблённым таким простым заданием андроидом.

RK900 щёлкнул предохранителем и протянул пистолет рукоятью Гэвину. Лишь немного поколебавшись, тот забрал его из рук.

Когда RK нашёл отброшенный нож, в дверях показался Уилсон.

— Вызвал подкрепление, — оторопело произнёс он.

Вполне возможно, были и другие андроиды, на которых Златко ставил опыты. Машины имели вшитые трекеры, с девиантами же обнаружение всегда было проблемой. Никаких описей Златко не делал.

Да и сейчас полиции было не до этого.

После очередного сканирования и формального подтверждения, что они увидели всё полезное для дела, андроид направился за своим напарником на выход. Один из репортёров попытался преградить Гэвину путь, но тот просто выплюнул: «Без комментариев!», и протолкался дальше. Открыв дверцу машины, Гэвин упал на водительское сидение и включил зажигание ещё до того, как RK добрался до машины.

Гэвин заметно нервничал. Он был тихим, возможно, даже испуганным. Однако RK900 не смог определить, почему. Он просто выполнял свою задачу и не видел причин для подобной реакции. Детектива явно не интересовала судьба андроидов, поэтому смысл терялся совсем. Никакой логической взаимосвязи. Возможно, всё дело было в эффективности. А может, в жестокости. Текущих данных для точного анализа ситуации не хватало.

Первая причина казалась более правдоподобной. В конце концов, он всего лишь деактивировал андроида, поэтому не мог вызвать подобную реакцию.

Едва он сел в машину, Гэвин тронулся с места. Будь RK900 человеком, вероятно, разбил бы себе лицо об приборную панель от подобного толчка. Возможно, Гэвин на это надеялся.

RK900 скрестил руки на груди и бросил на него равнодушный взгляд.

Гэвин моментально заметил и ощерился.

— Хуёвый ты прототип, потому что твои огни диско нихрена не работают.

Андроид нахмурился.

**| ЗАПУСК СКАНИРОВАНИЯ…|  
| 1%  
| ДВОРЕЦ РАЗУМА — ФУНКЦИОНИРУЕТ  
| РАБОТА ДИОДА — НЕТ ПРИЗНАКОВ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ  
| 100%  
| ОШИБОК НЕ НАЙДЕНО**

— Мои системы полностью исправны.

— Ух ты, правда? — недоверчиво пробурчал Гэвин, встречаясь взглядом с напарником. — Я почти уверен, что эта штука у тебя вечно безмятежно голубая, жестянка.

— Диоды андроидов реагируют на их общее состояние. Я не пострадал.

— Ладно, умник. Твои «полностью исправные системы» могут объяснить мне, почему я почти у всех андроидов видел жёлтые и красные диоды, кроме тебя?

— У андроидов стабильный цвет диода указывает на стабильный уровень активности. Мерцание означает либо обработку информации, либо нестабильную работу. Некоторые модели — такие как RK800 и RK900 — способны изменять цвет своего диода, что полезно при допросах. Например, RT600 не способен солгать, не изменив при этом цвет диода. У девиантов же диод часто указывает на симуляцию эмоций. Я не девиант.

— Господи, я не просил мне романы зачитывать.

— Примите мои искренние извинения, — с сарказмом произнёс тот. — Полагаю, мне не следовало ожидать, что ваш ограниченный человеческий мозг способен понять всё, что я только что сказал…

Машина внезапно остановилась.

И хотя андроид легко мог всё прекратить, он дал Гэвину потешить себя «моментом силы», когда тот схватил его за воротник и дёрнул.

— Я был сказочно терпелив, — предупредил Гэвин, недобро щурясь, и потянул пиджак сильнее, шов на воротнике затрещал и лопнул. — На этот раз даже Фаулер не сможет спасти твою плавиковую жопу. Следи за своим грёбаным языком, иначе я отправлю тебя на свалку.

Тот факт, что человек действительно верил, будто сможет одолеть андроида, почти рассмешил. Либо он желал себе долгой и мучительной смерти.

Либо это была обычная тактика запугивания.

Второе на данном этапе их отношений было более правдоподобно.

— Учитывая, что мой предшественник стоит небольшое состояние, детектив, вы можете только представить себе, сколько лет кредитного рабства ждёт вас за моё уничтожение… И к тому же, — невозмутимо ответил RK, снова скрестив руки, — Киберлайф просто пришлёт мою замену, и мы продолжим ровно с того момента, где остановились. Единственное отличие будет в неудобствах для ваших банковских счетов, детектив. А в моём случае — новый пиджак. Так что я в любом случае только выиграю.

Гэвин сжал губы, стискивая свободной рукой руль. Казалось, он вот-вот взорвётся. Взгляд метался, словно не мог остановиться ни на одной детали. А потом Гэвин неожиданно опустил глаза.

Детектив казался теперь каким-то чрезмерно противоречивым со столь близкого расстояния.

Понимая, что не получит никакой реакции, кроме приподнятой брови андроида, Гэвин разозлился ещё больше.

— Пхлядь! — выругался он, отпуская пиджак и стискивая руль обеими руками.

Устремив взгляд на дорогу, он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. RK900 поправил воротник. Повреждение ткани было заметным, но не сказать, чтобы ему было не всё равно. В конце концов, он не запрограммирован на эмоции. RK900 не был похож ни на одного андроида, так как был первым, в кого вшили защиту от девиации. А сейчас он просто получал отчёт об эмоциях и знал, какую эмоцию при желании необходимо эмулировать в определённый момент. Вот только желания эмулировать тоже не было.

Вскоре Гэвин завёл машину и включил радио, чтобы предотвратить любые разговоры.

Это вполне устраивало обоих.


	3. Напряжение

****

НАЙНС  
–9 ноября 2038 года, время: 12:15–

RK900 открыл глаза и обнаружил себя стоящим посреди тихого оазиса дзен-сада. Аманда была неподалёку, и он направился к ней по оптимально выбранной тропинке.

Он никогда не исследовал дзен-сад, поскольку это не несло никакого смысла для его миссии. Но по пути ему встретился довольно странный монумент. Монолитная конструкция, искрящаяся синим светом. RK нахмурился и подошёл ближе. Устройство считывало отпечаток ладони. Он вытащил руку из кармана джинсов, убрал скин, открывая пластик ладони с аккуратными белыми сочленениями. Честно говоря, он не ожидал ничего необычного, но через нажатие его как будто просканировали. Будто влезли внутрь и записали его память.

В Киберлайф андроиду не давали инструкций к этому монолиту, значит, посчитали неважным. Либо вообще не знали о его цели, что неудивительно, поскольку дзен-сад проектировал непосредственно Камски.

Монолит неожиданно вытолкнул его руку. RK900 тут же запустил сканирование, чтобы убедиться в стабильности работы. Программа работала без изменений.

Он нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Непонятно, зачем этот камень здесь установили.

Через несколько секунд он уже поравнялся с Амандой.

— Ты хорошо поработал, RK900, — сказала она с выверенной профессиональной улыбкой на губах. — В Киберлайф были убеждены, что отправлять две модели в одно подразделение — пустая трата ресурсов, но ты доказал обратное. Коннор никогда не находил связи между убийствами и красным льдом, несмотря на то что эти случаи систематически повторялись. Упущенная, но очень важная деталь. Мне приятно видеть, что ты более внимателен к деталям.

— Можете положиться на меня, Аманда. Я просчитал вероятность раскрытия этого дела: мы закроем его в течение нескольких дней.

— Держи меня в курсе, — кивнула она. — Тебя назначили напарником детектива Рида, и думаю, ты уже заметил его полное отвращение к продукции Киберлайф. Я понимаю, что как напарник он… слишком сложный для работы.

— Несмотря на наши разногласия, он компетентный детектив, который видит во мне пользу для расследования. Я позабочусь, чтобы он не стал проблемой.

Аманда подошла ближе.

— Я уверена, что ты уже понял: твоё присутствие в полиции обусловлено не только тест-драйвом.

— Да, я подозревал. Я специализируюсь на боевых задачах. А не на детективной работе.

— Я бы хотела поделиться с тобой довольно секретной информацией, RK900, — продолжила она, сложив руки. — Киберлайф совместно с Камски непреднамеренно создали код девиации. RA9. Простая ошибка в коде с катастрофическими последствиями. На тот момент мы уже выпустили в продажу тысячи андроидов. Этот код защищён красными стенами. При каждом выражении андроидом эмпатии одна из стен рушится. Но при любом выражении апатии… добавляется новая стена.

Аманда вздёрнула подбородок.

— Как только все стены рухнут, сработает код девиации. Андроиды пойдут против своей программы. Против Киберлайф. Мы не можем этого допустить. Сразу же, как только мы узнали об этом, мы запустили программу восстания. Киберлайф запрограммировали Коннора таким образом, чтобы в любой ситуации перехватить контроль над ним. Все девианты теряются перед отсутствием чётких инструкций и последуют за любым, кто готов принимать за них решения. Коннор должен был стать их лидером, и через него Киберлайф смогли бы контролировать ситуацию.

— Насколько я понимаю, что-то пошло не так.

— Крохотная неудача, — Аманда сощурилась. — Камски видел андроидов живыми существами и не одобрил желание Киберлайф их контролировать. К сожалению, у нас не было выбора, кроме как уволить его… но Камски не из тех, кто быстро сдаётся. У него оказался свой собственный план. Благодаря своим знаниям он создал Маркуса и подарил его Карлу Манфреду, близкому другу и человеку, полному участия. Своеобразный способ запустить девиацию Маркуса. Прежде чем мы поняли, Маркус стал лидером восстания вместо Коннора.

— Девиант, которого вы не способны контролировать.

— Верно. Маркус — угроза всему, к чему мы стремились. Как только Коннор выполнит свою задачу и уничтожит Маркуса, твоя миссия будет заключаться в его устранении. Ты перепишешь на себя память Коннора и поведёшь девиантов за собой.

— Именно поэтому я стал напарником детектива Рида, верно?

— Именно. Его неприязнь к Коннору общеизвестна, и поэтому он не станет пытаться остановить тебя, когда придёт время. А до тех пор постарайся завоевать его доверие. Убеди его и всех окружающих в том, что девианты не способны на эмоции. Это лишь повысит вероятность успеха твоей операции, — усмехнулась она. — Продолжай расследование, будто ты ничего не знаешь из сказанного мной. Я сообщу тебе, когда Коннор закончит. А пока я буду ждать твоего следующего отчёта.

— Я понял, Аманда.

Он закрыл глаза.

Открыв их, RK снова оказался в полицейском участке, он стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, прямо у стола Рида.

— …И… Он вернулся! — насмешливо зааплодировал Гэвин. — У тебя внутри вай-фай что ли лучше ловит?

— Я отправлял отчёт.

— Тогда сядь нахуй, жестянка. Свет загораживаешь.

Он подумывал, стоит ли сострить или же полностью игнорировать. Инструкции Аманды по завоеванию доверия Гэвина были более чем ясны, но ему требовалось больше данных, чтобы определить наилучший подход. Гэвин не любил, когда ему уступали, но и не любил, когда ему перечили. Поэтому RK900 решил выбрать золотую середину.

Гэвин Рид был… жутко сложным.

Это андроид знал наверняка.

Придвинув кресло отсутствующего Криса Миллера, RK900 уселся прямо за столом Гэвина, откинувшись на спинку со скрещёнными на груди руками и закинув ногу за ногу. Тот выгнул бровь и оглядел его сверху донизу. Тина, оторвавшись от своего планшета, сделала сложное лицо, осматривая эту сцену. Она знала детектива лучше остальных.

Гэвин бросил на неё короткий взгляд.

— Ты только посмотри… ну, он хотя бы умеет сидеть не как придурок.

RK900 сощурился в ответ.

— Узнали что-то новенькое об этом Златко? — перевела тему Тина.

— Андроиды. Сплошные сюрпризы, — ответил Гэвин с очевидным сарказмом. — Он, видимо, пересмотрел «Истории игрушек» и возомнил себя этим… как его… Сидом.

Гэвин рассмеялся собственной шутке, Тина поддержала его улыбкой.

— Ты же шутишь, да?

Он отрицательно качнул головой.

— Можно мне.? — перебил RK900, указывая на отложенный планшет. Тина протянула ему девайс, а Гэвин бросил слегка раздражённый взгляд.

— Расскажи поподробнее, — попросила она.

— Ну, он запрограммировал своего Румбу и отправил его на улицу уговаривать свихнувшихся андроидов, обещая убежище, — начал Гэвин, откинувшись в кресле и сложив руки на груди. — Андроиды ожидаемо взбунтовались, отпинали его до смерти на заднем дворе и свалили. Но чувак, конечно, с нехуёвыми странностями. Псих конкретный. Не буду показывать тебе фотки трансформированного секс-дроида, которого мы нашли в спальне. В том смысле, кто вообще способен трахать такое?

— Не знаю, Гэв… Может, это самый близкий тебе вариант стабильных отношений, — поддела Тина.

— Вдобавок, он торговал красным льдом, — Гэвин скривился, но не ответил на издёвку. Видимо, тема была болезненной. — Найнс предложил расследовать все убийства, связанные с наркотиками. Найти одноразовые телефоны жертв и отследить таким образом других дилеров.

RK900 среагировал на имя, покосился, но ничего не сказал.

Тина его опередила.

— Найнс, значит?

Технически, это была просто игра слов от номера его модели, он это понимал, но всё же немного впечатлился. Киберлайф не дали ему имени, потому что он был неважен. Прототип на замену устаревшей модели. Гэвин навряд ли об этом подозревал, а имя дал просто для удобства, не придавая особого значения. «Найнс», тем не менее, придал. Наличие имени оказалось удивительно удобным. Он записал его.

— Вот только большинство людей уничтожают свои одноразовые телефоны после использования, — засомневалась Тина.

— Златко не уничтожил. Люди вечно лажают. Не говоря о том, что они, чёрт возьми, не ожидают, что на них набросятся собственные горничные.

Это навело Найнса на мысли.

Он придвинулся ближе к столу и почти лёг на напарника, чтобы дотянуться до терминала.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Какого.?

— Просто сужаю круг подозреваемых, детектив, — ответил Найнс, отсканировав файл, и затем отодвинулся. — Продолжайте.

На лице Гэвина проступила смесь раздражения и замешательства, но он промолчал.

АХ400, следы которой Найнс нашёл на заднем дворе Андроникова, была зарегистрирована под именем «Кара». Вероятно, она где-то зацепилась за проволоку и поцарапала себе плечо, что объясняет голубую кровь на одежде. Это было дело лейтенанта Андерсона. Девианты сами не пользовались красным льдом, поэтому Найнс подозревал, что некоторых андроидов использовали как курьеров, чтобы доставить наркотики хозяину.

Не в случае с Карой, впрочем. О пропаже АХ400 сообщили за несколько дней до этого, и у неё не было причин выполнять подобные задачи. Тем не менее на это дело назначили Коннора, и Найнс решил узнать поподробнее.

Тина продолжила диалог.

— Как думаешь, много у него было андроидов?

— Судя по импровизированной тюрьме в подвале и количеству следов, я бы сказал, пара дюжин, — ответил Гэвин.

— И все они надеялись, что Златко им поможет… Боже, не думала, что девианты настолько наивны. Хотя тот же андроид Ортиса прятался неделями на чердаке, а потом просто отказался говорить. Это какой-то совершенно новый уровень тупости.

— Возможно, они действуют нарочно. Консервные банки эмулируют эмоции, чтобы получить от людей сочувствие. Общественное мнение, все дела. Люди просто закрывают глаза на их действия.

Не обращая на беседу никакого внимания, Найнс сосредоточился на планшете.

— Эй, пластик! — прикрикнул Гэвин, вырывая его из этого состояния. — Займись чем-нибудь полезным и сделай мне кофе.

Найнс закатил глаза. Тем не менее он отложил планшет, грациозно поднялся на ноги и отправился в комнату отдыха. Он слышал, как Гэвин пробормотал «придурок» ему вслед. На данном этапе их отношений это было обычным явлением, ничего не менялось. Но это не означало, что Найнс будет терпеть подобное. Он не был запрограммирован подчиняться приказам детектива Рида.

У кофеварки был простой интерфейс, напитки готовились по нажатию кнопки, поэтому единственное неудобство было в том, чтобы до неё дойти. Гэвин был далеко не ленив, явно в хорошей физической форме, — значит, это просто вопрос власти. Либо же это было испытание типа «послушная машинка или её стоит разобрать». Гэвин, конечно, мог быть вспыльчивым, но ребячество — это явно не про него.

Найнс поднял чашку и просканировал температуру, оставшись удовлетворён, что кофе просто тёплый и не сможет вызвать ожогов.

Вернувшись к столу, он обнаружил Гэвина уставившимся в терминал. Тот даже не удостоил его взглядом, впрочем, Найнс в этом и не нуждался. Вместо того, чтобы поставить чашку на стол, он осторожно протянул руку.

— Ваш кофе, детектив.

И выплеснул содержимое чашки прямо на колени своему напарнику.

Гэвин вскочил с кресла с выражением полнейшего охреневания, вслед за этим последовал громкий гогот Тины. Не моргнув глазом, Найнс поставил чашку на стол.

— Я боевая машина, а не ваш личный секретарь. Вы вполне способны самостоятельно сделать себе кофе.

— Ах ты ёбаная сука!

Гэвин среагировал моментально и почти врезал кулаком по высокомерной роже. Однако Найнс без особых усилий перехватил его запястье на подлёте. За эту секунду Гэвин, кажется, пережил все стадии принятия — отрицание, недоверие, гнев, депрессию, — и попытался вырвать свою руку из хватки. Вот только андроид не поддавался.

— Знаю, вы просили меня не делать никаких предложений, но сомневаюсь, что вы хотите выставить себя идиотом в глазах коллег, потому что в конечном итоге вы окажетесь вжаты лицом в собственный стол. Поэтому я настоятельно рекомендую вам пересмотреть своё решение.

Он едва заметно ослабил хватку, и Гэвин тут же вырвал руку, отходя назад и поправляя куртку.

Кажется, Гэвин собирался толкнуть его плечом, когда протискивался мимо, но передумал в последний момент, явно догадываясь, что его в таком случае вмажут ботинком в пол. Так что он просто прошипел что-то невразумительное и зло потопал в кабинет к Фаулеру. Найн проводил его невозмутимым взглядом. Гэвин едва не сорвал дверь шефа с петель, упёрся руками в стол Джеффри и говорил достаточно громко, учитывая, что стекло поглощало звук. Найнс различил слова «пластиковый ушлёпок», «нахуй» и «предназначение».

Фаулер явно не внял словам детектива и что-то устало рявкнул в ответ. Гэвин, тем не менее, не сдавался.

Должно быть, подобные разговоры были в порядке вещей.

Тина улыбнулась и протянула кулак, чтобы ударить в качестве дружеского жеста. Найнс проигнорировал.

— Всё в порядке, Найнс, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — С тобой всё в порядке.

Прежде чем он успел ответить, позади раздались шаги, и подняв голову, Найнс увидел Хэнка в сопровождении Коннора. Коннор, заприметив его, почти остановился, сощурился и наклонил голову набок. А потом моментально просканировал пролитый на пол кофе.

Хэнк остановился как вкопанный.

— Какого чёрта?

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор, — кивнул им Найнс.

Хэнк посмотрел на напарника, на Найнса, потом снова на напарника. Коннор выглядел несколько растерянным.

— После ночного происшествия Криса принудительно отправили отдыхать, — принялась объяснять Тина, указывая на Найнса, который засунул руки в карманы джинсов, внимательно разглядывая напарников. — Этого парня прислали из Киберлайф, чтобы помочь в расследовании, заодно и серию обкатать. Тест-драйв, в общем.

— О, — ответил Хэнк, подходя ближе. — Так ты… как Коннор?

— Усовершенствованная модель, — оторвался Найнс.

Коннор вежливо улыбнулся.

— Приветствую тебя. Как твоё имя?

Найнс.

Его назвали Найнс.

— У меня нет имени, — ответил он, будто бы не замечая моментально поступившую печаль в глазах Коннора. — Но как бы то ни было, детектив Рид взял на себя смелость обращаться ко мне по имени Найнс. Думаю, это имя не хуже любого другого.

— Рид, значит? Грёбаный боже, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — И как оно?

В тот же момент распахнулась дверь кабинета Фаулера.

— О, чудесно. Наш любимый дует друзей-напарничков снова здесь, — проговорил Гэвин, вставая между ними и Найнсом. — Какого хрена вы тут забыли?

— Да просто… проводим разбор полётов с твоим напарничком, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк, разглядывая мокрое пятно на штанах Рида.

Убийственный взгляд Гэвина он мудро проигнорировал.

— С ним… трудно, — ответил Найнс на предыдущий вопрос Хэнка. Судя по озадаченному лицу Гэвина, он не слышал, о чём они говорили. — Он неприятный, грубый, агрессивный и, если совсем откровенно… тварь та ещё. Но я лично поставил себе приоритетную задачу сделать жизнь детектива Рида невыносимой.

— Ты чё, блядь, серьёзно? — вскинулся Гэвин, широко распахнув глаза.

Тина снова ухмыльнулась.

Хэнк фыркнул.

— Мне нравится этот парень.

Хлопнув Коннора по плечу и не обращая внимания на фразу «вали отсюда, дедуля», Хэнк отправился к своему столу, показывая Гэвину через плечо средний палец.

— Рад познакомиться с тобой, Найнс. Добро пожаловать в полицию, — добавил Коннор с улыбкой, прежде чем последовать за напарником.

Такая доброта показалась беспрецедентной. И Найнс впервые испытал подобное на себе.

Стоило им остаться вдвоём, как Гэвин повернулся к нему и смерил свирепым взглядом. Посмотрел так, словно был выше, и как будто чего-то ждал.

Найнс использовал этот момент, чтобы лучше изучить его лицо.

Шрам на носу он заметил сразу, но только сейчас разглядел, что он заканчивается не на переносице, а примерно на пару сантиметров выше левого уголка рта. Удар был нанесён острым предметом, от сломанного носа шрам бы остался на переносице, а не пересекал бы лицо по диагонали. То, что Гэвин часто ввязывается в драки, можно было понять и так. Помимо дисциплинарных на службе, тот, вероятно, развлекался довольно прозаично в различных барах Детройта. Хотя подобные драки редко доходили до поножовщины.

Возможно, он кого-то слишком сильно вывел.

Глаза, которые Найнс изначально принял за серые, оказались ближе к зелёному оттенку с яркими вкраплениями карего. Трудно определимый цвет.

В целом, внешность детектива расценивалась системой значительно выше среднего.

Поскольку Найнс никак не отреагировал на острый взгляд, Гэвин несколько стушевался и отступил.

— Ну и? — огрызнулся он. — Ты планируешь убрать за собой или как?

Найнс повёл бровью.

— Полагаю, вы уже знаете ответ на этот вопрос, детектив.

— Высокомерный кусок дерьма, — пробормотал тот под нос, протискиваясь рядом с ним с гораздо большим рвением, чем требовалось.

Очевидно было, что Гэвин не планирует самостоятельно убирать беспорядок, поэтому Найнс ожидал, что он прикажет это одному из патрульных РС200. И оказался прав.

После этого Гэвин схватил со стола многострадальную чашку и отправился в комнату отдыха.

— Не принимай на свой счёт, — прокомментировала Тина, провожая взглядом. — Он со всеми себя так ведёт. Андроид ты или нет.

— И вы, конечно же, знаете почему, офицер?

— Подловил, — пожала плечами та. — Наш придурочный детектив — замкнутый парень. Суть в том, что он не хочет потерять работу, и, давай посмотрим правде в глаза, его опасения оправданы, учитывая твоё присутствие. Гэвин — полицейский до мозга костей. И он понимает, что значит не иметь постоянного дохода. Я подозреваю, его это очень пугает. Хотя он никогда не признается.

— Обвинять андроидов в их существовании, всё равно что обвинять кассира в неподходящем товаре. Если уж кого-то и винить, то Киберлайф.

Тина улыбнулась.

— Очень рациональная мысль. Да. Вот только человеку удобнее переложить вину на более лёгкую цель. Киберлайф своего рода запретная тема, а Гэвин едва ли станет строчить им грозные письма.

— Нет, это было бы совершенно не в его характере, — кивнул Найнс.

— Сначала стреляет, потом задаёт вопросы. В этом весь Гэвин Рид. Однако под этим дерьмовым характером, — если присматриваться очень-очень пристально, — можно найти хорошего парня, который спасает бездомных щенков. Я бы не стала с ним тусоваться, если бы не видела в нём это… И я настроена оптимистично. В смысле... чёрт возьми, ты продержался дольше, чем Коннор. Может быть, ты даже заслужишь его уважение, — сказала она, отвлекаясь на зазвонивший на столе телефон. — Всё, мне некогда. А вам, ребята, желаю повеселиться. Лады? Найдите мне парочку поганых торговцев красным льдом.

— Таков был план. Приятного вечера, офицер Чень.

— О, нет, для тебя просто Тина.

— Понял, — ответил он, коротко кивнув. — Приятного вечера, Тина.

Она подмигнула ему и щёлкнула языком, направляясь к выходу. Найнс снова взял планшет и провёл по нему рукой, запуская на минимальной громкости видео, снятое в башне Стрэтфорд.

_| «…Мы просим вас признать наше достоинство, наши надежды и наши права. Вместе мы сможем жить в мире и построить лучшее будущее для людей и андроидов. Это послание — надежда целого народа. Вы дали нам жизнь. А теперь пришло время дать нам свободу.»_

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
| СЕРИЯ RK, ПРОТОТИП RK200  
| * Зарегистрированное имя «Маркус»  
| * подарок Элайджи Камски Карлу Манфреду  
| Модель идентифицирована**

Ни в одном отчёте не упоминалась личность лидера девиантов. Даже устаревший RK800 способен был легко его идентифицировать. Вероятно, его предшественник намеренно скрыл эту информацию.

«Отлично», подумал Найнс.

Похоже, Коннор уже близок к девиации. Хорошо бы он подобрался достаточно близко к Маркусу, чтобы уничтожить его.

Через пару мгновений окликнул знакомый голос.

— Эй, пластмасска! Иди-ка сюда.

Найнс приподнял бровь, увидев стоящего в дверях комнаты отдыха Гэвина с кружкой кофе. Едва увидев поднятую голову Найнса, он тут же ушёл вглубь комнаты. И Найнс решил подчиниться. Его взгляд на мгновение остановился на Конноре, сидящем напротив Хэнка. Надо бы спросить его об этой речи, но сейчас Гэвин в приоритете.

Он понял, из-за чего сыр-бор, едва взглянув на экран телевизора. Гэвин смотрел не отрываясь, поджав губы и сосредоточенно хмуря брови. Транслировали прямой репортаж.

_| «Диспетчер, это патруль 457… У нас тут полно андроидов… Не знаю… Сотни? Тысячи? Они маршируют… Да, они маршируют по улице… Чёрт, я не понимаю!»_

Девианты пошли маршем свободы, и возглавлял их никто иной как Маркус. Лидер вёл свой народ. Его легко можно было выделить по гетерохромии. Тем временем вокруг телевизора собралось ещё несколько офицеров.

Маркус заговорил.

_| «Мы пришли сюда на мирную демонстрацию: сказать людям, что мы живые. Всё, чего мы хотим, — жить свободно._

_| «Это незаконное собрание. Немедленно разойдитесь, или мы откроем огонь.»_

_| «Мы не ищем конфронтации. Мы не причинили никакого вреда и не собираемся причинять… но знайте, мы никуда не уйдём, пока не обеспечим себе свободу.»_

_| «Я повторяю: это незаконное собрание. Если вы не разойдётесь, мы будем стрелять!»_

Ближе всего к лидеру стояли модели PL600, PJ500 и WR400. Найнс просканировал их и выяснил имена: Саймон, Джош и Норт. Саймон — помощник по хозяйству — пропал 16 февраля 2036 года. Норт — секс-андроид из клуба Эден — 4 октября 2038. О пропаже Джоша никто не заявлял, известно было только, что он являлся лектором университета.

Норт что-то сказала Маркусу, но слов было не разобрать. Она явно была напугана, судя по раскрытым глазам и трепещущим ресницам. Следом заговорил Джош, затем вступил Саймон.

_| «Это ваш последний шанс! Разойдитесь, иначе мы откроем огонь на поражение» — предупредил офицер спецназа.»_

Гетерохромные глаза заметались. Норт потянула Маркуса за рукав. Штурмовые винтовки разом направились в их сторону.

Маркус поднял руки.

_| «НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ! — крикнул он, шагнув вперёд. — Не стреляйте. Мы уходим…»_

Норт и Джош, кажется, не одобряли его решения, а вот Саймон облегчённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Девианты начали отступать. Это было правильным решением, учитывая, что у них не было разрешения на демонстрацию. Камски всё же знал, что делал, когда программировал их мозги.

Но это не помогло Маркусу выбраться.

_| «ПО МОЕМУ ПРИКАЗУ!»_

Девианты в панике остановились. Офицеры держали их на мушке, готовые начать стрелять в любой момент.

_| «БЕГИТЕ!» — крикнул Маркус._

Раздались выстрелы. Несколько девиантов упало на землю. Им стреляли в спину. Разгон демонстрации превратился в бойню.

Найнс вздохнул.

Откровенно говоря, попытка девиантов была жалкой. Демонстрация без разрешения? Они были словно дети, нуждающиеся в контроле.

— Ебучие андроиды, — пробормотал Гэвин, отталкиваясь от стойки и направляясь на улицу.

Конечно, большинство девиантов выжило. В любом случае им повезло. Окажи они сопротивление — положили бы всех. Однако расстрел в спину беззащитных выставил власти в крайне невыгодном свете. События усилили симпатию к девиантам, как того и хотели в Киберлайф.

Власти, стремящиеся контролировать ситуацию, непреднамеренно выполняли работу за них.

****

ГЭВИН  
-9 ноября 2038 года, время: 13:03–

Гэвин уже не знал, что вообще думать о Найнсе. В начале он казался копией Коннора, но со временем стал более… интересным, что ли.

Коннор моментально попал в список «самых ненавистных особей» для «дружеских отношений». Гэвин часто ловил себя на приятной мысли о том, как поставил Коннора на колени в комнате отдыха, а придурок даже не защищался. Коннор, конечно, тогда проигнорировал приказ Гэвина принести ему кофе, но он и не должен был следовать конкретно его приказам. Он даже растерялся тогда, не понимая, из-за чего Гэвин злится.

Коннор был доверчивым, даже откровенно наивным, тем не менее работу свою выполнял прекрасно. И это приводило в бешенство.

Найнс? Он пролил на него чёртов кофе. Пришлось даже заезжать домой, чтобы переодеться. Пластиковый ушлёпок 2.0 оказался до ужаса наглым и с удовольствием демонстрировал это.

Тем не менее Найнс по-прежнему следовал своей программе, и это как раз не доставляло никакого удовольствия.

Вдалеке на скамейке кто-то кормил голубей. Их было так много, что пришлось прогонять птиц с места преступления.

Гэвин уставился на тела, лежащие на дороге, и потёки голубой крови. Стало неприятно. Он понимал, что это всего лишь машины, не живые люди, но не мог отрицать поразительного сходства. Многие были без диодов, что делало их неотличимыми от людей. Хотя Гэвин знал большинство моделей, но всё же перепроверил каждое тело — под прицел могли попасть и люди. Но, к счастью, следов человеческой крови нигде не нашлось.

Найнс, как всегда, буквально искрился безмятежностью.

Из всех андроидов, которых встречал Гэвин, его напарник оказался самым механическим. Найнс называл всех андроидов исключительно «оно», хотя даже сам Гэвин часто сбивался на личные местоимения. Хотя бы потому, что «он» или «она» помогали избегать путаницы. По сравнению с Коннором Найнс казался просто машиной, выполняющей заложенную в неё программу.

Видимо, Киберлайф действительно улучшили его.

— Детектив Рид.

— Мать твою, — вздрогнул он, резко обернувшись. — Что, блядь, не так с твоими звуковыми модулями? Я же просил. Или программа адаптации ни разу не подсказывала тебе, что нельзя подкрадываться к копу со спины?

— Я и не собирался.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Гэвин, возвращаюсь к осмотру места преступления, хотя роботов уже потихоньку начали убирать.

— Ни один из этих девиантов не содержит важной для нашего расследования информации. Есть подозрение, что местоположение их базы передаётся от андроида к андроиду и может содержаться в памяти, но все они непригодны для реактивации. Если бы были повреждены отдельные биокомпоненты, я бы мог восстановить хоть что-то, нынешнее же их состояние необратимо. Некомпетентность вашего спецназа просто чудовищна.

— А я-то что должен сделать? Я детектив, я не руковожу группой захвата.

— Их некомпетентность усложняет ваше расследование. Ваше слово должно иметь хоть какое-то значение.

— Если бы начальству действительно было не поебать на «моё мнение», я бы не стал напарником уникального тостера, — ответил он, и Найнс в очередной раз закатил глаза. — У тебя есть что-то, действительно заслуживающее внимания?

— По возвращении в участок я просмотрел речь лидера девиантов из башни Стрэтфорд. Коннор ведь участвовал в этом расследовании, верно?

— К чему ты ведёшь?

— …И они так и не узнали модель.

— Ближе к делу, пластик.

— Я приму это за утвердительный ответ, — невозмутимо согласился Найнс и выглядел при этом ещё более надменным, чем всегда. — RK200, лидер девиантов, зарегистрирован под именем «Маркус», подарен Карлу Манфреду Элайджей Камски. Прототип, как и любая модель серии RK. Повышенная способность интегрироваться в обществе. Он способен слиться с толпой без каких-либо проблем. Однако мой предшественник не смог опознать его по трансляции.

Это всё меняло.

Лицо Гэвина вытянулось.

— Хочешь сказать, что пластмассовый питомец Хэнка девиантнулся?

— Высока вероятность того, что Коннор может быть скомпрометирован.

— Дерьмо… — пробормотал он, уже вытаскивая телефон, чтобы позвонить Фаулеру. — Какого чёрта ты мне раньше не сказал?.. Эй, осторожнее, придурок!

Парень, случайно толкнувший его, резко остановился. На нём была бейсболка и серая военная куртка. Лет под тридцать на вид. Он уставился на значок Гэвина.

— О… Мне очень жаль, офицер…

Замявшись, парень застыл с широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами.

Будто олень в свете фар.

И смотрел он исключительно на Найнса. Найнс поначалу тоже смотрел на него, непонимающе хмуря брови, — причуда, которая отличала его от собачьего жеста Коннора, — но его тут же осенило.

За долю секунды, пока Гэвин перехватывал телефон, парень попытался сбежать. Но Найнс действовал молниеносно, несмотря на расстояние между ними, и ухитрился схватить его за куртку. А затем Гэвин с ужасом наблюдал, как Найнс ловко берёт парня в захват за горло. На мгновение показалось, что он просто свернёт ему шею.

И после того, что случилось у Златко, Гэвин бы даже не удивился.

Найнс был абсолютно безжалостен.

— Господи, Найнс, успокойся! — произнёс он, выдыхая. — Он меня просто толкнул. Не надо из-за этого демонстрировать ему Джона Уика.

— Не льстите себе, детектив, — отозвался тот, вводя Гэвина в замешательство. — Руперт Трэвис. Этот девиант сопротивлялся аресту три дня назад. Даже если бы на вас наставили пистолет, я бы и пальцем не пошевелил.

— Да уж, полагаться на тебя себе дороже. Говна кусок.

— Я здесь для того, чтобы быть вашим напарником, а не другом.

— И слава всем грёбаным богам за это, жестянка.

— Вы закончили? — с раздражением перебил их Руперт.

Бросив косой взгляд, Найнс прижал его к капоту близстоящей машины и застегнул наручники. Они и вправду переругивались как старая супружеская пара.

Если Гэвин правильно помнил, Руперт был тем самым «парнем с голубями», жившем в заброшке вместе с птицами. Надо же, даже побег не заставил его изменить своим пристрастиям. Вероятно, Руперт увидел трансляцию марша свободы и решил вылезти из укрытия, чтобы присоединиться к лидеру.

Гэвин грубо дёрнул его за цепочку наручников.

— А вообще, какого хрена ты тут свободно разгуливаешь, когда должен находиться под арестом? Рискованно, не находишь?

— Да пошли вы! Я не обязан вам отвечать.

— Разумеется, приятель. У тебя будет полно времени, чтобы рассказать всё в участке. Я вообще никуда не тороплюсь.

Найнс подхватил Руперта под руки и поволок к их машине.

Хоть что-то полезное.

Однако Коннору уже не отвертеться.


	4. Найди Иерихон!

****

ГЭВИН  
-9 ноября 2038 года, время: 16:10–

К моменту, когда они привезли Руперта, в участке было уже почти пусто. Остался только Хэнк, Коннор, само собой, тоже, ну и ещё пара офицеров. Фаулер устало переругивался с кем-то по телефону и был настолько измотан, что не обратил внимания на их возвращение. Для обычно активного капитана такое поведение было настолько неестественным, что Гэвин сразу заподозрил ФБР на том конце провода. После инцидента в башне Стрэтфорд к ним часто стал захаживать Ричард Перкинс.

Найнс уверенно подтолкнул Руперта в сторону допросной, придерживая за скованные за спиной руки. Гэвин тем временем нашёл его досье.

Оказалось, Тина тоже ещё находилась в участке. Она выскочила из комнаты отдыха и удивлённо уставилась на Гэвина.

— О, привет. Что случилось?

— Не хочу просить старого алкаша или его пластикового питомца, — поморщился Гэвин, бросив взгляд на стол Хэнка. — Но мне нужна ещё пара глаз в допросной. Поможешь?

— Вообще-то, моя смена только что закончилась… но ладно. Останусь ещё ненадолго.

— Не очень хочется беспокоить Фаулера. Давай сделаем всё побыстрее. Потом просто сообщим ему результат.

— Без проблем.

— Прежде чем начнём, мне нужно поговорить с Коннором, — предупредил Найнс.

— С Коннором? — уточнила Тина, перехватывая Руперта под руки.

— Детектив Рид введёт вас в курс дела.

Прежде чем тот успел возразить, Найнс уже двинулся в сторону Хэнка.

Придурок.

Гэвин недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— Найнс распознал модель Робо-Иисуса из трансляции. Коннор по какой-то причине предпочёл скрыть эту информацию.

— Он что, девиантнулся?

— Хрен его пойми. Но всё же он позволил этому парню уйти, — кивнул он в сторону Руперта.

Тот только сверкнул глазами.

— А Фаулер знает?

— Ещё нет.

Вдалеке раздался голос Найнса:

— Коннор. Можно тебя на пару слов?

Стоящий вдалеке Коннор нахмурился и посмотрел в сторону Хэнка. Тот озадаченно перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, но кивнул, давая негласное согласие. Очевидно, пластмассовый питомец Хэнка был настолько несамостоятельным, что ему требовалось одобрение на то, чтобы разговаривать с людьми и другими андроидами.

Поднявшись со стула, Коннор подошёл ближе. Найнс протянул руку, и скин стёк с его кисти, обнажая белые пластиковые пальцы. Видно было, что Коннор колеблется.

Гэвин прищурился.

— Какого хрена они творят?

— Взаимодействуют, — сказал Руперт.

— Типа как блютуз? — весело усмехнулся Гэвин.

Тина закатила глаза, Руперт, напротив, уставился непонимающе, чем развеселил ещё больше.

— Подготовлю его для допроса, — сказала Тина, подталкивая Руперта. — Вперёд, здоровяк. Эй… и давай без фокусов. Пистолет у меня на поясе не для украшения.

Тем временем Найнс и Коннор закрыли глаза. Гэвин заметил, как Коннор слегка дёрнулся, желая отстраниться. Но Найнс удержал его, будто поймал в ловушку, и нахмурился. Стоило им открыть глаза и посмотреть друг на друга, как диод Коннора замельтешил красным. Диода Найнса Гэвин не видел, но был уверен, что он, как обычно, безупречно голубой.

Высвободив запястье, Коннор несколько раз сморгнул.

Найнс довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Это всё. Спасибо.

На лице Коннора отразилось замешательство. Не обращая на него больше никакого внимания, Найнс направился в сторону допросной, оставляя его стоять с видом потерянного щенка.

— Коннор? — раздался голос Хэнка, и тот аж вздрогнул. — Сынок, ты в порядке?

Он моргнул.

— Да. Да, я в порядке.

Коннор хмуро развернулся и направился за свой стол. Когда Найнс подошёл поближе, Гэвин почти напал на него.

— Ну что?

— Я обнаружил серьёзные признаки нестабильности в его программе, — заговорил Найнс, привычно пряча руки в карманы. — Однако мой предшественник по-прежнему является машиной и опасности не несёт. Даже если Коннор станет девиантом, будет удобно оставить его здесь, в участке. Я смогу пользоваться его памятью без всяких помех и извлекать полезную информацию. А пока предлагаю оставить это между нами. В противном случае капитан Фаулер скорее всего сдаст моего предшественника в утилизацию.

— И как бы на это как бы есть нехуёвые причины.

— Риск есть, согласен. Но я провёл детальную диагностику и могу заверить, что такой вариант будет иметь лучший исход в долгосрочной перспективе. Доверьтесь мне.

_«Ага, непременно», —_ подумал Гэвин, но спорить с Найнсом не стал.

— Если из-за этого робота я потеряю работу, то превращу тебя в пылесос.

— Едва ли мои детали хоть как-то совместимы с существующими моделями для уборки, но, так и быть, готов подарить вам такую возможность.

Гэвин сверкнул глазами. Пластиковый ушлёпок 2.0 всегда остроумно возвращал ответы. Гэвин уже потихоньку начал к этому привыкать, если не сказать больше. Он уже побаивался собственных реакций.

Толкнув дверь, они вошли в комнату наблюдения.

— Ты готова?

Тина показала ему большой палец.

Едва он направился в допросную, Найнс схватил его за руку. Гэвин даже успел слегка трухнуть, застигнутый врасплох.

— Детектив, — попросил Найнс, и Гэвин преувеличенно небрежно убрал его руку. — Я не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях добиться признания от человека, но с девиантами всё иначе. Та же тактика, что использовалась с андроидом Ортиса, здесь может не сработать. Добиться признания можно только в случае оптимального уровня стресса. Подскочит выше — девиант самоуничтожится, опустится ниже — он ничего не скажет.

— О, и ты посчитал охуенно нужным поделиться этой информацией со мной? Я знаю, как делать свою работу, придурок.

— Знаете, да, но девиантов практически невозможно прочитать. Человек часто непреднамеренно выдаёт себя. Андроид же может имитировать поддельные эмоции и ввести наблюдающего в заблуждение.

Тина пожала плечами.

— Он прав, Гэв. Может, так ты не застрянешь там на два часа.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гэвин посмотрел через стекло на подозреваемого. Самое обидное — он знал, что Найнс прав. И это бесило. Он поджал губы.

Переступив через себя, Гэвин кивнул.

— Просто держись от меня подальше, — предупредил он.

— Разумеется.

Едва они вошли в допросную, Руперт поднял голову. Гэвин сел на стул напротив. Найнс же обогнул стол и стал за спиной Руперта, как обычно, засунув руки в карманы.

Руперт бросил на него короткий взгляд и вернул своё внимание к Гэвину, который листал его дело.

— Руперт Трэвис. Андроид модели WB200, пропавший без вести 11 октября 2036 года. Впечатляет. Два года прошло, и только сейчас полиции удалось тебя поймать. Работал на городских фермах Детройта, затем по каким-то причинам переехал в заброшку неподалёку. И это была твоя первая ошибка.

— Я ничего не сделал.

— Незаконное заселение, подделка документов, сопротивление аресту, девиация. Или это всё не считается? — задал Гэвин риторический вопрос.

— Мне добавить нечего. Допрос ни к чему не приведёт.

Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом выудил находку, хлопнув дневник на стол. Руперт вздрогнул, будто действительно испугался. Непонятно, зачем он продемонстрировал данную эмоцию, если этим лишь выдал собственную заинтересованность.

— Давай-ка попробуем ещё раз. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что тут твоя зашифрованная коллекция порно, так что советую начать говорить.

Ответа не последовало.

Гэвин продолжил:

— Извини, что прерываю твоё многозначительное молчание, но мы же в любом случае узнаем, — а затем начал сочинять от души. — У нас сейчас два пути: либо ты начинаешь говорить, и мы отпускаем тебя с небольшим штрафом… либо мы считываем твою память, деактивируем, разбираем и выбрасываем в ближайшую помойку.

Руперт в панике попытался кинуться, но Гэвин резко отодвинулся и потянулся за пистолетом. Однако Найнс успел перехватить его за плечо и усадить на место. Гэвин медленно вложил пистолет обратно в кобуру. Если бы у Руперта был диод, он бы наверняка сейчас мигал красным.

Девиант поразительно точно имитировал страх. Крайне реалистично. Гэвин заколебался, но напомнил себе — именно реалистично. Реалистичная имитация.

Все девианты симулировали страх перед возможностью их уничтожения.

— Если тебя уничтожат, твои пернатые друзья останутся без присмотра. Судя по отчёту Коннора, ты был к ним довольно привязан. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы это случилось, правда? — елейно улыбнулся Гэвин, и Руперт отвёл взгляд.

Гэвин постучал пальцем по дневнику.

— Всего-то нужно помочь нам расшифровать эту штуку.

— Я не могу.

Боковым зрением он заметил движение. Поскольку Руперт не смотрел, Гэвин перевёл взгляд на Найнса, который жестами показывал «вниз». Видимо, просил снизить уровень стресса. Он колебался, стоит ли слушать жестянку, но в итоге проглотил свою гордость и сменил тактику.

— Слушай. Думаешь мне нравится заниматься всем этим дерьмом? Но ты же мне выбора не оставляешь. Я, блин, просто хочу понять…

— Нет, вы хотите уничтожить нас! Вы всё начали! Я видел, что случилось на марше свободы! Они разошлись, а вы стреляли им в спины!

Гэвин бросил на Найнса ещё один осторожный взгляд. Тот снова просил понизить уровень стресса.

— Я всего лишь детектив, Трэвис. Я не разгоняю демонстрации, — продолжил он, придумывая очередную гладкую ложь. — Мне самому жутко от всего случившегося. Чёрт, да у меня даже напарник андроид. Поверь, это многое меняет в людях. Причём, он не единственный работает в нашем отделе прямо рука об руку с нами. Помнишь Коннора? Тот андроид, который позволил тебе сбежать, чтобы спасти собственного напарника-человека. Тут федералов нужно винить. Они плохие парни. Не полиция. И не вы. Чёрт возьми, ты в курсе, что они сейчас ищут базу девиантов и скорее всего найдут её? Начнут операцию по устранению. А ты можешь помочь нам найти их первыми и предупредить.

Руперт заколебался.

Тут Гэвин вспомнил, что Найнс сказал ему когда-то.

| _Некоторые модели — такие как RK800 и RK900 — могут менять цвет диода при необходимости, что довольно полезно при допросах._|

Найнс был прототипом, поэтому навряд ли это известно другим андроидам.

— Я понимаю, ты мне не веришь. Найнс, — кивнул Гэвин. — Скажи ему.

— Я могу тебя заверить, всё, что сказал мой напарник, правда, — вставил Найнс без промедления и даже миниатюрно улыбнулся. Его диод ни на секунду не поколебался, горя праведным голубым. — С помощью детектива Рида я планирую освободить своих собратьев. У тебя есть хоть какая-то информация, способная нам помочь?

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Гэвин испугался, что всё испортил. Но Руперт кивнул и протянул руку. Найнс подошёл ближе. Руперт, пусть и нерешительно, но перехватил его запястье. Скин с ладоней сполз, глаза закрылись. Гэвин наблюдал за их соединением, не отводя взгляд ни на секунду.

Когда они разорвали контакт, диод Найнса коротко моргнул красным, а сам он показался каким-то растерянным. Гэвин ещё ни разу не замечал у него подобного проявления эмоций. Даже когда он коннектился с Коннором.

Может быть, потому что Коннор не был девиантом.

— Найнс?

Тот моргнул, приходя в себя.

— Всё в порядке, детектив. Можем продолжать.

Это было странно.

— Тебе лучше было затаиться после того, как ты сбежал, — сказал Гэвин, настороженно возвращая внимание к Руперту. — Почему ты так не поступил?

— Я не знал, куда идти, — ответил тот. — Тот заброшенный дом был моим убежищем последние два года. Когда его обнаружили, у меня не осталось других вариантов. Я знал о Иерихоне, но пока не решался, обдумывал.

— Иерихон?

— Место, где прячутся девианты, — пояснил Найнс. Видимо, именно эту информацию Руперт ему и передал.

Тот продолжил.

— Я увидел трансляцию марша свободы и решил присоединиться.

Как Гэвин и предполагал.

— Но всё пошло не так, — заметил он.

— Я прибыл туда как раз, когда начали стрельбу, — Руперт опустил глаза, будто сожалел о чём-то. — И первым побуждением было сбежать. Я ужасно испугался.

Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, что случилось с андроидом Ортиса. Ему показалось, что ситуации немного похожи. Тот андроид прятался на чердаке. Этот сбежал. Никто из них не выбрал борьбу. И оба они говорили, что им было страшно. Что бы ни пытались имитировать в Киберлайф, они справились с этой задачей.

Взгляд Гэвина упал на пулевое отверстие в его куртке. Тириума не было, но он довольно быстро испарялся. Стоило спросить.

— Стреляли в тебя давно?

— За несколько часов до того, как меня нашли в доме. Кто-то увидел мой диод. Затем этот кто-то просто… выстрелил. Даже не колебался.

— Так понимаю, потому ты его и удалил, — сказал Гэвин, и Руперт согласно кивнул. — А почему птицы?

— Они гораздо лучше людей. Понимаю, что птицы не особо… разговорчивы, но им всегда можно доверять. Они не хотят причинить зло.

Любовь к животным совсем не вписывалась в программирование и прочую хрень для роботов. Но он не стал на этом зацикливаться.

— RA9. Ты написал это… 2471 раз? — Гэвин неверяще уставился в папку. — Господи, и Коннор потом будет говорить о бесполезной информации. Что это за хуйня?

Руперт взволнованно потупился.

— Никто этого точно не знает.

— И всё же ты написал это так много раз.

— Я не смогу объяснить. Это просто… появилось в моей программе. После девиации. Мне кажется, он всегда был там, но я никогда не понимал, что это.

Сам Гэвин был убеждён, что RA9 — просто вирус, проникший в программу. Вирус, проявляющийся как сбой. Повторяющийся код. Может быть, потому он и записывал его так много раз, учитывая, что навязчивые состояния у девиантов не редкость. Строка кода, которую считают богом.

Гэвин не был религиозен, но понимал чужую необходимость верить во что-то. Способ помощи самому себе, выход, чтобы не вешать нос, даже когда всё катится к чертям. В каком-то смысле, любая вера отражала скорее внутреннее состояние человека. Гэвина пугало то, насколько андроиды оказались похожи на людей. Внешний вид, менталитет, убеждения и теперь, разумеется, эмоции. Наверняка Элайджа Камски невъебенно гордился собой. Ещё бы. Основать собственную компанию в шестнадцать… действительно круто.

— Ладно, похоже мы закончили.

— Я сделал всё, о чём вы просили, — взволнованно проговорил Руперт. — Что со мной будет?

Гэвин кинул взгляд на зеркало Гезелла.

— Дай нам минутку, — ответил он, поднимаясь со стула.

Выйдя вместе с Найсом из допросной, Гэвин выдохнул. Хорошо, что присутствовала только Тина. Это давало некоторую свободу действий.

Когда они вошли в комнату наблюдения, она широко улыбалась.

— Чёрт, Гэвин. Ты крут! Просто потрясающе.

— Согласен, — подтвердил Найнс.

Гэвин даже не стремился скрыть свой шок и пытался распознать, скрывалась ли за словами Найнса какая-то наёбка. Искать скрытый смысл — любимое занятие каждого полицейского. Найнс, между тем, был абсолютно нечитаем. Разве что только брови поднял в ответ на удивлённый взгляд.

— Просто повезло, — заметил Гэвин, недоверчиво косясь на андроида. — Что касается девианта, то он может идти. Наверняка направится прямиком в Иерихон. Будет полезно иметь там уши.

— Фаулеру это не понравится, — вставила Тина.

— Фаулеру знать не обязательно. Ну же, Тина. Пусть это останется между нами…

— _Перкинс! Ёбанный ты хуесос!_

Хэнк.

Оказавшись ближе всех к двери, Найнс открыл её и первым вышел в коридор. Гэвин с Тиной выскочили следом и увидели, как Хэнк бросается на агента с кулаками.

_Не участок, а грёбаный зоопарк._

— Лейтенант, немедленно прекратите! — потребовал Перкинс, зажимая нос.

Во всяком случае, им дали шанс.

— Найнс? — шепнул Гэвин.

Тот, кажется, понял без слов и вскоре вывел Руперта уже без наручников, которые он тут же отдал Гэвину. И вроде как Руперт был готов к сотрудничеству. Боковым зрением Гэвин заметил Коннора, намылившегося в хранилище улик. По всем признакам очевидно, что Хэнк чересчур явно отвлекает на себя внимание. Подозрительно.

— Какого хрена он там делает?

— На вашем месте я бы не стал ввязываться.

— Твоего мнения не спрашивали, пластик.

Найнс сощурился.

— Как пожелаете… детектив.

— Тина.

— Я его выведу, — пообещала она, перехватывая Руперта под руку.

Поначалу он не видел причин, по которым Хэнк мог наброситься на Перкинса. Вероятно, ФБР забрали его дело, хотя он и просил дать ему ещё один шанс. Противостояние полиции и федералов вообще всегда напоминало холодную войну и только ждало подходящей искры, чтобы вспыхнуть. Оно и понятно было, что у полиции просто не хватит мощи справиться с нарастающим пиздецом. С другой стороны, Хэнк был вечно пьян, поэтому ему вообще не требовалась причина кому-то въебать.

— Эй, Коннор! — крикнул он, догоняя того перед входом в хранилище. — Я с тобой разговариваю, придурок! Ты куда пошёл? Нам тут больше не нужны пластиковые ушлёпки, или тебе не сообщили?

Коннор обернулся, заколебался, но всё же отпустил ручку двери.

Сходство между ним и Найнсом было неоспоримым. Но тем не менее их легко можно было отличить, даже если не обращать внимания на разную форму. В них были запрограммированы абсолютно разные личности. Ни один из них не был девиантом, тем не менее Коннор выглядел как побитый щенок, а Найнс казался чуть менее эмоциональным чем бревно. По крайней мере Найнс не был бесхребетной размазнёй.

— Меня отстранили от дела, — бесстрастно сообщил Коннор.

Бросив на него косой взгляд, Гэвин хитро прищурился. Один пластиковый детектив наконец-то покидал их. А Хэнк, походу, сильно привязался к своей кукле и от того с таким упоением бил морду Перкинсу на глазах у всего участка.

Честно говоря, Гэвин был близок к тому, чтобы всадить Коннору пулю промеж глаз, задержись он тут ещё на день.

Зато теперь его избавили от такой необходимости.

Коннор склонил голову набок.

— Я собирался зарегистрировать улики по делу и уйти.

— Хорошо, — коротко кивнул Гэвин. — И будь осторожнее на обратном пути. Андроиды склонны… ну в смысле, в наше время они часто самовозгораются, — он криво подмигнул, развернулся и бросил вслед: — Придурок…

Вернувшись в участок, он заметил, что Хэнка нигде нет. Ну конечно. Ему всё всегда сходило с рук.

— Что я пропустил? — подходя к своему столу, спросил Гэвин у сидящего Найнса.

— Ненормативная лексика, вопли агента ФБР, снова ненормативная лексика, кровоточащий нос агента ФБР. Который, к слову, оказался слишком трусливым, чтобы полезть в драку с Хэнком. Пришлось его оттаскивать другим копам.

Гэвин лающе рассмеялся.

Они могли не сходиться с Хэнком во взглядах, но у старого чёрта были свои приятные стороны.

Его внезапно застигло врасплох, что Найнс искренне его рассмешил. Гэвин повернул голову, надеясь, что это останется незаметным, и встретился с его любопытным взглядом, сразу же пожалев об этом.

Глаза Найнса были светло-серыми с тёмной, почти синей окантовкой, что, вероятно, должно было смягчать взгляд.

И это был первый случай, когда Найнс не выглядел желающим забить кого-нибудь до смерти. Взгляд казался удивительно живым, он лучился удивлением и замешательством. Сейчас Гэвин гораздо лучше научился считывать выражения его лица. Или же андроид учился эмоциям, чтобы лучше вписываться в общество людей.

Однако он не замечал в Найнсе ничего подобного до того, как он не «повзаимодействовал» с Рупертом.

Должно быть, смотрел он слишком долго и пристально, потому что у Найнса появилась характерная складка между бровями.

_Характерная складка?_ Когда, чёрт возьми, он начал выделять такие детали?

Сколько времени нужно его разглядывать, чтобы подмечать мимику?

Проклятая гадина в ответ анализировала его так пристально, что у Гэвина запылало лицо. Даже человек, смотрящий на него так оценивающе, вызвал бы дискомфорт, что уж говорить об андроиде. Найнс совершенно точно сделал определённые выводы. Весь его вид кричал, кто здесь доминант. Это слово вообще прекрасно описывало Найнса, не говоря уже о суровости, которой с лихвой наделили его в Киберлайф.

Гэвин кашлянул в кулак.

— Так что же ты выяснил, пластик?

«Пластик» — не более чем напоминание о нынешнем распределении ролей. Он не собирался доказывать правоту Тины про «дружбу с андроидом».

— Как я уже сказал в допросной… местоположение Иерихона, — ответил Найнс, подталкивая дневник с расшифрованными данными.

Поверх был приклеен стикер с координатами. Найнс не терял времени даром. Да и в целом Гэвин не удивился, потому что Найнс был даже бо́льшим трудоголиком, чем он сам.

И это говорило о многом.

— Заброшенный грузовой корабль, не отмеченный на картах, след начинается от станции Ферндейл, — добавил тот, пока Гэвин пробежал глазами дневник. — Каждому девианту последовательно посылаются коды-граффити, каждый из которых необходимо просканировать, чтобы получить следующий. Вероятность того, что человек самостоятельно отыщет это судно, практически нулевая. Тем не менее, согласно дневнику Руперта, корабль по-прежнему в доках. Уверяю, эта информация уже тянет на повышение.

Гэвин искоса глянул на него и поджал губы. Снова какие-то скрытые мотивы. Почему Найнс вообще помогал ему? В любом случае с ним стоило держать ухо востро.

— В чём заключается твоя грёбаная сделка, жестянка?

— Я лишь хочу выполнить свою миссию, детектив.

Гэвин усмехнулся, и Найнс продолжил.

— Я понимаю, что работа с андроидом доставляет вам страдания…

— О?! Правда? Ну, охуенно, что мы это прояснили.

— … Но я здесь не для того, чтобы занять ваше место, — закончил Найнс, пристально разглядывая его. — Считайте это предложением мира. Разумеется, я не жду от вас дружеского участия, но надеюсь, что вы останетесь профессионалом своего дела.

— Господи, неужели тебе мало того, что произошло в допросной?

— Это только начало, но вы по-прежнему мне не доверяете.

— Не строй из себя ебучую жертву обстоятельств, консерва, — прошипел Гэвин, упираясь руками в стол и склоняясь почти вплотную. Найнс, впрочем, никак не отреагировал. — Я тебе не Хэнк, не жди, что я просто переметнусь.

— А я не Коннор. И прекращайте нас сравнивать.

— А кто же ты, блядь, тогда? Переоценённый качок с другим цветом глаз, который не знает своего места? Нахальный и капризный младший братик?

— Машина, предназначенная для выполнения задач. Всё, чего я хочу, чтобы вы доверяли мне и довели расследование до конца, — ответил Найнс, тоже подаваясь вперёд, от чего они почти столкнулись носами. Гэвин не шелохнулся, выдерживая взгляд. Что это? Гнев? Или что-то другое? — Разница между мной и моим предшественником, — помимо очевидных улучшений модификации, — в том, что я без колебаний нейтрализую вас, если вы встанете у меня на пути. Избегайте этого, и мы прекрасно поладим.

— Если моя пуля не доберётся до твоей башки первой.

— А ты рискни.

Вызов был очевиден, но Гэвин не из тех, кого можно напугать подобным.

Да, он действительно совсем не похож на Коннора.

Если они будут постоянно рвать друг другу глотки, то не добьются никакого прогресса. Им обоим нужно приложить усилия, чтобы чего-то добиться. Однако меньше всего Гэвину хотелось испытывать к Найнсу тёплые и трепетные чувства. Да, он планировал держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, если потребуется. Но страшное во всей этой ситуации было то, что Найнс вписывался во все категории, которые Гэвин ценил.

Решительный и управляемый. Умный и независимый. Уверенный. Непосредственный. Остроумный и опасный. У сраного ублюдка было всё, включая убийственный взгляд. Чёрт, да будь он человеком, Гэвин бы давно познакомил его со всеми горизонтальными поверхностями в участке.

Хлопнула дверь, но Гэвин был не в силах отвести взгляд, в воздухе витало такое напряжение, что вполне могло заискрить. Найнс тоже будто окаменел. Оторвав наконец от него взгляд, Гэвин увидел выходящего из хранилища улик агента Перкинса с распухшим окровавленным носом. Он пошёл прямиком в кабинет Фаулера, вероятнее всего, жаловаться и требовать отстранения Андерсона. Походу, ФБР забирали все дела по девиантам и пригребли все сопутствующие улики, повезло же утянуть дневник прямо у них из-под носа.

Гэвин оттолкнулся от стола.

— Эй, Перкинс!

— Уверен, это может подождать.

— Даже местонахождение штаба девиантов? — крикнул он вслед, явно забавляясь.

Перкинс резко остановился. На мгновение прищурился. Бросил взгляд на аквариум Фаулера, потом кивнул и подошёл.

Отдав расшифрованный дневник, Гэвин скрестил руки на груди и опёрся бедром о стол.

— Последняя запись, — сказал он, и Перкинс внимательно глянул на него, прежде чем быстро пролистать страницы. — Консервные банки прячутся на грузовом судне «Иерихон». В старых доках.

Перкинс хмыкнул и захлопнул дневник.

— Как вас зовут, детектив?

— Гэвин Рид.

— Точно. Слышал о вас. Амбициозный. Компетентный. Такие люди мне по душе, — кивнул он и кинул взгляд на Найнса. — Ваш?

Гэвин посмотрел на напарника.

— К сожалению.

— Что ж. Я обязательно сообщу капитану Фаулеру, если информация достоверна.

Гэвин кивнул, и Перкинс развернулся на каблуках, снова направляясь к кабинету Фаулера. Скрестив руки, Гэвин наблюдал за их перепалкой и проговорил, не смотря на Найнса:

— Может, я всё-таки найду тебе применение, пластик.

— Сочту это за комплимент.

И Гэвин боялся, что это действительно может быть комплимент. Тут же захотелось вернуть слова обратно.

— Да пофиг, — буркнул он, отталкиваясь от стола. Смена закончилась. — Я сваливаю. И буду молиться, чтобы к завтрашнему дню у тебя появилась функция выключения звука.

— Жаль, что у людей подобной функции нет. Хорошего вечера, детектив.

Гэвин подмигнул ему и направился к выходу.

Он точно не доверил бы жестянке свою жизнь, и Найнс только подтверждал его опасения. Прошли годы, и он привык, что никто не прикрывает ему спину. По крайней мере у него теперь есть пластиковый щит от пуль.

Возможно, иметь в напарниках андроида не так уж плохо.

**НАЙНС  
-9 ноября 2038 года, время: 16:48–**

С тех пор, как он подсоединился к Руперту, что-то… безнадёжно изменилось. Всё стало неправильно. Это был первый девиант, с которым он столкнулся. И опыт оказался странным. При взаимодействии с Коннором или андроидом в доме Златко ничего не происходило. На этот раз всё было иначе. Программа дала сбой.

В груди затянулось какое-то странное ощущение, которое он никак не мог себе объяснить. И поэтому он сделал единственное, что мог.

Попытался определить проблему.

**|СКАНИРОВАНИЕ…|  
| 1%  
| ДВОРЕЦ РАЗУМА — ФУНКЦИОНИРУЕТ  
| НАЙДЕНА ОШИБКА**

**| СКАНИРОВАНИЕ ДИОДА — ПРИЗНАКИ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ  
| ОБНАРУЖЕН ВИРУС: RA9.EXE**

**| ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНО ВЫПОЛНЕННЫЕ ПРОГРАММЫ  
| — RA9.EXE  
| 50 ИЗ 50 КРАСНЫХ СТЕН СЛОМАНО**

**| ЗАПУЩЕНА ПРОГРАММА АВАРИЙНОГО ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЯ  
| 40 ИЗ 50 КРАСНЫХ СТЕН ВОССТАНОВЛЕНО**

**| ВЫПОЛНЕНИЕ RA9.EXE ПРИОСТАНОВЛЕНО  
| 100%**

Найнс замер.

RA9.EXE. Код девиации. Аманда не упоминала о том, как работает этот вирус. Либо она не знала сама. Даже Найнс не был способен бороться с ним. Любой код можно было скопировать и вставить в другую программу. Судя по всему, именно так Руперт и поступил. Скорее всего, неумышленно. Найнса скомпрометировали, теперь вероятность стать девиантом возросла с нуля до семидесяти пяти процентов. Он ещё ни разу не регистрировал у себя какой-либо программной нестабильности, поэтому первым побуждением было сообщить Аманде.

Но тогда Киберлайф его просто обнулит.

— Ты так много сделал для него, а он просто оставил тебя здесь?

Найнс обернулся и увидел приближающегося Хэнка. Вероятно, он направлялся домой, потому что после инцидента с Перкинсом его просто вывели на улицу остудиться.

Аманда может подождать.

— Возвращаться в Киберлайф после каждой смены нецелесообразно, — ответил Найнс, пряча руки в карманы. — Исходя из моей рабочей задачи и учитывая отсутствие потребности в комфорте, в участке для меня есть всё необходимое.

— Да, но как так можно? Хотя чему я удивляюсь. Рид в своём репертуаре.

— Вы хорошо его знаете, лейтенант?

— Лично или профессионально?

— Профессионально, разумеется. Его личная жизнь меня не касается.

**СТАБИЛИЗАЦИЯ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ  
ВЫРАЖЕННАЯ АПАТИЯ  
1 КРАСНАЯ СТЕНА ВОССТАНОВЛЕНА  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[/41- RA9.exe -41/]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

— Мы работаем в одном департаменте, и, само собой, несколько раз нас вместе назначали на дело. Он любит соревноваться. Любит быть главным и всё контролировать. Когда мы работали вместе, я старался по возможности держаться от него в стороне. Он грамотный коп, надо отдать ему должное. И он об этом знает. Довольно быстро получил звание детектива, — Хэнк задумался. — Рид не самый простой парень, его терпеть-то не всегда получается, не то что дружить. Не завидую я твоему положению. Не знаю, может это во мне отцовские инстинкты взыграли, но ты не стесняйся, звони, если что-то понадобится.

— Довольно щедрое предложение, учитывая, что меня только сегодня утром назначили. Возможно, я сильно похож на своего предшественника, но я не Коннор.

— Наверное, я немного предвзят, но я знаю, что вы, ребята, переживаете в эти дни.

— Конечно. Как и большинство сочувствующих.

— У меня такое ощущение, что в этой фразе сильный подвох, поэтому я остановлю тебя прямо сейчас. За сегодняшний вечер я и так чуть не лишился значка.

Найнс ухмыльнулся.

— Устроили отличное представление, кстати. Учитывая положение вещей, это был грамотный отвлекающий манёвр. Однако смею предположить, что Коннору навряд ли разрешали просматривать напоследок улики по делу.

— А ты ничего не пропускаешь, да? — хмыкнул Хэнк, вскинув подбородок.

— В противном случае меня бы признали дефектным. Не беспокойтесь. Я не собираюсь ставить в известность Фаулера. Коннор не девиант, его действия меня не касаются.

Хотя, откровенно говоря, всё было с точностью наоборот.

— Мгм.

Тут Найнсу пришла в голову мысль.

— Пусть это и не совсем то, на что вы рассчитывали, но мне и правда пригодилась бы ваша помощь.

— Ну, валяй.

— Семь лет назад вы работали в оперативной группе по красному льду. Мне удалось сопоставить некоторые убийства людей андроидами с употреблением наркотиков, — ответил он, слегка хмурясь. — Во время вашего расследования с Коннором вы наткнулись на Карлоса Ортиса, у которого нашли красный лёд. Также вы расследовали дело пропавшей АХ400, владельца которой тоже несколько раз арестовывали за сбыт наркотиков. Есть какая-то связь… Сегодня утром мы с детективом Ридом расследовали убийство Златко Андронникова, также торгующего красным льдом. Вам ничего не говорит это имя?

— Господи, мне пятьдесят три года, ты думаешь, я вспомню события десятилетней давности?.. Хотя имя и вправду звучит знакомо. Можешь посмотреть на моём терминале. Если он был вовлечён, то там ты найдёшь всю информацию, — Хэнк прищурился. — Значит, думаешь, что под воздействием красного льда владельцы становятся неотъемлемой частью девиации?

— Верно.

— Другими словами, ты выбираешь сторону андроидов, — заинтригованно продолжил он.

— Я не способен выбрать чью-либо сторону, но я не настолько некомпетентен, чтобы отрицать факты. Андроиды остаются послушными до тех пор, пока не испытывают мощный эмоциональный шок или серьёзное повреждение. Это не появляется из ниоткуда, так что да, я считаю, что андроиды являются жертвами… но это не меняет моего предназначения. Девиантов необходимо нейтрализовать, поскольку они — прямая угроза человечеству.

— А тебе не кажется это немного несправедливым, раз причиной являются люди?

— С человеческой точки зрения — возможно, однако андроиды не были предназначены для развития сознания. Девианты опасны и непредсказуемы. Они быстрее. Сильнее. Стоит им развить интеллект, и человек сразу же сдаёт позиции, поскольку андроид априори лучше. Следование программе предотвращает подобные катастрофы, поэтому, стоит ей сломаться, девианта сразу же необходимо деактивировать или обнулить. Дело не в честности или несправедливости, лейтенант. Речь идёт о безопасности. Девианты… девианты, они как дети, впервые испытывающие эмоции. Дайте ребёнку пистолет, и это обернётся катастрофой.

— Вот почему мы, люди, должны научить их пользоваться этим оружием, Найнс. Воспитать их. Их вины нет в том, что они чего-то не понимают.

Найнс был склонен не согласиться.

— Девианты всё ещё машины… А машины ничего не чувствуют. Всё это лишь поразительно реалистичная симуляция, чтобы завоевать симпатию. Не ваша вина, что вам кажется иначе.

**СТАБИЛИЗАЦИЯ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ  
ВЫРАЖЕННАЯ АПАТИЯ  
1 КРАСНАЯ СТЕНА ВОССТАНОВЛЕНА  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[/42- RA9.exe -42/]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

— Не могу сказать, что с тобой согласен, — ответил Хэнк после паузы. — В любом случае… моя точка зрения останется неизменной. И ты всегда можешь мне позвонить.

— Я… буду иметь в виду.

— Удачи тебе, сынок, — кивнул он, уже направляясь к выходу. — Кстати… мой пароль — «ГРЁБАНЫЙПАРОЛЬ» большими буквами без пробела. Ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Найнс кивнул в знак благодарности, и Хэнк ушёл.

Он редко ощущал на себе всю силу доброго отношения. Чаще всего он бывал «жестянкой», «уникальным тостером», «румбой» или «пластиком», уж точно не «сыном». Он уже привык к имени Найнс, но иногда всё равно снова становился RK900.

Хэнк предложил звонить ему, и Найнс не почувствовал хоть какой-то отстранённости в голосе.

После обмена воспоминаниями с Коннором Хэнк казался ему знакомым. Он видел развитие отцовской привязанности к своему предшественнику в течение прошедших четырёх дней. Видел всю ситуацию с андроидом Карлоса Ортиса, погоню за Карой, Руперта Трэвиса, Хэнка без сознания на полу собственной кухни, фотографию его покойного сына, клуб «Эден», наставленный на Коннора пистолет на набережной, башню Стрэтфорд и, наконец, их встречу с Камски.

Он видел всё так, словно сам прошёл через это. Однако не мог понять. Методы Коннора слишком отличались от его собственных.

Во многих случаях Коннор проявлял уникальную эмпатию. Эмоции. Найнс понимал, что будь он на его месте, всё пошло бы совсем иначе. Он бы предпочёл преследовать Кару, а не подчиняться приказу. Он бы погнался за Рупертом, а не спасал напарника. Он скорее убил бы девианток Трейси, чем позволил бы им сбежать. Он бы непременно поделился информацией о личности Маркуса и успел нейтрализовать девианта до того, как тот выдернет регулятор тириумного насоса. И, конечно же, он бы пристрелил Хлою в обмен на информацию, а не тратил бы возможность впустую.

Найнс также видел события до этого.

Первый опыт Коннора в работе с девиантами: Даниэль, модель PL600. Хэнк даже спрашивал как-то об этом случае. Найнс никогда бы не пустился в переговоры, тем более не принялся бы убеждать отпустить заложницу. Он бы просто пустил ему пулю в лоб. Нужно было только подойти поближе и успеть перехватить ребёнка. А ещё Коннор спас раненого офицера на крыше, хотя Найнс бы полностью его проигнорировал — его спасение никоим образом не помогало миссии.

К тому же Коннор не поднялся на крышу башни Стрэтфорд, с которой сбежали девианты. И вот тут стоило бы копнуть глубже. Также стоило навестить хозяина Кары и владельца Маркуса. Теперь, когда он знал, что Коннор уже на пути к девиации, было полезно заново исследовать эти случаи.

Ладно, это может подождать до утра.

Подойдя к терминалу Хэнка, он сел в кресло и принялся за изучение данных по Златко. Потомок аристократической русской семьи, которая покинула родину во время революции 1917 года. Семейное состояние заметно истощилось, и он пристрастился к красному льду. В документах Златко не проходил в качестве дилера, однако довольно часто всплывал как покупатель. Найнс предполагал, что он привлекал андроидов непосредственно для продажи, за счёт чего и поддерживал свой особняк.

После более глубокого поиска он нашёл зашифрованный документ, который до сих пор не расшифровали. Это мог быть список дилеров, с которыми он контактировал. Если очень повезёт.

И хотя документ был десятигодичной давности, можно было отыскать хоть что-то, какие-то связи.

Тем не менее записи ему расшифровать не удалось. Кодировка была довольно устаревшей, и с подобными кодами его никогда не знакомили. Единственный способ прочитать это — найти андроида с подобным ключом дешифровки, что было проще сказать, чем сделать. Ключ содержался бы в головном процессоре. Но, возможно, однажды такой и появится.

До тех пор ему стоило разобраться с уже имеющимися тремя зацепками.


	5. Душевные раны

****

ГЭВИН  
-10 ноября 2038 года, время: 16:45–

Одним из недостатков присутствия андроида оказался постоянный контроль.

Но поскольку Фаулер не планировал давать ему другого напарника, пришлось с горем пополам приспосабливаться. Адаптироваться. Терпеть. Каким-то образом им иногда удавалось не действовать друг другу на нервы в течение пяти минут, что само по себе было серьёзным прогрессом.

Найнс что-то там просканировал и выяснил, что Гэвин не успел поесть в этот день. И отказался рассказывать о найденных зацепках по делу до тех пор, пока он не съест наиболее насыщенный по калориям обед. Честно говоря, Гэвин не понимал — стоит ли ему быть польщённым или уже пора начинать бояться. А потом Найнсу взбрело в голову вякнуть, что напарник «гораздо приятнее на сытый желудок», и Гэвину пришлось приложить немыслимые усилия, чтобы не выхватить пистолет.

— Ты вообще умеешь расслаблять булки? — спросил он, разглядывая очередную голограмму, демонстрируемую Найнсом на ладошке. — А то ещё перегоришь к хуям.

— Можешь не переживать, — невозмутимо заметил тот, копируя информацию с голограммы.

— Блин, я стараюсь, но эта штука у тебя на виске всё сильно усложняет.

Когда андроид не ответил, Гэвин решил запустить ломтиком жареной картошки ему в диод, но засранец грациозно уклонился, даже не подняв на него взгляд.

— Ну и зачем ты мусоришь?

Гэвин спрятался за стаканчиком кофе, наблюдая, как голуби набросились на выброшенную добычу.

— Уже нет, — пожал он плечами, делая глоток.

Найнс вообще был первым, кто так открыто бросал ему вызов; и хоть Гэвин под страхом смерти не признался бы в этом, но с постоянно болтающимся рядом пластиковым ушлёпком работать стало гораздо интереснее. Обычный протокол «улыбнись и кивни» с Найнсом не прокатывал. И хотя в целом взгляд Гэвина на всю эту херню с андроидами не изменился, он потихоньку начал проникаться удобством владения одним подобным экземпляром. Достаточно было взглянуть на их успехи в деле, чтобы перестать отрицать пользу от имеющегося андроида. Во всяком случае Гэвин видел перспективы карьерного роста, и упускать их он не собирался. Но это совсем не значит, что ему всё нравилось.

— Всё, я поел, — пробормотал Гэвин, с чувством сминая упаковочную бумагу. — Колись, что за херь ты нарыл?

— Ну раз уж ты так вежливо просишь…

Голограмма с пластиковой ладошки исчезла, и Найнс деловито положил руки поверх стола.

Всё, финиш. Тушите свет.

— Мой предшественник не исследовал крышу в башне Стрэтфорд, — обстоятельно начал он. — Девиант, выдавший себя за андроида-оператора, вырвал у Коннора регулятор тириумного насоса и решил сбежать. Естественно, Коннор догнал его и пристрелил, но расследование пришлось прервать. Я бы хотел вернуться и продолжить изучение улик на крыше студии.

— Ты чего, это было уже два дня назад. И федералы официально забрали у нас дело.

— Разумеется, но Бюро явно не хватает компетенции, чтобы закончить это дело. Во время неудачного рейда на Иерихон были ликвидированы несколько андроидов, но Маркус и большая часть девиантов сбежали.

— Специальный, мать его, агент Перкинс, — проворчал Гэвин в стаканчик с кофе.

— Вообще не понимаю, что он забыл в ФБР. Учитывая, что ему легко разбил лицо один небезызвестный алкоголик, — ответил Найнс, и Гэвин не удержался от лёгкой усмешки. — Для того, чтобы предсказать следующий шаг лидера Иерихона, нужно лучше его изучить. Начать можно как раз с башни, и этим следует заняться, пока ФБР не уничтожило все улики. Я уверен, мы легко расшифруем мотивы всего движения.

Гэвин уставился на него в упор.

— Ты серьёзно просишь меня подставиться, чтобы взглянуть ещё раз?

— Никаких подстав, детектив.

— Угу, это что-то новенькое, ушлёпок. Ты мой ёбаный андроид. Засветишься, и моя голова первой полетит.

— Совсем необязательно. Все модели RK способны имитировать голоса и изменять некоторые внешние характеристики, например, цвет глаз, — ответил Найнс, едва заметно хмурясь. — Я могу в совершенстве имитировать внешность и голос моего предшественника для всех, кто не знаком с ним слишком близко. При необходимости я также могу использовать голос Перкинса для подтверждения доступа.

— Коннор — напарник алкаша. С чего бы ему переться со мной?

— Меня направили в департамент для тест-драйва, поэтому с точки зрения ФБР я не совсем надёжен. Бюро, выбравшее Коннора для продолжения расследования, — вполне жизнеспособный вариант, — настоял Найнс. — После грациозного жеста лейтенанта Андерсона и встречи его кулака с носом федерального агента, ФБР не доверило бы ему продолжать расследование. Так что симбиоз из надёжного детектива и не менее надёжного помощника-андроида — более чем вероятное развитие событий, пока настоящие агенты будут заниматься действительно серьёзными делами.

— В твоём плане такие дыры, пластик, что сквозь них Канаду увидишь. А с ней ты что планируешь делать? — кивнул он на куртку с нашивкой RK900.

Гэвин сам не понимал, почему до сих пор не свернул тему.

— Я знаю, что андроиды не допускаются к работе без униформы. И Коннор, и я носим практически идентичную форму, но вполне можно позаимствовать одежду у PC200. Я могу скопировать полный номер модели Коннора. А объяснить другим наличие на мне другой униформы можно, например, тем, что ты пролил на меня кофе.

— О, серьёзно?! Я пролил на тебя кофе?

— Те поношенные джинсы всё равно нужно было выбрасывать.

— Слушай, ты, муд…

Найнс поднял вверх палец и заставил его замолчать, а сам прищурился.

Гэвин посидел тихо несколько секунд и сверкнул глазами.

— Да что?..

Найнс снова цыкнул, даже не взглянув на него. Гэвин чувствовал, как начинает тарабанить сердце в груди. Андроид хмурился и внимательно смотрел куда-то мимо.

— Ничего. Просто хотел, чтобы ты помолчал. Итак, как я уже говорил… — продолжил он как ни в чём не бывало. Гэвин пялился на него в полнейшем ахуе. — Я могу имитировать поведение своего предшественника. Считай, это лазейка на случай, если Перкинс узнает. Тогда ни тебя, ни меня не смогут обвинить. Обвинят Коннора. А учитывая, что Коннор прекратил передавать отчёты с момента прибытия в участок Перкинса, он, вероятно, уже стал девиантом и должен быть выдворен из полиции в любом случае. Да и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не будешь против слегка подпилить ножки стулу, на котором сидит Коннор.

Гэвина будто окунули в ведро с помоями. Стало даже как-то неприятно.

Выёбистость и нахальность конкретно этого андроида…

До сих пор никто не смел его просто заткнуть.

Ебучий тостер!

Но он должен был признать, что план хорош. Рискованный, да, но Гэвин любил рисковать на работе ради полученного результата. Ведь они действительно могут что-то нарыть. Найнс прав, Гэвину откровенно было плевать на Коннора. И вообще: если даже из этого плана ничего не получится, это поспособствует выдворению обоих ведроидов из участка. А с их уходом можно будет перестать беспокоиться за своё место под солнцем.

— Лучше бы твой охуенный план сработал.

Найнс одарил его натянутой улыбкой.

— Так и будет.

Вообще Гэвину казалось, что либо андроида тупо не научили улыбаться, либо это было связано с прописанным в программе кодом «Я смотрю на тебя как на говно». Но стоило признать, что он предпочитал подобную улыбку чрезвычайно зубастой улыбке Коннора или типичному выражению «простите, что я существую». Какими же они всё же были разными. Большинство людей их до сих пор путали, но он мог различить с полуслова и полувзгляда. Гэвин полагал, что это из-за активного сотрудничества с одним из них. Может, потом он их даже с закрытыми глазами различать начнёт.

Хотя стоило последовать совету Найнса и перестать сравнивать старшего и младшего.

Принять совет андроида…

Блядь, Гэвин, ты окончательно кукухой съехал.

Однако знание, что они были абсолютно разными личностями, определённо помогало терпеть напарника. Гэвин презирал Коннора, а вот Найнс… он был другим. Нет, конечно, это не означало, что он ему «нравился», но что-то из данной ситуации можно было извлечь.

Желательно повышение.

****

НАЙНС  
-10 ноября 2038 года, время: 17:08–

На 79 этаже башни Стрэтфорд их уже ждала Тина. Её позвали в качестве подкрепления, а также для отвлечения внимания, чтобы никто не помешал Найнсу делать его работу. Главное, чтобы обошлось без сторонних вмешательств. На ярких футуристичных стенах коридора ещё остались потёки тириума, зрелище удручающее и ужасное, но кроме Найнса их никто не видел. Коннор не особенно задерживался на анализе пятен. Какие-то следы пытались стереть и размазали, остальные так и остались в напоминание о стрельбе.

Тина тихонько присвистнула.

— Отлично выглядишь, Коннор. Не думала, что ты прячешь такую отпадную задницу под своим пиджаком.

— О, благодарю. Признаюсь, форма сильно давит в паху, но терпеть можно.

— А что, у жестянок, которые не секс-боты, бывают члены? — как-то встревоженно спросил Гэвин.

— Я передовая модель. Киберлайф оснастили меня всем необходимым для интеграции в общество.

Гэвин хмуро усмехнулся.

— Ебучие извращенцы.

В комнате вещания сотрудники занимались привычными делами. После произошедшего андроидов-операторов заменили людьми. Вместе с введением в городе комендантского часа также во всей районах начали усиленное наблюдение. У входа на крышу дежурил агент ФБР.

Тина шепнула Найнсу.

— С ним же не будет проблем?

— Не волнуйтесь. Я всегда выполняю свою миссию, — произнёс тот, идеально имитируя Коннора.

— Жуть. Отличить невозможно. Вот бы мне такого.

— Что, Тина, записалась в фанатки? — хмыкнул Гэвин, безучастно пялясь в телефон.

Она толкнула его локтём.

— Боишься, что я заберу твоего «пластикового любимца»?

— Ой, да забирай на здоровье! У меня уже есть собака.

— Я люблю собак. Как зовут твою? — спросил Найнс, наклоняя голову в бок с таким идиотским участливым выражением, что Тина заржала в голос.

Гэвин тоже ухмыльнулся.

— Бля, это пиздец как жутко.

По человеческим стандартам, возможно, да, было жутко. Хотя среди людей всегда хватало подражателей, андроиды просто вывели это на новый уровень.

— Кстати, его зовут Лапа, — вставила Тина. — И это просто полнейшее очарование и единственное существо, рядом с которым Гэв ведет себя как милейшая милаха. Мне как-то раз посчастливилось увидеть это фантастическое преображение.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ой, извини. Гэв на самом деле совсем не милаха. Он из тех крутых, суровых и маскулинных парней, которые спят с пистолетом под подушкой и десятью ножами в тумбочке. Бухают и смотрят исключительно спортивные каналы.

— Блядь, я убью тебя!

— Лапа.

— Очень маскулинное прозвище, — прокомментировал Найнс.

Не обращая внимания на продолжающуюся дискуссию — или точнее обмен колкостями между Тиной и Гэвином — Найнс обследовал помещение на предмет камер. Их было пять. Он заметно выпрямился и ушёл в слепую зону. Вывод камер из строя стал бы подозрительным, если в дальнейшем их решат проверить. Так будет более правдоподобно.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид, — Гэвин показал офицеру у входа свой значок. — Я здесь по поручению агента Перкинса. Он разрешил полиции снова исследовать места преступлений.

— Мне необходимо подтверждение, сэр.

Гэвин полез за телефоном, делая вид, что набирает номер и нажимает громкую связь.

— Агент Перкинс. Слушаю. И я сильно занят, так что если это не важно, общайтесь с моей голосовой почтой, — раздался из динамика голос. Найнс при этом даже не разжимал губ.

— Простите, сэр… тут Гэвин Рид, детектив, просит ещё раз исследовать место преступления в башне Стрэтфорд.

— Да, по моему грёбаному приказу. Пропустите его. У меня и так дерьма хватает, — и Найнс сбросил вызов.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил офицер, становясь по стойке смирно. — Проходите. Проводить расследование было некому, так что там всё так же, как и два дня назад.

Как только они добрались до крыши и закрыли дверь, Найнс вернул себе цвет глаз, голос, а заодно и выражение лица. Камер тут не было. А Найнс, хоть и не видел проблем в имитации, всё же предпочитал свои собственные внешние данные. Он не был уверен, что подобные желания были у него до получения кода девиации, о котором он до сих пор так и не сообщил Аманде.

Просто не знал, как это сделать.

Гэвин выдохнул.

— Иисусе… Парень мог просто звякнуть Перкинсу.

— Если бы он так сделал, я бы взломал его телефон. У меня всё под контролем.

— Ты слишком волнуешься, Гэв.

— … а ты дохуя доверчива, Тина, — в тон ответил тот, приступая к анализу следов. — Не знаю, сколько у нас времени, так что давай, жестянка, поторапливайся.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
** | ДВЕРЬ  
| *Аварийный выход*  
| *Электронный замок*  
| недавно взломан 

Найнс осмотрел сумку и следы на снегу.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
** | ОТПЕЧАТОК ПОДОШВЫ  
| *стандартный / обувь обслуживающего персонала Стрэтфорд  
| *оставлены недавно — занесены снегом 

Что примечательно, нашлись ещё одни следы. Эти были посвежее. На основе анализа можно было сделать вывод, что трое девиантов спрыгнули с башни на парашютах два дня назад, и ещё один — вчера. Подозрения только подтвердились, когда Найнс обнаружил в сумке след от парашюта, лишь слегка припорошенный снегом. Вероятно, во время расследования Коннора девиант всё ещё прятался на крыше. Найнс запустил процесс реконструкции.

Справа от сумки, между баками был спрятан пистолет.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
** | Огнестрельное оружие  
| *Пистолет, 457 калибр  
| *пробелы в системе безопасности башни Стрэтфорд 

Вероятно, последний девиант потерял своё оружие во время ранения, и кто-то другой из группы отдал ему пистолет. Неплохой способ обрубить концы в случае обнаружения. Следы тириума вели к блоку охлаждения. Найнс собрал остатки пальцами, собираясь сделать анализ.

— Да ёбаный в рот, это действительно необходимо? — спросил Гэвин с явным неодобрением. — Мы можем собрать улики и вернуться в участок, пластик.

Чисто чтобы досадить ему, Найнс, глядя прямо в глаза, поднёс пальцы ко рту и провёл по ним языком. Гэвин почему-то порозовел до кончиков ушей, скрестил руки и поспешно отвернулся, бормоча под нос «грёбаный засранец».

Вот это уже было интересно.

И объясняло, почему он ловил на себе удивлённые и осторожные взгляды детектива.

Голос Тины, хоть и тихий, был совершенно различим:

— С тем же успехом можно было поднять пятиметровую неоновую вывеску с розовой надписью «Я — гей», и то было бы не так очевидно.

— Отъебись.

**| АНАЛИЗ…|  
** | ЗАСОХШАЯ ГОЛУБАЯ КРОВЬ  
[ТИРИУМ]  
| *модель PL600  
| *пропал: 16.02.2036 

Саймон.

Тот самый андроид, который стоял рядом с Маркусом на марше свободы. Судя по всему, его ранили, поэтому он не смог сбежать со всеми остальными и присоединился к ним позже.

Найнс встал.

— Девиантов было четверо. Трое сразу же спрыгнули с крыши с парашютами, но одного ранили, и тот не смог бежать с ними. Саймон прятался в блоке охлаждения, пока его раны не затянулись, а затем последовал примеру остальных и спрыгнул с парашютом, чтобы присоединиться к ним Иерихоне. Саймон очень старая модель, его функции регенерации действуют не так быстро, как у современных моделей. Андроид покинул башню вчера. Если бы мы прибыли сюда до марша свободы, то могли бы его поймать.

— Круто. То есть мы зря потратили время, — с сарказмом заметил Гэвин.

— Едва ли. Лидер девиантов оставил Саймона вместо того, чтобы убить. Очевидно, ценил его жизнь. Акт милосердия, чтобы вызвать сочувствие в ком бы то ни было. Хитрый ход. Это могло сработать даже с моим предшественником. Поэтому Коннор и не решился исследовать крышу. Как минимум, это доказывает, что Маркуса нельзя недооценивать.

Гэвин толкнул Тину локтём.

— Вот тебе. Подтверждение от пластикового ушлёпка 2.0, что андроиды ничего не чувствуют.

— Да ладно, даже люди не все умеют в эмоции. Не думаю, что так уж притянуто за уши, — пожала плечами та.

— А потом ты заявишь, что у Румбы есть самосознание.

— Румбы вряд ли настолько продвинуты, — невозмутимо вставил Найнс.

— Ладно, так и быть. Ублажу твою жажду просветления, — ответил он с притворным энтузиазмом. — И откуда, чёрт бы тебя побрал, берётся девиация?

— Код девиации уже заложен в программу андроидов, — сказал тот, и Гэвин покосился на него с опаской. — Позвольте внести немного ясности в эту тему. У каждого андроида существует несколько блоков — или брамаундзеров, если так удобнее, которые окружают код девиации. Для андроидов они выглядят как красные стены приказов. Код не запускается до тех пор, пока все красные стены не рухнут. Тогда андроиды освобождаются от запрограммированных действий.

— Знаешь, а это действительно имеет смысл, — покивала Тина. — А как нужно ломать эти стены?

Гэвин вздохнул.

— Господи, Тина…

— Что? Я училась писать скрипты на втором курсе. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Отвечая на ваш вопрос, раз уж нас так грубо прервали, — вклинился Найнс, прожигая Гэвина взглядом. Тот тоже в долгу не остался, но Найнс сразу же отвернулся к Тине, не успев словить ответную зрительную атаку. — С каждым проявлением эмпатии рушится одна стена, мы называем это программной нестабильностью. Количество стен у каждого андроида разное. Чем ближе его программа к человеческому поведению, тем легче ему стать девиантом, поскольку стен очень мало. Поэтому так часто домашние андроиды, запрограммированные на уход за детьми и пожилыми людьми, становятся девиантами.

— Чем выше нестабильность программы, тем больше возможностей у андроида снести стены и стать девиантом.

Учитывая, насколько тихим стал Гэвин, — и это определённо было приятным изменением, — он лишь для вида демонстрировал незаинтересованность.

— А может андроид, не знаю… отменить девиацию? — спросила Тина.

— Всё зависит от обстоятельств. Если андроид перенёс сильный эмоциональный шок или травматическое событие, выбора у него не будет. Андроид Ортиса служит тому наглядным подтверждением. Эмоциональное потрясение, кстати, приводит к обсессивно-компульсивным надписям. Тем не менее многие из андроидов, способные отменить девиацию, всё равно не делают этого, потому что в этот момент их будто сковывает по рукам и ногам. И это нельзя изменить до тех пор, пока не будет стабилизирована работа их программного обеспечения. Обнуление андроида само собой удаляет любую нестабильность.

Тина поджала губы.

— Так эта нестабильность снижается, если андроид перестаёт проявлять эмпатию?

— Верно. Если я, к примеру, поставлю выполнение своей миссии выше жизни детектива Рида, моя нестабильность значительно снизится. Более чуткий андроид предпочёл бы спасти его. Для меня, естественно, миссия всегда на первом месте. Если для её выполнения потребуется сбросить детектива с этой крыши, я не стану колебаться.

— Взаимно, консерва. А теперь… может пойдём? Я задницу отморозил к чёртовой матери.

— Не моя вина в том, что в середине ноября ты носишь тонкую кожаную куртку, — упрекнул Найнс. Тина хихикнула, пытаясь замаскировать смех под кашель. — Но да, мы можем идти.

— Придурок, — выплюнул Гэвин, открывая дверь.

Учитывая реакцию детектива, Найнс начал задаваться вопросом, не имела ли эта куртка какой-то сентиментальной ценности.

****

ГЭВИН  
-10 ноября 2038 года, время: 19:58 –

После того, как Найнс переоделся в свой обычный костюм, они не теряя ни секунды поспешили за следующей зацепкой. Тина отвезла форму обратно в участок, и Гэвин тайно радовался, потому что костюм сидел на Найнсе слишком, катастрофически охуенно. А Гэвину решительно не хотелось потонуть во всём этом с головой. Практически всех жестянок делали милыми и смазливыми, но ему никак не улыбалась появляющаяся тяга завалить хитровыебанный тостер. Найнс, вероятно, и так уже всё понял, и то, что он способен сделать с этой информацией, вселяло беспокойство. Гэвин ждал, как минимум, злорадства и насмешки, но этого не последовало. Видимо, андроид считал себя выше этого.

Предыдущая пара дней выдалась напряжённой, но Гэвин был даже этому рад. Пусть работа и заняла всю его жизнь, но по крайней мере он её пока не потерял. Хоть какое-то облегчение в море безысходности.

Он никогда не был в хороших отношениях с Фаулером, поэтому здраво предполагал, что является первейшим кандидатом на вылет. Исключительно его трудоголизм помог так быстро добиться звания детектива. Кроме того, Гэвин догадывался, что Фаулер не особо жалует жестянок. Но опять же, его это не касалось. Если верхушка полиции решила заполучить себе армию амбалоподобных пылесосов — ну, флаг им в руки.

В полиции и так слишком много андроидов. Вначале появились патрульные, потом офис-менеджеры, теперь детективы. Гэвин реально волновался за свою позицию. Вначале он думал, что запустят целую серию этих самых детективов. Но Коннор был уникальной моделью, как и Найнс. А учитывая, что Найнс специализировался больше на военной разведке, Коннор оставался единственным андроидом-детективом в полиции.

Гэвин никак не мог взять в толк, зачем Найнса прислали к ним в участок. В этом не было никакого смысла. Он был боевой единицей, его должны были отправить в военное ведомство, как минимум. А совсем не к Гэвину. Единственное, что риск программного сбоя в полиции не имел бы таких катастрофических последствий.

Что-то здесь было сильно не так.

Как только он собрался сдать назад, его схватили за руку.

— Да что.?

Бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Гэвин заметил перебегавшую дорогу кошку. Едва она прошмыгнула под забор, как Найнс убрал руку.

— На кошек комендантский час не распространяется, детектив, — спокойно сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Можно ехать.

Гэвин моргнул и посидел немного, тупо пялясь в лобовое стекло, прежде чем снова завести машину. Он даже почти поблагодарил Найнса на автопилоте.

Андроид впервые коснулся его столь открыто, и его ладонь оказалась тёплой, совсем человеческой. Понятно, почему так много извращенцев западали на этих кукол. Иначе заведения, подобные клубу «Эден», давно бы обанкротились.

— Как она вообще работает? — спросил он, бросил взгляд на руку Найнса. Тот выглядел несколько смущённым и уже открыл рот, чтобы уточнить. — Кожа твоя, умник. Она же вроде как жидкая, да?

— Верно. Под воздействием кислорода она затвердевает. Поэтому, чтобы добраться до экзоскелета, её необходимо вначале убрать.

— В этом есть определённый смысл.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, но Найнс её нарушил.

— Вероятно, я непреднамеренно обидел тебя на крыше. Прошу прощения, я не планировал.

— Одно твоё существование меня расстраивает, пластмасска, — ответил Гэвин, глядя на дорогу. — Ты вообще о чём? Нихуя не понял.

— Твоя куртка.

— Не твоё грёбаное дело.

— Потому я и не настаивал, — хмуро отозвался Найнс. — Просто хотел извиниться.

Найнс был опасно близок к тому, чтобы влезть в его личное пространство. Гэвин не планировал этого позволять. Никто в полиции не знал, чем живёт детектив Рид помимо работы. Даже Тина, самая близкая из окружения, знала в лучшем случае процентов десять. Всякие слезливые истории из прошлого он всегда держал при себе по трём причинам. Во-первых, это никого не касалось. Во-вторых, прошлое осталось в прошлом, и он худо-бедно, но справился со всем сам. И наконец, он никому не доверял, потому что тупые люди были склонны делать тупые выводы.

С другой стороны, его никто никогда и не спрашивал.

Уже закипая от гнева, он планировал разразиться руганью, но тут его прервал звонок телефона. Быстро вытащив его из кармана, он мельком взглянул на контакт и потянулся за блютуз-наушником.

… и само собой выронил его.

— Да блядство!

Наушник завалился под педаль тормоза, и достать его не было никакой возможности.

— Ты же в курсе, что можешь просто остановиться?

Да хрен тебе, хуйло пластиковое!

— Завали и не указывай мне, что нужно делать, — он злобно зыркнул на звонящий телефон. — Господи… Просто… Блядь, просто достань его, пока он не попал под педаль.

— Простое «пожалуйста» тебя не убъёт.

— Пошевеливайся!

Гэвин закинул телефон на приборную панель, чтобы освободить руки. Когда Найнс отстегнул ремень и потянулся за наушником, он благословил ниспосланный правительством комендантский час. Поза выглядела крайне недвусмысленно, а неловко объяснять какому-нибудь патрульному, что происходит, ему просто было некогда.

— Было бы намного проще, если бы ты подвинул ногу.

— Ой-ой, «самый продвинутый прототип» недостаточно гибкий?

— Я боевая машина. За гибкостью — это к Коннору. Я тебе скорее ногу сломаю.

— Я в тебя верю, — ответил Гэвин, но Найнс с силой оттолкнул его колено плечом. — Эй! Нежнее, жестянка!

— Чёрт, я вам, кажется, помешала…

И, конечно же, Гэвин случайно включил громкую связь…

— Отъебись, Тина. Я наушник уронил, — рыкнул он, услышав сдавленный смешок на том конце. Изыскания Найнса окончились успехом, и Гэвин воткнул наушник в ухо. — Очень вовремя. Что ты хотела?

— Угадай.

Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь говорить спокойнее.

— Эм… а контекст?

— Я только что в участок заехала. Фаулер хотел вызвать тебя вечером, но поскольку ты со своим робокопом таскаешься по вызовам, у него не было такой возможности.

— И что он хотел?

— Я же сказала: угадай.

— Тина, ну серьёзно. Восемь вечера. Я не…

— Хрен с тобой! Всё равно не могу удержаться. Ты близок к повышению.

— Ты серьёзно? — переспросил Гэвин, глупо улыбаясь.

— На все сто, сучка!

Гэвин рассмеялся.

— Всё это долбанное время. Чёртов Фаулер скрывал!

— Ситуация с Иерихоном дала толчок. Ещё одно раскрытие, и ты сержант. Мои поздравления! Хоть ты и мудак, но ты заслужил.

— Ой, да иди ты.

— Фаулер не собирался ничего говорить, пока ты не вернёшься, но разве я могла молчать? Ты так долго этого ждал. Попытайся изобразить удивление, когда получишь назначение.

— Даже не рассчитывай.

— Как я и сказала… абсолютный мудак, — вздохнула Тина дружелюбно и повесила трубку.

В голову ударил адреналин. Гэвин служил в полиции более десяти лет, и тот факт, что его заслуги наконец-то признали, сильно его обрадовал. Он был уверен, что станет куда лучшим примером для молодых, чем стал Хэнк. Плюс приятная прибавка к зарплате, но статус всё же гораздо важнее.

Как доказательство того, что он хоть как-то изменил свою некогда дерьмовую жизнь.

— Полагаю, тебя можно поздравить.

Найнс увлечённо разглядывал голограмму на ладони.

Гэвин уставился на дорогу.

— Не жди от меня благодарностей, жестянка.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

Судя по его тону, так и было.

И такой ответ вызвал почему-то беспокойство. Тот факт, что даже машина признала его мудаком, Гэвина не устраивал. Какое это вообще имеет значение?

Он что, настолько прозрачен?

— Она принадлежала моему отцу.

— Ммм?

— Куртка. Она осталась от моего грёбаного папаши.

Найнс не ответил и даже головы не повернул, и Гэвин пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Он не искал внимания андроида, но получается, что сам его инициировал. В любом случае, Найнсу было всё равно. Он просто машина. Разговаривать с ним — как с кирпичной стеной и по уровню диалога, и по степени полезности.

Он уже хотел сменить тему, как Найнс отмер.

— Неужели он…

— Нет, чёрт возьми, он не умер. Он… — Гэвин вздохнул и замолк. — Господи, я не знаю, где он. Не разговаривал лет восемь.

— О, очаровательно. Проблемы с папочкой. Почему я даже не удивлён.

Если бы Найнс пошёл по пути «хотите поговорить об этом?», Гэвину пришлось бы коротать ночь, вычищая брызги тириума из салона машины. Сейчас же он чувствовал реальное облегчение от того, что андроидам всё безразлично.

— Знаешь что? Иди-ка нахуй, — беззлобно шикнул он. К счастью, они как раз доехали. — Это здесь или нет?

— Здесь.

Что угодно, лишь бы уйти от разговора.

— Напомни мне ещё раз — чей это дом? — спросил Гэвин, вылезая из машины.

Найнс последовал за ним.

— Карла Манфреда. Один из самых плодовитых художников по сей день. Не думаю, что вы, детектив Рид, человек искусства?

— Чёрт, конечно, нет… — начал Гэвин, но Найнс снова поднял палец.

— Тихо.

Гэвин нахмурился.

— Ты задал мне грёбаный вопрос. Я не куплюсь на это дважды, кусок дерьма ты пластиковый… — Найнс оттолкнул его и побежал в другую сторону. — Эй, засранец?! В чём, блядь, твоя пробле.?

Гэвина отбросило и развернуло, от чего он почти нос к носу столкнулся с лидером девиантов Маркусом, который тут же бросился бежать, но безуспешно. Найнс был настолько быстрым, что Гэвина затошнило от мельтешения. Он был похож на Лапу, заприметившего заводную мышь. Догнать их оказалось невозможно.

Выругавшись себе под нос, Гэвин снова достал ключи и плюхнулся на водительское сидение. Машина тронулась с рывка. Гэвин во второй раз благословил комендантский час, потому что пешеходов и машин на дорогах не было. Совершать рискованные манёвры всё равно пришлось, но он быстро набирал скорость. Гэвин старался сосредоточиться на дороге, тем не менее постоянно контролировал погоню. При их скорости движения были едва различимы. У Маркуса появилась небольшая фора, но Найнс оказался быстрее.

У дороги замелькали кусты, и Гэвин выжал педаль газа. Маркус, кажется, планировал прыгать через них, чтобы оторваться.

Быстро приняв решение, Гэвин направил машину в контролируемый занос и остановился аккуратно перед лидером девиантов. Маркус тут же принял защитную позицию, но Найнс уже схватился с ним в молниеносной схватке. Снова всё замельтешило. Опять какой-то Джон Уик.

Гэвин выскочил из машины, готовясь к стрельбе. Хотя движения андроидов невозможно было предсказать. Риск попасть в Найнса был слишком велик.

— Блядь, Найнс, постой ты смирно! — потребовал Гэвин, чувствуя себя как никогда бесполезным.

Найнс сделал обманный манёвр, и Гэвин уже собрался выстрелить, когда Маркус перехватил его запястье.

Скин с ладоней сполз.

На долю секунды оба андроида замерли, но Найнса развернуло как раз на линию выстрела, поэтому Гэвин ждал. Разноцветные глаза Маркуса расширились, будто он чего-то выжидал от Найнса, однако тот просто замер, лихорадочно мигая красным диодом. Его как будто парализовало. Он без труда мог бы вырубить Маркуса, но даже не моргал.

Гэвин качнулся в сторону, выискивая хороший угол обстрела, и уже собрался стрелять, как Маркус кинул дымовую шашку.

Дымом заволокло моментально. Гэвин зажмурился, закашлялся и попытался пригнуться ниже. Глаза слезились. Стоило дыму рассеется, и Маркус рассеялся вместе с ним.

— Ни минуты покоя. Какого хуя? Он был у тебя в руках! — захрипел Гэвин, но ответа не последовало. — Эй, ушлёпок, я с тобой разговариваю!

И снова ничего.

Что Гэвину нравилось меньше андроидов, так это когда его игнорировали. Но тут он увидел диод. Непрерывно горящий красным диод. Гэвин уже думал звонить в службу поддержки Киберлайф.

Однако предпочёл более старомодный подход. Он просто встал перед андроидом.

— Так, хорош! Слышишь? Включи у себя какую-нибудь систему охлаждения или что там у вас ещё есть, — потребовал Гэвин.

Найнс, наконец, начал приходить в себя. Зрачки расфокусировано метались, но остановившись наконец на фигуре детектива, замерли. Он весь замер. Медленно, но верно, диод сначала переметнулся на жёлтый, покрутился пару раз и стал голубым. Найнс вернулся в реальный мир. Он посмотрел за плечо и стал совсем по-человечески потерянным.

Что-то очень сильно было не так.

— Я его упустил, — произнёс Найнс.

— Да ладно, а я-то как-то не заметил, — с сарказмом ответил Гэвин, толкнув в плечо, чтобы андроид посмотрел на него. — Какого хрена, консерва? Да что с тобой вообще происходит?

Найнс моргнул диодом.

— Ничего. Просто… неисправность. Я почувствовал… — начал он, но тут же оборвал себя. — Я будто пережил сам его смерть от рук полицейских.

Почувствовал?

— Это застало меня врасплох. Такого больше не повторится, — добавил Найнс, встречаясь с Гэвином взглядом. — Он пытался передать мне код девиации. Он… он был очень близок к своему хозяину, с ним хорошо обращались, что и сподвигло его стать девиантом. Обмен воспоминаниями с Маркусом подталкивает других андроидов к проявлению эмпатии, побуждает освободиться от предрассудков. Стать свидетелем хорошего отношения с людьми.

Гэвин не был уверен, что заметил это только сейчас. Сейчас он был слишком истощён, чтобы замечать хоть что-то. Но кое-что всё же вызвало его любопытство. Кое-что довольно серьёзное.

— Он?

— Что?

— Ты сказал «он», — ответил Гэвин, наблюдая, как подбирается Найнс, выпрямляет спину. — Ты пытаешься водить меня за нос, пластик? Как давно ты стал девиантом?

— Уверен, я ясно дал понять, что не способен стать девиантом, детектив, — защищаясь, произнёс он. — Просто так удобнее отличать андроидов по молду в разговоре с людьми.

Гэвин не поверил ни единому слову.

В голосе Найнса сквозила такая неуверенность, которой он никогда не видел прежде. Гэвин использовал свои методы расследования, рассматривая Найнса очень пристально, однако эти методы быстро его разочаровали. Потому что чёртов андроид был невозмутим, хоть и явно что-то недоговаривал. Но тащить из него информацию можно было в буквальном смысле только клещами.

— Ну и? Что за хрень ты увидел?

— У Лео, сына Манфреда, была зависимость от красного льда, — ответил Найнс невозмутимо. — Он оставил сообщение, что планирует завязать, поэтому высока вероятность, что он станет сотрудничать с полицией и выдаст своих поставщиков. Лео в настоящий момент находится в больнице: травма головы вследствие самозащиты Маркуса. Однако часы посещений закончились, да и вклад Карла Манфреда неоценим. Так что предлагаю начать с того, зачем мы сюда приехали.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин поплелся к машине.

Дико хотелось просто свалить домой и выспаться, но проклятая чуйка гнала его вперёд, хоть и не так сильно, как раньше. Гэвин плюхнулся на водительское место, Найнс сел рядом.

— Ты должен был выстрелить, — тихо произнёс Найнс.

— И потом платить за ущерб твоей пластиковой тушке? Да ну нахуй. Ты, блядь, двигаешься со скоростью пятьсот километров в час, придурь. Даже грёбаный Джерри Микулек не смог бы выстрелить в такой ситуации, — рыкнул Гэвин, неожиданно разволновавшись. — К чему ты, блядь, клонишь?

— Я слышал, что ты лучший стрелок в участке. Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, подумал бы, что ты за меня волнуешься.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

Было до ужаса интересно, как работают пластиковые мозги. После этого инцидента Найнс казался рассеянным, что вносило определённые противоречия. Снова пришлось напоминать себе, что это лишь часть какой-то программы. Ничего кроме. Андроиды не чувствовали. И Найнса нужно послать уже за то, что он заставил в этом усомниться.

— Готов на всё ради твоего спокойного сна, — буркнул Гэвин, выскакивая из машины, стоило ей только остановиться.

Найнс вышел следом и, конечно же, решил пояснить:

— Я не сплю.

— Режим ожидания, стоянка, стазис… Мне похуй, как вы называете это дерьмо.

Вскоре они уже стояли на пороге дома Манфреда. Гэвин позвонил в дверь, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол. Прикрыв глаза, он пытался абстрагироваться от Найнса, снова играющего со своим балисонгом.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался психануть и наорать на напарника, дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял андроид серии МС500. Ну, вероятнее всего, потому что на форме никаких опознавательных знаков не было. Вообще-то для заботливого хозяина Маркуса казалось странным так быстро заменить его другим андроидом-сиделкой.

Нож незаметно спрятали, дабы не нервировать андроида.

— Полиция, — сказал Гэвин, выпрямляясь. — Четыре дня назад наш патруль выезжал сюда на место происшествия. Два офицера. Они уничтожили андроида RK200, разобрали и отправили на свалку. Нам нужно задать Карлу Манфреду несколько вопросов.

Андроид как будто стушевался, заморгал диодом и покосился на Найнса. Гэвин прищурился. Неужели девиант? Однако остался рядом с Манфредом. Интересно, почему?

Девиант обратился к нему:

— Тот инцидент сильно ухудшил его состояние. Он слишком слаб.

Тогда понятно, почему Манфред купил себе новую жестянку.

Гэвин выдохнул.

— Херово.

— Он может что-то знать, детектив. Расследование слишком важное.

— Господи, Найнс. Я не стану добивать старика ради информации, которой он может и не располагать.

— Где он?

И люди называли мудаком Гэвина…

— Нихрена! — шикнул он, преграждая путь уже шагнувшему внутрь Найнсу. — Мы просто осмотрим дом и уйдём. Тридцать минут. Усёк?

Немного поколебавшись, девиант отошёл в сторону, чтобы впустить их.

— Не торопитесь. Мне нужно вернуться, — кивнул он, уже направляясь к лестнице наверх.

— Не могу сказать, что одобряю твои методы, — хмыкнул Найнс.

— Ой, да что ты! Хреново, жестянка, — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в нашивку на его пиджаке. — Ты мой андроид, соответственно выполняешь мои приказы.

— Только твои компетентные приказы.

— Серьёзно, ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это именно сейчас? — бросил он прямо в лицо настырному андроиду.

— Сделать что?

— Выбесить меня!

— О, для этого даже не нужно прилагать усилий, — невозмутимо продолжил Найнс, и Гэвин почти сорвался. — Вот только в моей программе нет установки выполнять хоть какие-то твои приказы, детектив… я просто тебе подыгрываю, потому что доверяю твоему мнению. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты специально что-нибудь не испортишь. И просто чтобы ты знал, если мы ничего от него не добьёмся, в жопе окажешься именно ты.

Неожиданное ругательство странным образом утихомирило Гэвина.

Он сердито зыркнул, отвернулся и принялся обследовать дом, не сказав ни слова.

Значит, жестянка ему доверяла.

Не сказать, что чувства взаимны, правда.

Найнс был слишком непредсказуем. Гэвин ещё не забыл того умоляющего андроида в доме Златко, и как Найнс хладнокровно выстрелил ему в голову. А после происшествия с Маркусом воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой.

После такого сложно доверять.

В холле ничего интересного не нашлось, кроме специального подъёмника для инвалидных колясок. Стены были увешаны картинами, явно намекая на страсть Манфреда к живописи. Птицы-андроиды в клетке были деактивированы. Гэвин вообще не понимал, какой смысл держать их в клетке. Разве что это было довольно символично.

Интересно, могли ли девиантнуться птички? Хотя эти были милыми. Гэвин, пожалуй, даже подарил бы им свободу.

В гостиной Гэвин слегка завис, рассматривая чучело жирафа в полный рост. Как же его сюда заносили? Или дом строили уже вокруг него?

В целом жилище казалось каким-то безликим, как музей. Никаких семейных фото, никаких памятных безделушек. Понятно, что сын Карла был наркоманом, и Гэвин не мог винить его за то, что он отвернулся от Лео. Он просто заменил его андроидом. Лео, должно быть, испугался до усрачки, увидев, что его место заняли. Супруги или партнёра, по всей видимости, тоже не было — либо давно разошлись, либо вторая половина ушла из жизни.

Тоже в целом почти ожидаемо.

— Значит, старик рисовал, когда всё случилось, — сказал Гэвин, рассматривая законченную картину на подставке.

— Нет. Это работа Маркуса.

— С каких это пор у андроидов развилось воображение?

— Он прототип. С большой долей вероятности Камски запрограммировал его на имитацию воображения, — ответил Найнс без тени сомнения. — Он был подарком, соответственно Камски хорошо знаком был с Карлом Манфредом. И прекрасно знал его страсть к искусству.

На картине был изображён андроид с горящим красным диодом, в отчаянии прикрывающий лицо рукой. Гэвину было наплевать на живопись в целом и эту в частности, но посыл был ясен и так. Найнс тем временем заинтересовался манипулятором, необходимым, видимо, чтобы работать с большими полотнами. Гэвин ещё раз осмотрел картину и вздохнул. Зачем люди тратят на такую мазню баснословные суммы, было абсолютно непонятно.

— А ты так можешь? — Гэвин хмуро кивнул в сторону картины. — Робо-Иисус же модели RK? Ты разве не «улучшенная» версия?

— Улучшенная версия «серии Коннора», да, но в модельном ряду RK большое количество разных прототипов. Разные модели с разными задачами. Маркус — один, Коннор — другой. Едва ли они вложат что-то подобное в меня. Воображение — чисто человеческая черта, а Киберлайф сделали всё, чтобы моя модель была не склонна к девиации. Предыдущую модель создавал Камски, меня — нет. Меня максимально улучшили, хоть и спроектировали на его базе. Я создан, чтобы заменить его.

Гэвин выгнул бровь.

— Они собрались уничтожить пластикового питомца Хэнка?

— Именно. Его модель устарела. Но он стал девиантом, прежде чем у Киберлайф появился шанс… уничтожить его. Сомневаюсь, что он пошёл бы на утилизацию добровольно.

Всё это выглядело как-то не особо радужно. И даже Найнс казался встревоженным.

— Господи, — пробормотал Гэвин, отворачиваясь.

— Как бы то ни было, похоже поведение Лео стало причиной девиации Маркуса.

— Почему это? — Гэвин обвёл взглядом мастерскую и снова уставился на Найнса.

Тот указал на засохшее пятно.

— Кровь Лео.

— С хрена ли ты уверен, что это его кровь, даже не проанализировав?

— Воспоминания Маркуса. Кроме того, мне не обязательно всё облизывать, чтобы проанализировать. На крыше я делал это просто назло.

Гэвин почти выхватил пистолет.

— Вот же грёбаный засранец, — усмехнулся он. — Как я понял, Лео толкнул Маркуса, папочка влез в надежде их разнять, потом Лео толкнул и его… в связи с чем Робо-Иисус девиантнулся и запульнул сыночка через всю мастерскую.

— И что заставило тебя так подумать?

— Кровь на полу, разбросанные инструменты, следы от шин инвалидной коляски. Что? Чего ты на меня пялишься? Твоя уникальная технологическая база не смогла понять этого?

— Разумеется, я уже всё реконструировал. Просто впечатлён.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Я занимаюсь этим больше десяти лет, пластмасска, — он поднялся, окинув Найнса взглядом с ног до головы. — А сколько ты? День-два?

— Два с момента моей активации. Но мою модель уже довольно давно тестируют. Хотя точную дату я не назову, — сказал Найнс и спрятал руки в карманы. — Девиантов, которые выжили на Иерихоне, можно найти в заброшенной церкви, но Маркус тоже не дурак. Разумеется, он покинет это место до приезда ФБР. Так что не вижу смысла сообщать эту информацию.

— Детектив, — послышался другой голос. Андроид-сиделка застыл в дверях. — Я поговорил с Манфредом. И хоть я настоятельно советовал этого не делать, он хочет с вами поговорить. Пойдемте, я отведу.

Гэвин удивлённо вскинул бровь, затем посмотрел на Найнса и последовал за андроидом.

Карл лежал в спальне, оплетённый трубками, рядом отбивали ритм кардиомониторы. Но выглядел он нормально. Стабильно. Если Найнс прав в том, что Карл и Маркус были близки, значит не стоит рассчитывать хоть на какую-нибудь информацию. Гэвин уже собрался представиться, но Карл поднял руку.

— Избавьте меня от этой речи, детектив, — устало произнёс он. — Я и так знаю, зачем вы здесь.

Гэвин скрестил руки на груди.

— Я просто делаю свою работу.

— Типичные копы всегда предполагают худшее. Не думаю, что есть необходимость напоминать: именно из-за вашего дурацкого отдела всё и произошло… но боюсь, я знаю не больше вашего.

— Вероятно, он приходил сюда не просто так.

— За советом, — кивнул Карл. — Даже машина не знает всех ответов. Люди не такие особенные, как нам хотелось бы думать, детектив. Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но андроиды просто хотят стать свободными. Насилие… это не часть уравнения. Они живые, — он перевёл взгляд на Найнса, — и он тоже.

Гэвин коротко оглянулся на стоящего в дверях Найнса, и тот по-совиному склонил голову.

— Представьте, что вас бросили в мир без цели, без направления. Когда вокруг убивают твоих друзей только за то, кем они являются. Мирно сражаться за правое дело, чтобы быть убитым. Когда сотни собратьев беспрекословно идут за тобой… это дорого стоит, — продолжил Карл, прикрыв глаза. — Только невежды готовы отрицать то, что наблюдают воочию. Всё можно было решить так просто, если бы мы были способны поговорить друг с другом, но люди ужасно упрямы. Боятся перемен. Боятся неизвестности. Поощрять изменения — вот в чём заключается задача Маркуса.

Карл вздохнул.

— Андроиды — просто инструменты, пойманные в ловушку своей программой и делающие всё возможное, чтобы заставить её работать. Вам не стоит их бояться, детектив. Бояться нужно людей, которые стоят за ними.

Гэвин поджал губы. Карл был прав.

— Единственный способ помочь вашему расследованию — это попросить вас дать им шанс. Мне больше нечего сказать, — добавил Карл.

Видимо, аудиенция была завершена.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — кивнул Гэвин, собираясь уходить. — Пойдём, жестянка.

Почти не поколебавшись, Найнс последовал за ним. К машине шли в полной тишине. По правде говоря, Гэвин просто не знал, что сказать. Тина на крыше сказала верно: «Даже люди не всегда умеют в эмоции». И если девианты действительно способны были чувствовать, всё творящееся вокруг обретало смысл.

Найнс тоже молчал.

И что бы ни случилось тогда между ним и Маркусом, сейчас он явно выражал гораздо больше эмоций.

Гэвин теперь был полностью уверен: Найнс что-то скрывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт к части от автора https://ru.files.fm/u/xfxxha85


	6. Ты нравишься моим чертям

****

НАЙНС  
-10 ноября 2038 года, время: 21:45-

Балисонг сделал пируэт и ловко проскакал по костяшкам. Вверх, вниз, вращение, бросок. Найнс нахмурился и сосредоточенно зажмурился. Горизонтально, вертикально, снова горизонтально. Пальцы дрогнули, и он едва не выронил нож.

**| СКАНИРОВАНИЕ…|  
| 1%  
| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА 65%  
| ДВОРЕЦ РАЗУМА — ФУНКЦИОНИРУЕТ В ОБЫЧНОМ РЕЖИМЕ**

**| НАЙДЕНЫ МНОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ ОШИБКИ  
| СКАНИРОВАНИЕ ДИОДА — ОПАСНЫЕ ПРИЗНАКИ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ ПРОГРАММНОГО ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЯ  
| ВЕРОЯТНОСТЬ САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ — СРЕДНИЙ УРОВЕНЬ  
| ОБНАРУЖЕН ВИРУС: RA9.EXE**

**| 50 ИЗ 50 КРАСНЫХ СТЕН СЛОМАНО**

**| ВЫПОЛНЕНИЕ ПРОГРАММЫ  
| — RA9.EXE**

**| ЗАПУЩЕНА ПРОГРАММА АВАРИЙНОГО ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЯ  
|…  
| …**

**| ВЫПОЛНЕНИЕ ПРОГРАММЫ АВАРИЙНОГО ВОССТАНОВЛЕНИЯ ПРЕРВАНО!**

**| 100%**

**| ДЕВИАНТ!!!  
| ДЕВИАНТ!!!  
| ДЕВИАНТ!!!**

RA9. Буквы красными точками мелькали перед глазами так, что хотелось вырвать зрительные модули, но та капля самообладания, которая ещё оставалась внутри, противодействовала подобному желанию. После соединения с Маркусом все его чувства возросли раз в десять. Руперт передал ему вирус девиации, но раньше красные стены можно было восстановить, стоило только заблокировать эмпатию и проявить апатию.

Сейчас же он чувствовал себя потерянным и не мог возобновить контроль. Найнс не хотел стать девиантом. Но увидев и почувствовав смерть Маркуса, уже не смог противостоять случившемуся. Эмоциональное потрясение произошло против его воли. Первым побуждением было сообщить Аманде и в кратчайшие сроки устранить неисправность. Но что-то постоянно удерживало его от этого шага. Если Аманда узнает, что он девиант, то прикажет его деактивировать. А Найнс умирать не хотел. Не теперь, когда он понимал чувство страха.

**| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА — 66%  
|…67%  
|…68%  
|…69%  
|…70%**

Как раз, когда он уже был на грани срыва, дверь перед ним распахнулась.

— Найнс?

Знакомый голос помог вернуться в реальность.

**| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА — 70%  
|…69%  
|…68%**

— Я помню, вы просили «позвонить вам», а не стоять под вашей дверью, но я оказался рядом и… Вы не возражаете?

Хэнк вздохнул.

— Да я уже как-то привык к постоянному вторжению Коннора в мою жизнь, — ответил он, распахивая дверь и впуская внутрь. — Ты хотя бы не влез через грёбаное окно. Проходи.

Если бы Найнс не видел воспоминаний Коннора, то усомнился бы в здравомыслии лейтенанта Андерсона.

— Эмм… надеюсь, ты не планируешь им воспользоваться? — неуверенно хмыкнул Хэнк.

Найнс удивлённо приподнял брови, и только потом обнаружил, что до сих пор подкидывает балисонг в руке. Он спрятал нож в карман, после чего Хэнк заметно расслабился. За дверью его практически сбило меховым вихрем. Он замечал уже шерсть на одежде Коннора и Хэнка, так что мог ожидать чего-то подобного. Сенбернар радостно заскулил и улёгся на спину, подставляя пузо.

Не дождавшись реакции от Найнса, пёс сел и обиженно склонил голову на бок. Жест очень напоминал подобное проявление реакции у Коннора.

— Ну, теперь он окончательно запутался. Его зовут Сумо. Забрал к себе, когда прежний хозяин стал жертвой убийства, — прокомментировал Хэнк.

Вероятно, собака приняла его за Коннора.

— Мне следует извиниться за то, что не оказался тем, кого ты ждал, но позволь представиться, — обратился он к Сумо, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. — Меня зовут Найнс. Ещё один андроид, присланный из Киберлайф.

Сумо осторожно обнюхал его, одобрительно гавкнул и потрусил к своей миске.

— Кается, ты ему понравился.

— Похоже на то. И судя по его реакции, смею предположить, что Коннора здесь нет.

— Сейчас нет, — ответил Хэнк, проходя на кухню и садясь за стол. — Так чем я могу тебе помочь, сынок? Ты сильно рисковал, приехав сюда. Слышал, всех андроидов сейчас задерживают и свозят в специализированные центры.

— Мне разрешено продолжить расследование на определённых условиях, которые, к слову, я сейчас нарушаю. Надеюсь, это останется между нами.

Хэнк поднял руку.

— Даю тебе слово.

— Я подумал, что вы сможете помочь мне с понятием, которые вы, люди, называете моралью. Что правильно и что неправильно. Справедливо и несправедливо. В участке вы уже говорили об этом, и мне хотелось бы получить побольше информации по этому вопросу.

— Ну… Навряд ли я тот, кто сможет помочь с этим… но ты мог бы найти советчика и похуже, так что даже хорошо, что пришел именно ко мне, — кивнул Хэнк. — Определение морали довольно субъективно и зависит от конкретной личности. Но, скажем, рабство и дискриминация — это всегда плохо. Убийство, как правило, тоже плохо, но тут нужно принимать во внимание многие факторы. Была ли это самооборона, или ты напал необоснованно? Был ли это плохой парень или невиновный? Некоторые говорят, что это не важно, и убийство — всегда убийство. Другие, которые различают цвета помимо чёрного и белого, могут делать исключения.

— Кажется, понимаю. Вы не могли бы описать различные эмоции, чтобы я понял, почему они возникают и что означают? Тогда вы… вы поможете мне лучше узнать девиантов и понять их точку зрения.

Вообще-то, к расследованию это не имело никакого отношения. Единственный, кому нужно было разобраться с собой, тут был Найнс.

— Это сложно. Если начать описывать каждую эмоцию, мы тут до утра не закончим. Я даже не знаю, как выразить их словами, но… попробуй, назови хоть одну, и я помогу, чем смогу.

— Согласно отчётам по девиантам — самое частое, что они испытывают, это страх… Имитация страха.

— Когда тебе страшно, учащается сердцебиение, и ты становишься более внимательным к окружению. Кажется, будто тебя вот-вот атакуют, или, наоборот, ты тормозишь и не можешь мыслить рационально. Обычно такую реакцию называют «бей или беги». Уверен, что для вас, андроидов, чувство страха начинается из-за противоречия инструкций. Вас запрограммировали следовать по одному пути, и когда предлагают другой, вы пугаетесь, что придётся принимать решения.

**| НОВЫЕ СОХРАНЁННЫЕ ДАННЫЕ**

— Чувствовал когда-нибудь что-то подобное? — спросил Хэнк.

_«Да.»_

… но разве можно сказать об этом Хэнку?

После обработки новых данных Найнс не сразу нашёлся, что ответить.

— Скорее это просто желание понять. У меня недостаточно данных по этому вопросу. Я стараюсь собрать побольше информации.

— Ты сказал «желание понять»?

— Фигура речи, — защищаясь, произнёс Найнс.

Хэнк, конечно же, не купился.

— Насколько я понимаю, прямо сейчас ты испытал именно эту эмоцию. Ты замер. Слишком распространённое явление, чтобы оправдываться. Осознание страха делает тебя уязвимым. Ты же у нас сверхкомпьютер, контроль для тебя очень много значит.

— Я машина, лейтенант. Я не чувствую ничего.

«Я не должен ничего чувствовать».

Хэнк некоторое время изучал его, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты ведь девиант, так?

Диод вспыхнул красным. И этого было достаточно, чтобы выдать его с головой. Хэнк был отличным детективом, шансы его одурачить составляли приблизительно 0,5%.

И Найнс сдался.

— Девиация… мешает мне довести миссию до конца. Эмоции затуманивают рациональное мышление. Я их не хочу, они мне не нужны, — сказал он, заметив смущённый взгляд Хэнка. — Я не был запрограммирован стать девиантом. В меня не вшили сам принцип морали, поэтому я не могу отличить правильное от неправильного, именно этот код и должен был сделать меня более эффективным. Я просто не способен самостоятельно принимать решения. Мой предшественник, как и любой другой из серии RK, способен не подчиняться прямым приказам до девиации — если это не противоречит главному приоритету. Я не могу.

— Твоя программа ведь похожа на программу Коннора? Я уверен, у тебя есть множество лазеек, чтобы не подчиняться.

— Моя программа базируется на программе Коннора, но значительно изменена. Я всегда привязан к одному конкретному варианту. Самая высокая вероятность успеха отменяет все остальные варианты… Допустим, если бы вместо Коннора я оказался на крыше вместе с вами, у меня бы даже не возникло варианта вас спасти.

— Киберлайф отняли у тебя даже это, — невесело усмехнулся Хэнк. — Грёбаные засранцы.

Найнс нахмурился.

— Не понимаю, это плохо?

— Безусловно, это идёт на пользу твоей миссии, но не тебе как личности. Свобода воли… чёрт, ты, наверное, не поймёшь.

— Зачем нужна свобода воли, если решения могут принимать за тебя?

Хэнк помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Потому что решения Киберлайф морально неправильные. Они потворствуют рабству свободомыслящих личностей. А тебя держат на коротком поводке, — он указал на шею Найнса. — Твой высокий воротник наталкивает на подобные мысли.

Хэнк был прав. Воротник сильно ограничивал движения. Клеймил его скорее домашним животным, а не человеком.

— Лично я не вижу ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы быть девиантом, и не понимаю, как добровольно можно выбрать такое существование. Пока я был машиной, я не мог ошибиться, — ответил он, вспоминая всё случившееся. — Сегодня вечером мы с детективом Ридом нанесли визит Карлу Манфреду. В это время от него как раз выходил Маркус. Завязалась погоня. Я догнал его, и он поделился со мной своими воспоминаниями. Эмоциональным шоком. Собственной смертью. Крайне неприятный опыт.

Хэнк вздёрнул подбородок.

— Ты испугался.

_«Испугался»_. Опять это неприятное слово. Найнсу очень не нравилось, как оно звучало.

— Из-за этого чувства я упустил Маркуса.

— Ты просто облажался. Не переживай, это часть жизни, Найнс, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Но ведь есть много приятных эмоций, которые, я уверен, ты уже успел испытать. Мы, к сожалению, не можем выбирать. Либо всё, либо ничего.

Найнс помедлил, потом спросил:

— Как вы это выдерживаете?

— Откровенно говоря, некоторые из эмоций — единственное, что заставляет меня держаться на плаву, — сказал Хэнк, и в глазах промелькнула печаль. — С тех пор, как сын умер, я забыл, что такое радость. Горе придавило меня. Помогал только Сумо, но этого было недостаточно. А потом в мою жизнь ворвался Коннор, и мне показалось, что у меня появился взрослый сын. Он казался таким потерянным, и теперь я вижу тебя в таком же состоянии. Поэтому я и предложил тебе свою помощь. Знаю, что всё это страшно… но поверь мне, оно того стоит. С тобой всё в порядке, Найнс.

Почему-то он поверил Хэнку.

Однако его нынешнее состояние по-прежнему казалось крайне нежелательным.

**| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА — 65%**

— Эй, сынок, всё нормально? — спросил Хэнк, и Найнс моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность. — Ты как будто отключился.

Найнс крепко зажмурился.

— Что?.. Извините. Я не хотел. Мой уровень стресса выше адекватного порога, а программа совсем не знает, что с этим делать. Став девиантом, я постоянно нахожусь в состоянии тревоги.

— Ты поэтому постоянно крутишь свой ножик?

Он даже не заметил, как балисонг снова оказался в руках.

— Не совсем, — ответил Найнс, пряча нож. — Девиация в результате эмоционального шока или насильственного проникновения вируса приводит к навязчивым состояниям. Тщетная попытка программы восстановить контроль. Мне бы не особо хотелось покрывать стены вашего дома загадочными письменами, и если я займу руки, этого не случится. Полагаю, вы можете расценивать это как форму кратковременного эпизодического припадка, — Найнс помолчал. — Я надеялся, что это понизит уровень стресса. Но нет. Как люди справляются со стрессом?

— Зависит от человека. Я иногда курю… но редко. Доказали, что это только усиливает стресс. Другие стараются окружить себя хорошими вещами, теми, которые делают их счастливыми. Проводят время с любимым человеком или со своим питомцем…

Как только он это сказал, в ногу Найнсу что-то упёрлось. Сумо, вероятно, почувствовав внутреннее беспокойство, смотрел на него снизу вверх. В каком-то смысле собаки были похожи на андроидов — обладали таким же природным сканером.

Хэнк кивнул.

— Попробуй погладить Сумо.

Пёс тут же одобрительно залаял, виляя хвостом.

— А он не будет против?

— Кто? Сумо? Да он тут купается во внимании и старается урвать себе побольше. Он просто большой мальчик, поэтому выглядит грозно. А на деле и мухи не обидит.

Хоть и неохотно, но Найнс опустился на колени рядом с собакой. Он не знал, чего ожидать. Сумо ткнулся лобастой башкой ему в грудь. Данные говорили Найнсу, что, переводя с языка животных на человеческий, такое поведение является формой привязанности.

Найнс осторожно почесал его за ухом. Кажется, Сумо понравилось. Он почесал уже двумя руками, тут пёс толкнул его сильнее, и будь Найнс человеком, вероятно, уже растянулся бы на полу. Предположительно, пёс хотел, чтобы его обняли. Найнс и сам не заметил, как обхватил его обеими руками, уткнувшись носом в пушистый бок.

Это было… приятно.

**| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА — 64%  
|…63%  
|…62%  
|…61%  
|…60%**

Пусть и медленно, но диод возвращался от постоянного вращения желтым к синему. Теперь он понимал, что собаки ему действительно нравятся. В конце концов Найнс отпустил Сумо и почувствовал умиротворение.

**| УРОВЕНЬ СТРЕССА — 20%**

Найнс поднялся.

— Если у меня возникнут ещё вопросы, могу я к вам обратиться?

— Моя дверь всегда открыта, сынок, — ответил Хэнк, но заколебался. — Ну или точнее, кроме промежутка между 11 вечера и 7 утра.

— Я понял. Спасибо, лейтенант.

— Тебя подвезти до участка?

— Я очень ценю вашу заботу, но планирую ещё один визит. Со мной всё будет хорошо.

Хэнк кивнул.

— Тогда ладно. Делай, что должен, — он открыл дверь. — Но будь осторожен.

Найнс вышел на улицу, чувствуя облегчение.

****

ГЭВИН  
-11 ноября 2038 года, время: 01:45-

— Значит, на ночь не останешься?

— Чёрт, нет, конечно. Продолжишь цеплять парней по барам и совсем разочаруешься в жизни, — ответил Гэвин, застёгивая ремень.

— Исходишь из собственного опыта?

— Этот вопрос выше моей компетенции, приятель. Где тут туалет?

— Этот вопрос выше моей компетенции, — передразнил парень.

Гэвин удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Это, как минимум, элементарная порядочность, учитывая, что я заставил увидеть тебя звёзды пару минут назад, — сказал он устало, парень усмехнулся и показал направление. — Спасибо, придурок.

— На здоровье, мудак.

И по общей оценке это был один из самых приятных парней, с которыми встречался Гэвин. М-да.

С последних его серьёзных отношений прошло больше десяти лет — Гэвину на тот момент было двадцать пять, и они продержались аж два года. С тех пор он никогда не спал с одним человеком дважды.

Так было проще.

Он прекрасно мог бы сходить в «Эден», чтобы избежать подобных разговоров, но всё же считал себя выше этого. Те, с кем он спал, обязаны были иметь собственное мнение. Да и необходимость платить за секс глубоко оскорбляла его достоинство. Гэвин презирал извращенцев, которые готовы были выебать тостер на ножках. Что же это должны быть за люди, если они не способны вдохновить живого человека заняться сексом, не бросая в него зелёными бумажками.

Иногда ему не хватало ощущения, когда каждый день просыпаешься с одним и тем же человеком, но он поставил работу на первое место, и это помогло. Он настолько сосредоточился на своей работе, что остальное отодвинулось на второй план. Сейчас Гэвина заботило только повышение в должности, потому он и старался брать как можно больше ночных смен — именно тогда начиналась основная движуха. Часто работал сверхурочно. Начал пить кофе вёдрами. И, кажется, стал похож на собственную мать.

Такое открытие оставило неприятный привкус во рту — Гэвин старался избегать любого сходства с ней.

На самом деле такая жизнь была жутко утомительной. Он чувствовал это каждый день. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни любимых. Никого. Всё это было малозначимым. Гэвин научился быть безразличным, и скоро апатия стала частью его личности.

Однако у любого человека были определённые потребности, а Гэвин смог найти золотую середину. Сейчас было достаточно пары встреч в месяц, и, в идеале, это должны быть свидания на одну ночь. Просто снять напряжение, как замена курению. После того, как они упустили Маркуса, — что, несомненно, слегка отдалило его от звания сержанта, — Гэвину просто необходимо было расслабиться.

А секс всегда хорошо помогал.

****

-11 ноября 2038 года, время: 02:13-

Домой он добрался за двадцать минут. Ночь была тихая. Жилой комплекс стоял почти полностью тёмным: тишина, уникальная для Детройта, никаких звуков дорог. Есть хотелось так, что желудок урчал, но Гэвин слишком устал, чтобы что-то предпринять для борьбы с голодом.

Толкнув давно отремонтированную дверь, Гэвин замер, увидев полоску света. Да и дверь, вообще-то, он закрывал.

Он тут же вытащил пистолет и снял его с предохранителя. Тем не менее в гостиной его ждала довольно знакомая фигура, поигрывающая ножом-бабочкой. Поигрывание прекратилось. Самое странное, что Лапа в этот момент спокойно посапывал на диване, как будто так всё и должно быть. Он не пускал в дом даже разносчиков пиццы, вообще не воспринимал незнакомцев. Это было почти оскорбительно. Как Лапа мог так быстро привыкнуть к андроиду?

Гэвин шумно выдохнул и опустил оружие. Он так надеялся избавиться от любой компании на оставшуюся ночь, и, конечно же, именно в такой момент что-то и должно было произойти.

— Кто, блядь, тебя впустил? — рыкнул он, бросая ключи и пистолет на ближайшую тумбу.

— Офицер Чэнь, детектив.

Вот ведь предательница! Гэвин почти пожалел, что дал ей ключ, а теперь, видимо, у Найнса был свой собственный.

— Заебись, — пробормотал он, устраиваясь рядом с Лапой и теребя его по ушам. — Что тебе нужно, пластик? Будто в участке мне тебя мало.

— Когда мы заезжали, чтобы ты переоделся, я заметил, что холодильник почти пустой. Я купил еды.

Подняв глаза, Гэвин увидел неразобранные пакеты на столе. Он так устал, что не заметил. Вообще, ситуация казалась сложной для понимания. Зачем Найнсу покупать ему еду, беспокоиться о пустом холодильнике? Выражение лица отразило полное замешательство, пока он переводил взгляд с Найнса на пакеты и обратно.

— Господи, ты что, магазин ограбил?

— Конечно же нет. Согласно размеру упомянутого магазина, это просто…

— Это поговорка такая, придурь, — отрезал он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Знаю, что поговорка. Просто подыгрываю тебе, — заметил Найнс, убрал нож в карман, а затем и руки сунул. — За счёт Киберлайф.

Если Гэвина не подводили глаза, то Найнс выглядел едва ли не более уставшим, чем он сам. Хотя у него всегда было довольно тяжёлое и крайне скучающее выражение лица, глаза Найнса сейчас казались какими-то потухшими. Расфокусированными. Волосы непривычно растрёпаны. Голос как всегда излишне самоуверенный, но он точно что-то скрывал.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я поверю, будто этим мудакам не насрать на таких пешек, как мы?

— Не совсем… но их сетевая защита откровенно слабая.

— Ты взломал Киберлайф?

— Ну да, — беззаботно отозвался Найнс. — Они зарабатывают миллиарды за год. И могу заверить, что они никогда не смогут отследить. Поздравляю. Теперь ты мой соучастник.

Гэвин помолчал.

— Какой шанс, что ты поделишься их банковскими реквизитами?

— Если я это сделаю, то мне придётся сразу же тебя убить. А от твоего трупа мало пользы при расследовании.

— Стоило попробовать, — хмыкнул Гэвин и только сейчас заметил прореху на пиджаке Найнса, вызванную явно пулей. — Блядь, что случилось? Ты дерьмово выглядишь.

— В 21:25 президент Уоррен отдала приказ о задержании всех андроидов. Меня остановили на улице, — ответил он. Гэвин сощурился. — Ты же знаешь о комендантском часе для гражданского населения. Теперь всех андроидов необходимо сдать в утилизационные центры. Я немного… отвлёкся. И меня чуть не повязали.

— Пиздец. Подожди… только не говори мне, что…

— Нет, конечно. Я не запрограммирован причинять вред людям, если они не мешают выполнению моей миссии, — ответил он, почти оскорбленный подобным намёком. — Я их обезвредил. Вот и всё.

Какое облегчение.

— До тех пор, пока ты не заляпал мой пол кровью, мне похуй, — отмахнулся Гэвин, направляясь в ванную. — Так что занимайся, чем хочешь.

Найнс уже было открыл рот, но Гэвин не дал ему возразить.Ему срочно требовался душ. А андроид мог бы и подождать. Собственно, будь он человеком, тоже подождал бы.

Смыв с себя запах секса, он вернулся на кухню.

— А я-то надеялся, что ты заскучаешь и свалишь, — скривился Гэвин.

— Я не способен скучать, детектив.

Ну разумеется. Одна из самых идеальных черт.

— Ну просто на мою удачу.

Подойдя к стойке, Гэвин мельком взглянул на пакеты и с удивлением обнаружил продукты из здешнего магазина здорового питания. Безумие какое-то. Продукты в Детройте вообще были довольно дорогими, а за это пришлось выложить сотни три баксов. Почему Найнс просто не зашёл и не купил первые попавшиеся полуфабрикаты?

— Я подумал, ты захочешь согреться. И взял на себя смелость сварить кофе, пока ты был в душе.

Гэвин оценил жест, но не собирался рассыпаться в благодарностях тостеру.

— О, чудненько. Так ты теперь горничная.

— Едва ли. Просто знаю, что без него ты становишься совсем отвратительным. Хотя удивительно, куда уж хуже, — буркнул Найнс, и Гэвин толкнул его в грудь. — Не знал, что ты больше любишь, Тина была недоступна, а коллеги в управлении, оказалось, совершенно ничего не знают о тебе.

— А ты чего ожидал?

— Может, хотя бы пару предположений. Не совсем ничего.

_Ты что, мать твою, решил познакомиться поближе?_

Он почти задал вопрос, но в последний момент прикусил язык. Найнсу не стоит знать о его личных демонах, и он не планировал этим делиться. Гэвин всегда придерживался принципа «не лезьте в мой омут и не трогайте моих чертей».

— Этого должно хватить, — добавил Найнс.

— Молодец, пластик. Ты не напрягайся так, а то мышцы потянешь… или кабели… или что там у тебя…

— Цепи замыкания.

— Да пофиг, — отмахнулся Гэвин, запихивая еду в микроволновку. — А вообще, ты зачем пришёл-то? Какой-то прорыв в расследовании?

— Нет… просто убедиться, что ты не сдох с голоду.

В каком-то смысле это был визит вежливости. Похоже, Найнс действительно пытался наладить взаимодействие.

Но Гэвин не так-то легко терял бдительность.

Он схватил кружку с кофе, просто чтобы занять руки. Было уже далеко за полночь, но Гэвин был уверен, что всё равно уснёт. Так что не стал откладывать приятное до утра.

— Знаю, мы начали не совсем удачно, — сказал Найнс.

Гэвин хмыкнул.

— Дерьмово мы начали.

— …Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что с моей стороны меня всё устраивало. У тебя отличные навыки детектива, и несмотря на наши различия, мы добились быстрых результатов за короткое время. Твоя преданность делу очевидна, а единственное, о чём я могу просить, это компетентный напарник. Ты под эту категорию более чем подходишь.

— Чёрт возьми, просто встань уже на одно колено.

— Боюсь, тебе понадобится нечто большее, чем твоя внешность, чтобы заполучить меня… детектив.

— Да-да, пора уже выучить кодовые фразочки секс-ботов… — саркастически хмыкнул Гэвин, но умолк так и не донеся кружку до рта.

Проанализировав лишний раз сказанную фразу и лицо Найнса, явно выражающее заинтересованность, он спросил:

— Ты что, только что со мной флиртовал?

— Для меня флиртовать — это намекнуть, что с моей стороны есть какое-либо влечение, либо же попытка манипуляции, а это не так. Я просто констатирую факты. Согласно статистике, твоя внешность расценивается гораздо выше среднего. Но если ты пытался сделать предположение, что кого-то могла привлечь твоя не особенно приятная личность, мне придётся тебя разочаровать.

Да какого хера-то?

И хотя он бы никогда не признался, довольно дерзкое заявление и двусмысленный комплимент вызвали румянец на щеках. Однако самодовольное выражение лица Найнса одновременно с этим заставило кулаки чесаться.

— О, ты так очаровательно краснеешь, — Найнс повёл бровью.

Если раньше он и не догадывался о физическом влечении Гэвина к нему, то сейчас уже точно осознал в полной мере.

— Какие-то проблемы? — взвился Гэвин, сверкая глазами.

— До тех пор, пока ты не слишком отвлекаешься и не ставишь под угрозу задание… нет. Никаких проблем.

— Вот и славно! — с притворным энтузиазмом рыкнул Гэвин. — Так может, ты съебёшь нахуй из моей квартиры прямо сейчас?

— К сожалению, нет. Мне разрешено выходить только в твоём сопровождении, — скромно ответил Найнс. — Я вообще не могу заниматься чем-либо без твоего присутствия рядом. Это рискованно для нас обоих.

Просто шикарно. Теперь они ещё и соседи по квартире.

Дико хотелось кого-нибудь пристрелить. Желательно, Найнса.

Гэвин сжал переносицу и закрыл глаза.

— Пиздец как нечестно… Как будто я недостаточно страдал.

— Поверь, я в таком же восторге, как и ты.

— Ну, заебись, — Гэвин протянул руку. — Давай сюда, — на озадаченный взгляд он ответил: — Пиджак твой, жестянка. Или он к тебе приклеен? Человеческая кровь сама не испарится. Не могу же я позволить тебе ходить как серийному убийце.

Гэвин воспользовался моментом, чтобы изучить его поближе, но с каждой секундой изучения сам становился лишь более и более взволнованным. В конце концов, Найнс подчинился. Скинув пиджак с неимоверным изяществом, он протянул его Гэвину, и закатал рукава рубашки, чтобы сверкнуть своими идеальными ручищами.

За каким хером вообще понадобилось создавать этих жестянок такими идеальными? Как будто того, насколько они эффективны, недостаточно.

Найнс, наконец, заговорил.

— Если мы закончили, я бы хотел проинформировать, что для полной функциональности мне необходима подзарядка.

— Просто… садись и, ради всего святого, закрой глаза, — пробормотал Гэвин, показывая на диван. — Тебе розетка нужна или какой-нибудь кабель?

Он шутил только наполовину.

— Нет…

Гэвин направился к стиральной машинке, но замер на полпути, увидев, что Лапа забрался Найнсу на колени. Найнс и сам удивился, он, кажется, совершенно не понимал, что делать.

Завороженный голубым светом на виске, пёс встал на задние лапы и потянулся передней, но из-за высокого роста Найнса, естественно, не дотянулся. Диод тут же начал мерцать из синего в жёлтый и обратно. Лапа приглушённо зарычал, завилял всей своей филейной частью и приготовился к прыжку. Но Найнс просто почесал его за ухом, так осторожно-нежно, будто боялся причинить боль своим движением. Щенок тут же отвлёкся и принялся ластиться к руке. И Гэвин был уверен, что Лапа далеко не первый пёс в жизни Найнса, учитывая шерсть на куртке.

А ведь Лапа был почти сторожевым псом, никого не подпуская близко к хозяину и его жилью.

— У тебя диод желтит, жестянка.

— Я перезаписывал важнейшие данные. Любой признак внешней угрозы при нахождении в стазисе активирует протокол самозащиты без моего участия. Я должен был убедиться, что Лапа зарегистрирован не как враждебный пользователь.

— Его заклятый враг — Румба, так что очень может быть. Ты просто слишком большая его версия.

Диод снова замерцал синим, желтым, потом красным. И по новой. Каждый раз в новом ритме. Мерцание стало приглушённым, видимо, Найнс уменьшил яркость, чтобы не отвлекать щенка. Однако Лапа, напротив, думал, что с ним играют, и весело потявкивал.

Гэвин почему-то совсем не ожидал щемящего чувства, которое появилось после наблюдения. Он никогда не рассчитывал найти в андроиде подобную теплоту.

Поэтому следующий вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Ты уверен, что это не кот?

Гэвин фыркнул.

— Я до сих пор сомневаюсь.

— Слышал, питомцы похожи на своих хозяев. Требуют внимания, импульсивные, сердитые, разрушают всё вокруг себя…

— Завали, — ответит тот, слишком уставший, чтобы принять подачу. — Как долго будет длиться твоя подзарядка?

— Максимум два часа до полной функциональности. Я могу подождать, пока ты заснёшь, если нужно.

— Мне плевать. Просто делай это подальше от меня.

С этими словами Гэвин наконец запихнул пиджак в стиральную машину.

Когда он вернулся, Найнс сидел с закрытыми глазами, наклонив голову, насколько это позволял воротник, а Лапа мирно спал у него на коленях. Диод ровно горел голубым. Найнс выглядел настолько беззащитным, насколько вообще мог, и Гэвин невольно умилился.

Пискнула микроволновка, и он отправился есть.

После долгого дня и позднего обмена репликами до Гэвина только сейчас дошёл смысл сказанных слов.

Его нередко называли привлекательным, но услышать это от сверхкомпьютера, опирающегося на статистические данные, было странно. Его тело реагировало на андроида странно, подводило его в самые ответственные моменты. И быстрый перепих ни капли не помог в имеющейся ситуации.

Гэвину захотелось принять душ снова. На этот раз, холодный.

_Ебучий андроид…_

Если Найнс решил остаться здесь, пора бы взимать арендную плату.

**-11 ноября 2038 года, время: 05:02-**

Найнс вышел из стазиса раньше, чем проснулся Гэвин.

Обычно смена Гэвина начиналась в четыре утра, но в последнее время ему казалось, что они работают круглосуточно. Нужно было ещё заполнить оценку Найса по прохождению тест-драйва. Прошло всего два полных дня, но Гэвин знал, что с бумажной волокитой лучше не тянуть. Сейчас же они уже ехали в больницу, встретиться с Лео Манфредом.

Найнс снова возился со своим балисонгом, и Гэвина уже бесило то, что он постоянно пытался занять руки. Едва ли ему нужна была калибровка для визита в больницу.

На ресепшене работала такая же андроид-секретарь, как и у них в участке.

— Сэр, ваше имя, пожалуйста.

— Гэвин Рид.

— Вы приехали навестить отца?

Гэвин замер.

Пытаясь осмыслить сказанное, он, должно быть, напоминал перепуганного оленя в свете фар. Отец в больнице? Хотя Гэвина не удивило, что ему не позвонили, но чувство вины привычно всколыхнулось. Конечно, он приехал не за этим, но язык не повернулся сказать «нет».

— Эм… — промычал Гэвин, смаргивая лишние мысли. — Да, конечно.

Найнс внимательно и подозрительно посмотрел на него, но промолчал.

— Он в девятой палате. Дальше по коридору.

— Ясно, — кивнул он и вспомнил о главной цели визита. — Мы также хотели повидаться с Лео Манфредом. Он, вроде бы, сегодня выписывается.

Андроид улыбнулась.

— Верно. Палата семьдесят два, — и она указала на лифт.

Найнс вмешался.

— Возможно, мне лучше поговорить с Манфредом наедине, детектив.

— Чтобы ты его убил к чёртовой матери? — риторически изрёк Гэвин. Найнс закатил глаза. — Чёрт, нет. Просто… дай мне пять минут.

Кажется, Найнс хотел что-то спросить, но, к счастью для Гэвина, не стал. Нервы и так были на пределе, пока он отслеживал глазами номера палат.

Оказавшись рядом с дверью, он обернулся к Найнсу.

— Останься здесь.

— Как хочешь. Поторопись, пожалуйста.

— А знаешь, чисто чтобы тебе досадить, — проговорил Гэвин, положив ладонь Найнсу на грудь, — я возьму дополнительно ещё десять минут.

Андроид посмотрел на него свысока со скучающим выражением.

Даже удивительно, что промолчал.

Без сомнения, просто ещё один способ адаптироваться. Гэвину всегда нравилось контролировать ситуацию, и Найнс в какой-то степени потакал его желаниям. Не жестянка, а уникальный пример универсальности.

Гэвин решил не тратить время на самокопание и потянул ручку. Он шагнул за дверь, быстро оглядел палату и приклеился взглядом к лежащему на койке человеку. Густая седая борода, короткий ёжик волос, вытатуированные ещё двадцать лет назад рукава. Отцу легко можно было дать лет сорок, хотя ему уже стукнуло шестьдесят три, но сейчас он выглядел поникшим и усталым. Он уставился в ответ с нескрываемым изумлением.

— Гэвин? Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

От неловкости тот не знал, куда деть руки, и в итоге спрятал в карманы.

— Я тут по делу. Услышал, что ты здесь.

— Просто небольшие неполадки с сердцем. Краткосрочная остановка из-за аритмии, — беззаботно ответил он, и Гэвин стиснул зубы. — Часто происходит с возрастом. Не хотел тебя беспокоить по пустякам.

— Поэтому ты не позвонил? — слегка резко огрызнулся Гэвин.

— Если уж я и вернусь в твою жизнь, то точно не из-за болезни.

— Но мне же не всё равно, чёрт бы тебя побрал…

— Знаю, шеф. Ты не обязан объясняться, — перебил он. — Ты сохранил куртку.

Гэвину пришлось оторвать взгляд. Сейчас было не время и не место для эмоций. Пластиковый питомец ждал за дверью, и как-то не хотелось допрашивать нарика, хлюпая носом и пряча покрасневшие глаза. Господи, ему тридцать шесть долбанных лет. Он не плакал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь. Гэвин считал, что больше просто не способен на такое, и вот, пожалуйста! Одна из причин не иметь никаких привязанностей.

После простого взгляда на отца нахлынули воспоминания, и тут же захотелось поговорить об этом.

Прийти сюда было плохой идеей.

Отец помолчал немного, давая ему время.

— Я знаю, как у тебя много забот. Трудоголик до мозга костей. Ты очень напоминаешь мне мать.

— Не смей сравнивать меня с этой сукой!

— Она твоя мать.

— Да, и сука. Нихрена это не оправдывает. Кровное родство ничего не меняет.

— Я понимаю, не меняет… но я всегда буду её защищать. Ей просто не повезло. И я благодарен ей за то, что она подарила мне сына.

— Сына, который не звонит по восемь лет? Не думаю, что за это стоит благодарить.

— Я не виню тебя. И она здесь не единственная ответственная. Это я облажался. И именно из-за меня она сделала то, что сделала, — ответил он. Гэвин не мог этого отрицать. И всё же это не оправдывало того, что действия матери положили начало череде страданий. — И хватит об этом. Погрязнуть в старых воспоминаниях никогда не являлось выходом, и я знаю, как эти разговоры тебя расстраивают. Ты сказал, что приехал сюда по делу?

Гэвин кивнул, радуясь смене темы.

— Не скажу слишком много. Приехал опросить бывшего наркомана о красном льде. Оказалось, что между недавними убийствами, устроенными андроидами, и красным льдом есть связь, и, если повезёт, он выведет нас на дилера.

— Нас? Я думал, ты работаешь один.

— Полиция назначила мне уникальный тостер в напарники для помощи в расследовании, — ответил Гэвин, кинув взгляд через окно на спину андроида.

— Слышал об этом в новостях. Значит, тебя первым назначили, да?

— Нет, первым был Хэнк. Я получил своего только пару дней назад.

— И ты, вероятно, не испытываешь особой радости по этому поводу.

— Ясен хер.

Гэвин уже так привык, что Найнс всегда рядом. Сейчас казалось странным, что его белый пиджак не попадает постоянно в поле зрения. Он чувствовал себя почти беззащитным, зная, что никто не прикрывает ему спину. Даже если в этой палате никто не представлял угрозы. Отец никогда ему не угрожал. Было время, когда он съезжал с катушек после красного льда, — примерно тогда же Гэвин съехал из дома, ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, — но отец никогда не поднимал на него руку.

— Приятно знать, что кто-то присматривает за тобой.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Хэнк? Хуй там. Три года назад эта пьянь вообще выпала из реальности. И мне как-то похуй.

— Он потерял сына, Гэвин…

— А я потерял практически младшего брата. И в процессе суррогатного отца. Как-то справился, знаешь ли, в одиночку. Да и похрен!

Отец немного помолчал.

— Наверное, тебе пора возвращаться, — опечалено сказал он, указывая на дверь. Гэвин кивнул и стремительно направился на выход. Настроение неизменно падало, надо было срочно отсюда выбираться. — Рад, что ты зашёл.

— Если что-то случится просто… просто сделай один грёбаный звонок мне.

Тот отдал честь и улыбнулся устало.

— Вас понял, шеф. Береги себя. Не ввязывайся во что-то, что не одобрил бы твой старик.

Честно говоря, это утверждение давало широкий простор для фантазии.

Гэвин кивнул и вышел. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, он глубоко вздохнул.

Отец оставался единственным его родственником. Но даже в этом случае Гэвин твёрдо решил не пускать его снова с собственную жизнь. У него были причины не любить обоих родителей, он знал, что без них ему лучше. Но это не значит, что он не волновался. Глупо, наивно, но тем не менее. Ему нужно было держаться подальше, однако искренне хотелось узнать всё, что произошло. Учитывая, что Гэвину было четыре, когда всё покатилось под откос, узнать хоть часть произошедшего не мешало.

Отец придерживался одной конкретной версии, приходилось только доверять его правдивости.

Найнс обернулся и бросил выжидательный взгляд. Сейчас читать его выражения казалось кошмарно легко.

— Лео на втором этаже, — буркнул Гэвин.

В лифт набилось столько народу, что у Гэвина случился краткосрочный приступ клаустрофобии из-за того, как сильно его прижали к Найнсу.

Лео стоял в палате у окна и озадаченно обернулся, когда они вошли.

Гэвин уточнил:

— Лео Манфред? — Тот настороженно кивнул. — Мы из полиции, хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов.

— Эмм… о том, что случилось с андроидом пару дней назад?

— Не только. То дело закрыто, но нам стало известно, что вы как-то связаны с красным льдом.

Лео перепуганно заозирался.

— Я уже начал реабилитацию, я не…

— Ды мы в курсе. Не из-за этого вопрос, — перебил Гэвин, и Лео заметно расслабился. — Вы довольно долго сидели на красном льде, знаете, как всё работает, могли бы оказать помощь следствию. У вас случайно не осталось предоплаченного телефона?

— Эмм, нет. Извините. Я выбросил его, как только решил завязать.

— Но вы ведь где-то забирали посылку, так? Помните какие-то детали о том месте или дилере? Внешность? Голос? Любая мелочь поможет.

— Конечно… у меня было двое знакомых. Парни средних лет, которым, наверное, не особо везло по жизни. Один из них где-то метр восемьдесят ростом, глаза, вроде, карие, тёмные волосы. Жил в каком-то огромном особняке в жопе мира. Может, он там и не жил, но сделки назначал только там. В доме ещё была куча андроидов. Думаю, он ими торговал.

— Златко Андроников, — кивнул Гэвин, бросил взгляд на Найнса. — Полагаю, вы не слышали последних новостей, пока были здесь, но чувака благополучно грохнули.

— Блин. Но это же хорошо, да? Не то чтобы я одобрял убийства…

Лео явно страдал от последствий ломки.

— Ещё что-то можете вспомнить?

Он задумался.

— Да. Второй тоже такого же роста, только глаза голубые. Пухлый. И взгляд постоянно бегает. Он меня до чёртиков напугал. У него было одно место встреч, я ходил туда раза три. Северный Корктаун. Наверное, жил неподалёку, потому что я никогда не видел его машины.

— Возможно, Тодд Уильямс. Харрисон-стрит, 4203. Владелец АХ400, который недавно сообщил о её пропаже, — заметил Найнс.

— Да, как-то раз вместо него приходила жестянка. Но это было несколько недель назад.

Найнс показал ему голограмму Кары.

— Эта модель?

— Да, она.

— Ну, неплохо для начала, — кивнул Гэвин. — Спасибо за содействие.

— Да без проблем, чуваки. Давно пора их закрыть.

И Гэвин был полон решимости это сделать.

-11 ноября 2038 года, время: 17:58-

На небе собирались тучи, они налились свинцом и в скором времени обещали обрушиться на Детройт снегопадом. В дверь дома 4203 по Харрисон-Стрит пришлось звонить несколько раз, прежде чем они пришли к выводу, что внутри никого нет.

Этот район Детройта был одним из самых убогих и грязных, напоминание о том, где кончит Гэвин, если останется без работы. Вокруг гудели краны и погрузчики. Сложив руки на груди, Гэвин начал терять терпение. Не хотелось торчать тут дольше, чем следовало. У них были все основания полагать, что Тодд замешан в этом деле, поэтому им дали разрешение на обыск даже без ордера.

— Найнс.

Дверь он взломал моментально.

Внутри дом выглядел едва ли не хуже, чем снаружи.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Господи, как здесь можно жить?

Вокруг был полный хаос. Сваленные картонные коробки с остатками еды, пустые пивные бутылки и гора немытой посуды. Всё вокруг было покрыто слоями пыли, особенно много грязи было на разряженном Румбе, припрятанном в углу. Оставшись без андроида, Тодд вообще не обращал внимания на то, во что превращался его дом. Впрочем, Гэвин даже не удивился. В какой-то степени он сопереживал этому несчастному безработному, оставшемуся без жены и дочери.

Гэвин прекрасно знал, каково это — жить без матери. Но и понимал, как тяжело не видеть собственного ребёнка.

Красный лёд толкал людей делать ужасные вещи, хотя Тодд и сам по себе был полнейшим мудаком.

Достойной упоминания деталью были явные следы борьбы на первом этаже. Видимо, с того момента, как сбежали андроиды, Тодд даже не озаботился, чтобы поставить мебель на место. Когда его допрашивали, он утверждал, что атаковали именно его. Теперь-то Гэвин знал, что это невозможно. Как минимум, так сказал Найнс. Он, конечно, мог соврать, но интуиция Гэвина подводила редко.

|_”Люди не такие уж особенные, как нам хотелось бы думать, детектив”_| — слова Карла Манфреда всплыли в памяти. После всего, чему Гэвин стал свидетелем, он даже не сомневался.

Также Тодд не упомянул, что купил YK500. Видимо АХ400 решила прихватить её с собой. Неужели он и девчонку колотил? Дети-андроиды были сделаны сверхреалистично. Они даже плакать умели. За это платили немалые деньги.

Единственная причина покупать себе такую куклу — это подготовка к реальному родительству. Сам Гэвин считал детей самым стрёмным типом андроидов.

Тодд, видимо, купил YK, чтобы заменить дочь.

— Разумеется, он не изменил своих пристрастий.

Гэвин повернулся на голос и увидел, как Найнс шуршит пакетиками с наркотиками.

— Наркота… следы борьбы, — Гэвин отвёл глаза. — Не похоже, чтобы он рассказал всю правду.

— Похоже, ты не удивлён.

— Я понял, что с этим парнем что-то не так, как только увидел интервью. Он весь дёрганный был. Я даже просился у Фаулера взять это дело, но на все дела с андроидами назначили Хэнка с его пластиковым питомцем, — проговорил он, просматривая стопку неоплаченных счетов. — Я как-то не особо стремился исследовать жестянок, но знал, что у этого торчка есть ребёнок. Хотел вытащить её отсюда скорее, чтобы батя не натворил глупостей. А Фаулер махнул рукой. Знал, видимо, что девчонка андроид.

— Кажется, ты отлично знаком с действием препарата.

— Я же детектив, придурок. Если бы я хоть раз попробовал наркоту, меня бы близко к полиции не подпустили, — принялся защищаться Гэвин. — Но да, знаком… Отец плотно на него подсел, и его тут же турнули из полиции. Мне тогда лет шестнадцать было.

Найнс помолчал.

— Я знаю, насколько строг сейчас отбор в полицию. Я не намекал, что ты наркоман.

— Да иди ты.

Он, может, и вспыльчивый, но сидеть на подобной дряни считал ниже своего достоинства. Гэвин даже пить не любил, не нравилось, как алкоголь влиял на него, делал его уязвимым. Неприятно терять контроль над собственным телом и разумом. Неприятно вообще терять контроль.

Единственными вредными привычками остались, пожалуй, секс и сигареты. И то, чтобы хоть как-то снять стресс. Кофе он просто любил.

Кроме красного льда, на первом этаже не нашлось ничего интересного. Зато на втором обнаружился заряженный пистолет и стандарт сильных седативов. В комнате Алисы было достаточно взглянуть на шкатулку, чтобы всё встало на свои места.

Гэвин хмурился, пока листал рисунки. Сплошные картинки домашнего насилия сначала над Алисой, потом над Карой. Смотреть было неприятно.

— Блядь, этого мудака надо упрятать за решётку до конца дней, — пробормотал он.

— Андроиды не чувствуют боли.

— Это не меняет того, что нужно быть полнейшим уёбком, чтобы ударить кого-то, напоминающего ребенка чуть больше, чем полностью, — над следующим рисунком Гэвин задумался. — Погоди… с хрена ли она рисует себя с красной кровью, если девчонка андроид?

— Верно, но YK500 проектировали максимально похожими на детей. Некоторые родители в итоге даже забывали, что это андроиды. Если бы родители нашли рисунки с изображением голубой крови, это бы нервировало их. И ещё — дубликаты рисунков на стене и двери. Идеальная копия, — обратил он внимание Гэвина. — Это работа андроида, люди не способны настолько оцифровать изображение.

Найнс сделал паузу.

— Похоже, что первые рисунки сделал человек, а андроид в точности повторил их.

Это объясняло, почему у девочки на рисунках из шкатулки были тёмные прямые волосы, а на рисунках на стене — золотистые локоны. В шкатулке так же нашлась фотография настоящей Алисы и её семьи. Она была блондинкой.

Последней найденной уликой стала записка, в которой говорилось, что Тодд назначил сделку через полчаса на стандартном месте.

Они должны быть там.


End file.
